Girls Night Out: The Love Sagas of Sam
by SAMBUSHiiPANDA
Summary: Kitty, Ember and Spectra make a bet with a mysterious figure they meet. So during a tri-ghost attack, Sam gets captured. While Danny, Jazz and Tucker search frantically for her, Kitty, Spectra and Ember propose a deal with Sam that she can't refuse! DXS!
1. The Bet

**_AN:_**

**_Hey guys thanks for the interest! This is my first story so lemme have it! I got the idea a few days ago and i just couldn't let it go lol_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. But i wish i did! Ill wish for it for my 16th birthday ;D_**

**_The character may be a little OOC, but thats because ill mold them a little since they are in thier senior year of high school, but for the most part i tried to keep them in thier vibrant personalities, its what makes them them! :D _**

**_I also made this story M rated because thier in thier senior year of high school! So yes there shall be lemons, gore and violence that you all know and love! :)_**

**_Enjoy! :D_**

* * *

><p>"Music? What the hell do you mean by that?" asked the glowing 18 year old. Her lime green hair stood out in in a choppy layered fashion. She stood with her hands on her hips, making her black tank top crinkle slightly, while her scarlet biker jacket hung on her slim figure.<p>

Her matching mini-skirt laid flat against her legs and the black flats cradled her dainty feet. Her crimson red eyes that usually held boredom and non-interest were enlightened by irritation and confusion. Never had she heard of something so farfetched in her short human life or agonizingly long ghostly one.

"Oh c'mon." The equally radiate pop star argued. Her bright cobalt flamed hair twitched along with her irritation at Kitty's ignorance. "You've never heard of people having a song with their relationships? Everyone gets that extra kick from the empowerment of music!" She explained. "It's not like they get it from being depressed, eating ice cream and watching bullshit teen movies." Ember seethed.

The brightly colored purple, pink and green guitar keeping her hands from mauling the girl in front of her. Her skilled hands ran along the ghostly strings creating a sort of eerie melody that sounded sweet to them, but menacing to any human that happened to be around. Her black one shouldered shirt was held together by a dark butterfly in the back.

Her pale flat stomach was exposed and was engulfed in a thick silver belt around her hips and tight black jeans with boots shaped like crossbones. Her gleaming emerald eyes were locked with the door they were both standing on and her face held a half sneer and half bored combination.

"No! The best way is to make him jealous. When Johnny and I had a fight and he saw me making out with that ghost from the Greek realm, he was begging on his knees." Kitty laughed. Ember shrugged, remembering the event as well. It took Johnny months to make it up to the teen.

"All I know is that music has never let me down before." Ember laughed, remembering some wild memories from her human years. Somewhere between both of the teen's daydreams, an ageless psychiatrist flew and landed in curiosity. Her eccentric orange hair stood up in two sharp points above her head. Her normally dry and worn out black suit was now shined and pressed.

Her red blouse accenting her pale skin underneath. Her black heels was looked new and classic. A recent visit to the Amity Park Suicidal Center had her looking and feeling amazing. The glow that surrounded her was wide and vigilant. Her smoldering eyes seemed to be in a tennis match, looking between the two girls interested. It seemed that Ember was the one to break out of her daydream first.

"Well it doesn't matter, music is how shit gets done."

"Bullshit, jealousy is!"

"Ladies, if I could just ask what it is you are disagreeing about, maybe we could get to the bottom of this?" Spectra intervened. Kitty sighed and Ember rolled her eyes, sometimes the elderly woman was more like a psychiatrist then she realized.

"We just talking about the best way to attract a guy. Ember says its through music and I said its jealousy." Kitty summarized. Spectra stood thoughtfully.

"I think it would be to explain your feelings and hope for the best. And if not then to go to therapy until your over it, which wont be for a while so ill stay young!" She clasped her hands in excitement, grinning wildly. Kitty and Ember moaned, shaking their heads.

"Whatever. You two don't know what the hell your talking about." Ember spat and turned to float away.

"Yeah Ember, like you in your virginal one-hit wonder days know what's its like to really keep a man." Kitty laughed. Ember growled and turned a dial on her guitar.

In one swift motion she turned and brought her trained fingers down and slammed the keys on an F sharp, bringing a wave of fists towards the source of the snooty comment. The unexpecting eighteen year old was hit in the ribs and chest and went flying back, roughly hitting a billboard that was a couple of feet away.

"Suck on that bitch." She laughed. Kitty rubbed her ribs and stood up, her jade eyes blazed with fury. She took off of the rubble that was once a billboard, aiming straight for the fiery teen who held her guitar, ready to strike. Spectra gazed on, and stood awaiting for this girl fight to begin.

Kitty used the momentum to grab the edge of the door and swung herself upwards, landing in a squatting position. She slowly stood, her hands blazing with energy matching Ember's glowing scarlet guitar.

However no teen turned to strike. Spectra then paid close attention and saw that the girl's eyes were not on each other, but on a figure quickly approaching them all.

When it was a few feet away, the rock he was riding stopped abruptly. He was wearing a long khaki trench coat with a matching long pointy hat, hiding his face. When he stood, his attention was to the ground. Hands in his pockets, the only visible part was dark brown boots.

"You ladies willing to put your money on that?" he wagered. When he spoke the voice was deep and masculine, almost in a jokingly I-know-something-you-don't way.

"You were spying on us?" Kitty rang out. Her hands twitching to prepare for any kind of attack, Ember and Spectra stood awaiting an answer. They all prepared themselves for any kind of attack from the mysterious figure.

"I just heard a little here and there. Bits and pieces." He played turning his head slightly as to say he wasn't really interested in the conversation.

"Then tell us what you want and get lost punk!" Ember spat. The mysterious figure turned away slightly away from them, looking up at a forty-five degree angle above them all, as if looking to the faraway stars. The three females saw that he was wearing a white jabberwockies mask.

It was quiet for a moment and Ember contemplated slaughtering the fool and to continue whooping Kitty's ass. But before she had time to take action the man spoke again.

"I have two people that I know are in need of some….encouragement. So how about we make a bet? All three of you against me." He faced each one of them. Spectra spoke first.

"And if we refuse?"

"Then spend the rest of eternity wondering I guess. Besides, you're all girls. Who doesn't love a little sappy love story every once in a while?" He shrugged. The three of them stood looking at each other. The man continued. "And bragging rights for the rest of eternity. Who doesn't love that?"

Ember smirked, Kitty grinned and looked at Spectra, who put a finger on her lip in a thoughtful position.

"So who are the soon-to-be couple?" Ember asked, her previous fighting position relaxed.

"And what are you wagering?" Kitty added, her arms now crossed in front of her chest, her hands relaxed as well. He searched in his pocket for a moment before pulling out a PDA, after clicking a few buttons with his gloved fingers, a hologram photo of Sam Manson and Danny Fenton appeared in the middle of them all.

A chorus of 'whats?', 'no ways' and 'you've gotta be kidding' erupted from the females.

"I presumed you've met?" He laughed.

"We've been trying to get those two together for _years_!" Ember sighed. Spectra nodded in agreement.

"Being in that child's head for only a day and I knew he was in love with the girl. And just one look from her and she had to have felt the same. It seems the only ones that are oblivious are each other."

The trenched coated man nodded. "So are you ready to test all of your theories? All of you against me. You have two weeks to get them together. I say you can't. House rules. No over shadowing them or ghost powers can be involved. They have to ask on their own. Winner get bragging rights and whatever they want for a day." After looks of a temporary truce from Kitty and Ember, the three females agreed.

"When do we start?" Kitty asked eager to start. She'd show him.

"Seven tonight, to give you time to prepare." he said and turned to leave. Remembering something he went into his large pockets and pulled out three black and silver walkie-talkies, tossing them to each person. He looked up and the Fenton hover ship suddenly appeared and hovered above him. An ectoplasmic rope came down and the man grabbed it, looking at the girls before being pulled up into the vehicle.

"Let the games begin."

O.o.O

As the last bell rang at Casper High, the school poured out students, running to get as far away from the learning house as possible. The students chattered excitedly about what they were planning for the weekend. Among the chaos were the trio of seniors walking towards Danny's house. Unlike all the other walks home, this particular one was a little awkward.

As one teen had a very large scowl on his face. His usually happy and silly demeanor was diminished by his apparent irritation. His large, electric blue eyes were darkened. His black, messy locks often covering his eyes. His height stood at 6' 1", which towered over his pixie friend, but almost stood toe to toe with his best friend, walking calmly beside him, seemingly oblivious to his friends aggravation.

Danny was wearing a light grey tee and baggy dark wash jeans. He paired them with white and gray adidas. The teens muscles were lean but not bulky, from much experience in fighting ghosts. He had definitely grown from the scrawny freshman he used to be.

"Danny, please say something." Sam Manson sighed. Her usual gloomy demeanor was repressed with concern for the male next to her. Her height was 5' 5', so the males beside her clearly towered over her. Her dark raven hair was in choppy layers going down to her mid back.

She wore a light purple eye shadow to contrast her amethyst eyes with eyeliner and mascara. She finished her face with lightly berry colored lip gloss. She wore a deep purple one shouldered crop top with a black locket necklace that she had received for her sixteenth birthday from her friends.

With her pale, flat stomach exposed, her jet black, baggy, skateboarder pants with various chains hanging around the pockets that hugged her waist and flared, wide legged to her black combat boots, hidden underneath. She wore chunky, spiked and studded black bracelets.

She had blossomed since her freshman year, her hips developing and her breast size from an A to a C. Though she was currently hiding them behind her books, not wanting to further upset her best friend.

"I'm sorry Sam." Danny sighed putting his arms behind his head as they walked, giving Sam an excellent view at his arms and chest. She smiled to herself as he continued. "I shouldn't have freaked out like that." He looked at her with his puppy dog eyes and lopsided smile that he knew would make her melt. "Forgive me?"

After a few moments of fighting within herself, she gave in to the childish methods, sighing and nodding her head. At this Danny gleamed and hugged his pixie friend around her waist, causing her stiffen slightly at the sudden affection.

Danny nudged his head into her hair on her shoulder and inhaled. For some reason she always smelled of strawberries. He liked strawberries. He was also undoubtedly in love with his best friend. He let her go and grinned widely, his light demeanor returning.

"Lovebirds." Tucker laughed when the two of them flushed red and looked away from each other. The Afro-American teen was without his red beret today. A rare decacy in itself. His eyes held square black frames. His height shot up at 6" 2', barely taller than Danny beside him.

He wore a green and white muscle tee, which complimented his green eyes nicely with lightly colored jeans and white Nikes. From assisting Danny in his ghost fights often, both he and Sam have gotten toned and in shape, but he has been working out on his own since his Sophomore year, so he had built triceps to impress a certain ghost hunter.

"Seriously Sam, you're growing soft." The techno geek laughed, ironically pulling his hidden PDA into view that snapped a shot of the two.

"Shut it Tucker." Sam quipped, still flushed from the comment before. She grew huge butterflies in their stomach since he knew that she had been in love with her best friend since freshman year. However for the purpose of keeping their very close friendship in tact, she kept her feelings to herself.

With this being the only thing that they didn't know about each other, it would be quite an understatement to say that they were very close.

"I'm not the one that cussed out and glared down a poor freshman." Tucker shot back, giving a sideways knowing glance at his best bud beside him. Danny looked at him and they both seemed to pass some unknown message. Being friends with the male next to him as well, he knew that Danny was hopelessly in love with Sam and has conspired to get these two together for years.

"Perverted Freshmen." Danny corrected quietly, which unfortunately Sam heard.

"What? What the hell is he talking about?" Sam asked. Using every ounce of willpower, she tore her gaze off of Danny's body to lean forward so she could see Tucker's face around Danny. Danny gave Tucker a deadly look. If he revealed something, so would Danny. Unfortunately Tucker didn't get the memo till after.

"It seems that Danny wasn't the only one who liked your outfit today Sam." Tucker laughed, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Sam blushed and looked straight ahead, recalling the says events. It seemed that the constant catcalls and whistles she's been getting lately has tilted her friend's mood, glaring at whoever came within five feet of her.

At lunch Sam got up to throw her salad container away and when she turned she saw Danny roughly get up from the table and grab a kid by his collar, effectively pulling him about half a foot off the ground; and threatened to rip the boys dick off and shove it in his mouth.

You could say that it, in the least, took Sam off guard. She had to basically pull them apart and the kid ran off, terrified. However Danny refused to tell what had happened and threatened to knock Tucker out cold if he revealed any information.

Danny smiled lopsidedly at his female companion, nudging her repeatedly until she looked at him and smiled. Which in turn allowed him to grin wider, exposing his gleaming white teeth and boyish glint in his deeply colored eyes.

"Can you guys just make out and jump each other already? I mean honestly.." Tucker shook his head. Danny and Sam burned red and looked away from each other. There had been a few close-calls and fake-out make-outs that they had never talked about to Tucker, but somehow he always knew when something was up.

"Shut up Tucker!" They repeated simultaneously for about the umpteenth time that day. You didn't think that he would let them go unscathed with such an event happening did you? Multiple off the color comments had Danny at nearly at Tucker's throat. But of course, not after blushing madly.

"So….Danny did you catch who was haunting the suicidal center?" Sam inquired, effectively changing the subject but continuing her gaze on the ground. Danny growled and shook his head roughly. After his ghost sense went haywire he tried to get a pass from Lancer to go after the ghost.

The English teacher wouldn't let him go so easily and after a few answers from Sam that Danny couldn't answer, he let Danny go to the "restroom". Of course not after a fluffy moment when Danny grinned at Sam when she answered for him and she would look away, blushing furiously.

Love bird comments.

Blushing.

Denial.

No eye contact.

However when shooting off toward the center in his alter-ego, the ghost was long gone and the kids looked as miserable as he remembered.

"Nope. Damn Lancer. If it wasn't for you Sam he would have never let me outta there." Danny sighed. Suddenly, cries of help and screams came roaring at the teen, causing them to abruptly stop walking and watch cars being flipped over and multiple explosions.

"Oh shit!" Tucker exclaimed turning his attention towards the source of the panicked screams and chaos.

Danny wordlessly transformed, a beam of light echoing off his body. He dropped the battle cry in the middle of his junior year. His raven locks now turning a snowy white and his ocean deep eyes now a radiate emerald.

His muscle tee and jeans were now replaced with a black and silver jumpsuit and snow white boots. A 'DP' label was apparent across his chest. He grabbed Sam and Tucker by the arm and exploded into the air, going towards the source of the mass hysteria.

They got to downtown Amity park to see multiple cars flipped over, most of which were on fire, The roads were blocked off by abandoned cars and lots of scattering people. Multiple ecto beams were being fired upon unlucky people resulting in pools of blood from frozen bodies scattered about. However, it was only men that lay dead on the ground.

"Danny! Look!" following Sam's pointed finger he saw Spectra, Kitty and Ember all firing upon the innocent men of Amity park, laughing menacingly. Danny narrowed his vision on them and began formulating a plan of attack. He lowered himself to the ground, a few feet away from the attackers, letting go of Tucker and Sam. He mouthed "On my mark" and took off with the nods of his friends.

Immediately after Danny taking off, the two frantically searched for the ecto guns stashed in their backpacks. When their fingers came across something cold and metal they pulled it out and aimed for a ghost.

Danny looked to see his friends in fighting stance, Sam aimed at Kitty and Tucker at Ember, ready to fire. Faster than humanly possible, he swooped down and tackled Spectra head on to the street, distracting her plenty enough for him to yell.

"Fire!"

The colors of the ecto guns exploded out, hitting the targets directly in the back and sending them both flying forward. Though too late for Danny, Spectra recovered more quickly than he expected and delivered an uppercut to his jaw sending him soaring into the sky and a drop-kick that had him in a crater when he blinked his eyes open.

He ignored his aching sides and shot up to face his opponent. Danny fired from his hand a ball of swirling ectoplasmic energy at the raged woman. She was shot directly in the chest, sending her flying back a couple of hundred feet.

Danny turned his attention right in time to see a smug Ember swing her guitar at him and hit right in the head, once again helping him become acquainted with the ground. Danny groaned. These multiple attacks were getting tougher and tougher to handle.

He sat up to see Ember flying towards a billboard from a blast by Fenton Bazooka Sam was holding, looking smug. Though she didn't see Kitty sneaking up on her from behind.

"Sam! Look out!" Danny shouted, shooting towards her and tackling Kitty as Sam turned. After tumbling a couple of feet Danny landed on top of the angry ghost teen, who shot him in the chest, sending him flying backwards into a nearby tree, knocking it down from the roots.

Danny sighed, frustrated with himself. He was getting his ass handed to him. He sat up slowly to see Tucker fly past him, hitting the ground roughly. Danny forced himself on his feet to check and make sure his friend was okay.

"Hey Tuck, you good?" he shook his friend and was greeted with an aspirated moan before opening his green orbs. Danny helped Tucker sit up before scanning the area for Sam.

"Danny!" The sound of Sam's cries for help whipped his head behind him, where he was met with the horrible vision of his friend struggling against Spectra who held her left arm and Kitty who had her right. They held her at least twenty feet off the ground.

Danny took off towards them, but was met with Ember face to face as she swung her arm down on a B flat, which made a tidal wave of energy drown Danny a few feet backwards. That distraction gave her enough time click her guitar two dials on a C, to play a ear splitting note, engulfing Danny in a vortex which cut, scraped and beat him mercilessly. When the vortex disappeared he fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

"Later dipshit!" Ember laughed and struck an A flat, making them all disappear in a vortex of smoke. The last thing he remembered was Sam's terrified eyes when she disappeared from his view.

"Sam…." he croaked out before fading to unconsciousness.

O.o.O

When he awoke he was in Tucker's bed. Looking around the spacious, dark room his eyes glazed across the various posters of playboy bunnies and bikini models. The walls were crème, but in the darkness look almost black, which were complimented nicely against the hardwood floors.

The room was simple with a desk, chair and laptop, which he could see a shadow sitting in; and a dark wood nightstand on either side of his king sized bed. And alarm clock on the left nightstand and a red lamp on the right. Shaking his head Danny called out for his female friend, remembering her disappearance. Tucker swiveled around in his chair, looking grimly at his friend.

"We're in some deep shit."

Danny sat up, ignoring how much his head swam at the sudden motion. "Do you have an ecto-tracker on them, or Sam?"

"Nope, they must have found it and gotten rid of it. I didn't have time to place one on either of them." Tucker sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"I've spent the past couple of hours seeing if I could get a lead but none of the cameras placed in the ghost zone have shown anything that I could use as leeway." Danny's gaze shifted towards Tucker's alarm clock located on the nightstand. It read 5:23 in bright red letters.

"We need to find one. Fast."

O.o.O.

In an unknown location, sat an annoyed seventeen year old Goth tied up in glowing green rope on a chair that was placed on a rock. She sat still trying not to think about how much her forearms ached. When she awoke she struggled, trying to wiggle free.

But she didn't realize that knot got tighter when moved, so she slowly but surely glued herself to the chair, sitting up rigidly. She sighed loudly. Looking up she squinted her eyes to see that she was in a small room with a desk in front of her and another chair, as if she were in a questioning room at a county jail. The cube of a room held plain, stale white walls; the one directly in front of her had a medium sized black door.

'_Future interior decorators here' _she thought wryly. Sam inhaled as much as she could with the ropes crushing her ribcage, _'here goes nothing'._

"Get me out of here!" She wailed. The echo bouncing off the multiple walls as if taunting her. Sam sighed. Hoping she wouldn't sit here for too much longer. Being tortured and almost killed would suck, but nothing tops absolute boredom, that is a killer in itself. As if her silent prayers were answered, the door swung open and her kidnappers came into view, each wearing a knowing smile.

"What do you want?" Sam sneered. Looking each one of them in the face and glaring.

"Just a little negotiating." Ember smiled and leaned back on her heels to play more with her guitar as Spectra sat down in the chair, Kitty, smirking and arms crossed, to her left.

"I'm not doing anything for you. Untie me and piss off." Sam deadpanned. She leaned back in her chair to take pressure off of her arms. Spectra leaned forward, her chin on top of her intertwined hands.

"We don't want anything. We just need you to cooperate." Sam shook her head.

"I don't care what you do to me, I would never do anything to hurt Danny."

"How noble of you." Spectra snorted. "You've misunderstood. There's no plot or anything against the ghost boy. We just want to have a little talk, you know? Girls to girls?" Spectra smiled at Sam's shock-struckened face and continued. "We just want to help."

"Help what?" Sam inquired. Spectra smiled. Curiousity is good. However, Kitty heavily sighed, aggravated.

"Cut the shit already. Everyone knows that you've been in love with that boy for years. Now we just want to move things along." Sam paled. Unbelievable. This has got to be some kind of horrible nightmare.

"I-I don't know what you're t-talking about." She stuttered, avoided thier gaze, her face reddening of that equal to a tomato. Shaking her head vigorously. She had to be dreaming.

"Look, either you deny it and die alone living in regret, or listen to this proposition we got to offer and act on it." Ember finished. Sam didn't move, but not denying anything allowed them to continue.

"We all give you tips and tricks that we think will work, but its your job to choose between what you want to use." Kitty shrugged. Sam thought very hard. Even if she was crazy enough to say yes, could she pull this off? Would she always regret not admitting her feelings for Danny?

Shit, the ghosts in the ghost zone are trying to hook them up! If thats not a sign then nothing is. Shes not blind. Wouldn't he be mad afterwards? So many questions are left unanswered. However, the mother of them all came to haunt her the most. What if he doesn't feel the same way?

"And theres the fact that we could leave you tied up here until you agree." Ember laughed. Sam rolled her eyes. Yep, shes in whether she liked it or not. And who knows, maybe she could learn a thing or two. She just prayed that it didn't come back to bite her in the ass.

Was she out of her mind? Hell yes. But hey, love makes you to do the craziest things. She's got nothing to lose. Right? She sighed, alright no more hiding. Time to grab this shit by the horns and get ready for one hell of a ride.

"I'm in."

**_*GASP* what? is she crazyy? What's going to happen? I dont know but i hope you review! Thankss :DD_**

**_SAMBUSHiiPANDA :)_**


	2. Key to my Heart

**Another AN:**

**Thanks so much to everyone who:**

**Author Alerted: draco-rex**

**Reviewed: Alex Lights, DXSF, Sunshine-Midnight123, ChocolateSunshine500**

**Story Alerted: Whiteneko13, Goku's elergy, ChocolateSunshine500, Thorn-Apple-Blossom, Riotstarter1214, idontknow742 and aslan333**

**and Added to Favorites: joecool2335, , ChocolateSunshine500, MizDarky215, aslan333**

**You guys rock! :) I'm so happy to get so much positive feedback. You like it! :))))**

**Enjoy!**

_**Previously…..**_

_**"And there's the fact that we could leave you tied up here until you agree." Ember laughed. Sam rolled her eyes. Yep, she's in whether she liked it or not. And who knows, maybe she could learn a thing or two. She just prayed that it didn't come back to bite her in the ass. Was she out of her mind? Hell yes. But hey, love makes you to do the stupidest shit. She's got nothing to lose. Right? She sighed, alright no more hiding. Time to grab this shit by the horns and get ready for one hell of a ride.**_

_**"I'm in."**_

"Danny! Slow down I can't understand a word you're saying! You're talking a thousand miles a minute!" The 20 year old red-headed college student exclaimed into the small device. Her long red hair was currently out in wide curls to her shoulders, held together in front with a teal headband and bangs to frame her slender face. Her bright blue eyes were complimented nicely with her naturally long eyelashes and light white eye shadow.

She wore a simple neon teal tank top tucked into a high waist tweed suit pant that tied at a large bow at her slender waist and fell to the ground, making her height of 5'9" look a mile longer. Her trusty floral bag at her side. She paired them with white flats that were studded silver around the edges.

Her long silver and white intertwined beaded earrings fluttered back and forth when she jerked her Blackberry Torch from her ear at her brothers outraged, frenzied voice.

"Where are you Jazz! Sam's been kidnapped by Ember, Spectra and Kitty! We need to find a lead on one of them before they hurt Sam!" Danny rushed out, yelling so loud it sounded as if she had the speaker phone volume all the way up.

Jazz was relieved she was in the parking lot, her flats rubbing against the gravel to get to her car, and not in public where people would be looking at her with that 'your-family-being-ghost-hunters-aren't-the-only-problems-you-deal-with' look.

She always said 'Thank goodness for Dr. Harrison', the author of one of her favorite books, _Surviving Adolescence Through Therapy._ She had tried to lend the book to Danny on numerous occasions, but the ghost fighting teen refused, saying that he wasn't a whack-job, and didn't intend on being one until he at least achieved his life-long dream of becoming an astronaut. Besides, space madness seemed so cool.

"Alright Danny I'm on my way to the house right now. In the mean time, tell Tucker to see if he can track a signal on Sam's cell phone, maybe if you call her you can get a general location of where she is." Jazz soothed, roughly opening and plopping into the drivers seat of her blue Honda Civic, placing her phone on the hookup charger upright in the cup holder, throwing her bag into the passenger seat and shutting the door.

"Thanks Jazz!" With that Danny hung up sharply, Jazz's civic speakers radiating a dial tone. She sighed and clicked the red arrow button, ending the call. She hasn't heard him that panicked since his gruesome battle with Vlad two years ago. The fruit loop had created a bracelet that could suppress his ghostly ecto-level, allowing him to sneak around Amity Park in his ghost form without Danny knowing.

Although it backfired and shorted out his powers when he tried to duplicate, he had been close to controlling a generator that could unlock all the ghosts that have been imprisoned in the ghost zone. If Tucker hadn't been there to deactivate it in time…Jazz shuddered. She couldn't think like that. She clicked her seat belt, safety first, and turn the key to rev the engine.

Right now Danny needed her to find his best friend/Hopefully-soon-to-be-girlfriend. She pulled out of her assigned 3452 space and peeled out, going the higher end of the speed limit. _Sam is a strong girl, _Jazz commented to herself. _She'll be okay._

O.o.O.

Danny paced in Tucker's room with his hands behind his back, glancing at his Motorola Atrix every couple of minutes to check the time. He looked at his friends tense face as he skillfully typed over 200 words a minute at his keyboard, clad out in his techno-gear consisting of the Fenton headphones, three PDAs, custom created by Peter Kubik, hooked up to his keyboard. But he would have tap the screens every once in a while to keep them from falling asleep.

His computer had three screens, one in front of him, the other two turned at 45 degree angles for easy transitions. Each screen displayed different information that Danny concluded would probably take the rest of his life for Tucker to explain. The only thing Danny could do was to ask Tuck when he was going to stop looking at damn porn and find his friend.

"Tuck?" Danny pleaded.

"Nothing yet." Tucker replied monotone, mentally rolling his eyes. At least he asked every minute now, and not every 10 seconds to where Tucker was about to throw his brown boots at him. He couldn't get too irritated at his friend though, because if he didn't know where Sam was he would be biting his fingers as well.

"Its almost 7! Where the hell is Jazz?" Danny exclaimed, aspirated. His mind went haywire with all the complications that could happen to his sister on her 30 minute drive.

"Calm down dude. You called her like 10 minutes ago, knowing Jazz she's going the upper speed limit to come comfort you." Tucker soothed, not taking his eyes off each of the screens.

"How do you know? Jazz could have gotten into a car accident. Sam could be in the deepest depth of the ghost zone, facing god knows what, and I'm sitting here waiting like some damn pansy." Danny exploded, "If anything happens to her…Tucker…I…just can't..." Danny ran his hands down his face and through his hair a couple of times. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I know man. I know." Tucker agreed softly. He thought of Sam as the sister he always wanted, he wouldn't know what he would do either if anything happened to her. Guilt began to arise in him…was he doing the right thing?

"Sorry, didn't mean to blow up like that." Danny commended. Tucker slapped down his feelings and focused on the tasks at hand.

"No, its cool. We'll find her. Don't worry." Tucker spoke. His tall brown oak door suddenly flew open to reveal a flushed looking Jazz.

"Okay, I'm here." She heaved. "What do you need me to do?" She turned to Tucker's stunned face. He exclaimed wildly, throwing his arms haphazardly in the air.

"How the hell did you get in here?"

Jazz blushed and held up her keys.

"When you, Danny and Sam slept over you guys left your keys at my house so I made spares...Was that wrong?"

Tucker sat wide-eyed and still.

"Yes!"

"Tucker." Danny gave his best bud a look that ended the argument. Tucker swiveled back to his screens mumbling under his breath. Danny turned his attention back to his sister.

"We're still trying to get a lead." He sighed. Jazz dropped her medium sized blue and white floral tote bag on the ground and walked over to Tucker's computer screens, examining each one very carefully.

"Did you try calling her cell phone?" She asked.

"Yea, went straight to voicemail." Danny answered grimly. "We can't track the signal unless she picks up, or else it's too weak to locate the general area in the ghost zone." Jazz sighed, baffled.

"The only other thing I can think of is to search on foot. But that could take months."

"Then if that's what it comes to, that's what its gonna be." Danny amended. Thinking of the places he would check first, he let his mind wonder to the one person he hasn't been able to stop thinking about since the summer of his freshman year. He was going to bring her back. He had to.

"Alright road trip! Well I gotta whiz if we're going on foot." Tucker got up and stretched and then shot a side-eye to Jazz before opening his door. "Did you make a key for that door too, Jazz?" Tucker laughed when he dodged one of his PDAs thrown at him and shut the door. His fading booming bass laughter could be heard down the hallway as he walked away. Danny chuckled and walked up to Tucker's desk to sit in the chair. He swiveled to his sister.

"You had that one coming." He snickered and was met with a slap behind the head.

Tucker continued down the hall past the bathroom, downstairs to the kitchen. He opened the first cabinet above the marble counter tops to get a glass that he filled with water from the fridge. He drank.

Halfway to empty, a silver walkie-talkie vibrated furiously in his pocket, which immediately ceased his indulgence to answer the page. He fished in his pocket for a moment and pushed the side black button as he brought it to his large, brown lips.

"Talk to me." he waited for a moment for the response.

"Ready for parent pick-up." A high-pitched voice sneered. There were background voices, but he couldn't quite hear what they were saying.

"10-4. Standby." He replied and chugged the rest of his glass before running up the stairs two at a time.

"Guys!" He exclaimed as he pushed open the bedroom door. "I got a location."

O.o.O

The Specter Speeder shot through the ghost zone.

"Dammit! Faster Tucker! Your driving like an old man!" Danny taunted inside the huge RV like vehicle. They were sitting on the black custom seats with 'Fenton' embroidery along the heads of the seats. The back was spacious, loaded with heavy artillery.

They had Fenton Bazookas, Fenton Jack-of-Nine-Tails, Fenton Ecto-Skeletons, Fenton Specter Deflectors, Fenton Fishers, Double Bladed Ghost Sabers, Fenton Thermoses and Fenton Ecto-Blasters.

"Shut the fuck up!" Tucker countered. "This shit is like driving a double school bus."

"This thing can go over 200 and you're footing sixty!"

"Were gonna get there, calm the hell down! I'm no damn bus driver."

"Well you need to get on it Captain Billy."

"Like you need to get on Sam?"

"Both of you! Enough!" Jazz yelled, her fingers rubbing her temples. '_I love my brother…I love my brother' _she chanted the mantra in her head. With a firm sigh, she opened her eyes to Tucker gripping the wheel tightly while Danny pouted beside him, eyes locked on the speedometer.

"This is stupid! I can fly way faster than this." Danny began to shift into his alter-ego, two bright rings appearing at his waist. He felt Jazz's hand on his shoulder and turned to her concerned face.

"Danny I know that you really care for Sam, but you won't know where you're going if you try to take off on your own. It's too dangerous for all of us if we split up. The best thing that we can do is to wait and come up with a plan then to rush in there to inevitable failure." Jazz reasoned.

Danny thought for a moment, and with a heavy sigh the rings disappeared as he leaned back into the seat head first, arms crossed and eyes closed. _His uber stressed pose._ Jazz shook her head softly.

"And it would help to pick up the pace a little Tucker. Because Grandma Fenton has driven faster." Jazz snickered, seemingly easing her brother's pain by his tight smile. Tucker growled and applied more pressure, going at least 100.

"Happy now?" he teased. Danny opened his eyes to the green ghost map above them.

"Time."

"Approximately 5 minutes away from destination." The mechanical voice stiffly replied.

"So whats the plan?" Danny sprang out suddenly after a moment of silence. Jazz thought for a moment.

"I think that Tucker and I could distract them while you look for Sam." Jazz planned. "According to the Specter Speeder, the general area isn't too big, so it shouldn't take long for you to find Sam."

"As long as I'm going faster than sixty." Danny grinned, Jazz joining in as well. Tucker rolled his eyes and pressed a little firmer on the gas petal.

"Alright, Alright I got it."

"Approaching Destination." Danny transformed silently and went intangible out the Speeder without a word, determined to find the missing piece of their pie.

"Good luck Danny." Jazz whispered and sighed. Looking in the direction she saw her brother take off in.

"He'll be fine Jazz." Tucker reasoned, trying to suppress his own guilt at the same time. He turned away from the wheel to look at her. "He knows what he's doing." Jazz smiled tightly, sadness still clouding her very light sky blue eyes.

Tucker smiled back and turned to the wheel, thinking over his own actions. Was what he was doing wrong? There were so many words to be said and heard from both of them that there really wasn't any room for failure.

He didn't mean to cause so much heartache between anyone, but it has to be done, to get where they need to be. Tucker loved them both, and wanted to his best friends happy. Whether that's acknowledgement of each other's feelings or marriage. Maybe somewhere in between.

But Tucker knew one thing, that he would bet every single piece of technology he owned, in Danny and Sam's case, what they don't know WILL hurt them.

"TUCKER!" Jazz shrieked spontaneously, jerking Tucker from his thoughts to focus on the scene in front of him. He skidded the speeder to a halt effectively by literally, and not so gently, laboriously stomping on the brake petal. He was just in time to catch Danny flying horizontally backwards onto the front window, hitting it roughly, and shadowing their vision on their enemies.

"DANNY!" Jazz hollered suddenly, her voice filled with agony for her brother. When he shook it and off and stormed towards Ember, she turned in her seat and leaped over to the back, Tucker right behind her, and grabbing the Specter Deflector, Bazookas and Ecto-Skeleton.

They wordlessly geared up for battle and flipped up the red latches to open the back of the Speeder. When Jazz looked back to the front, she saw that Danny was attempting to freezing Ember, who stood in the way of a tied up Sam.

"Lets go Jazz!" Tucker called from a few feet away. He was running towards the barren of rock that they all were fighting on. Jazz shook her head and followed her younger comrade onto the supposed battlefield, careful to avoid blasts that came her way.

"Tucker!" Danny shouted. He looked and saw him struggling with Ember, dodging her constant swings with her instrument. In one fierce sway, he brought the bazooka up and the eye piece to his face. Inside the yellow colored glass was the scene happening in front of him, but a red target blinking on the hyper active pop star.

He pulled the black trigger and the gun sneered to life, expelling chunks of green goo that clobbered the teen, sending her flying back a few feet and attaching her to the ground beneath her. Tucker smirked as Danny gave him a thumbs up and a split second later took off towards Sam.

He stopped in front of her, a million thoughts running through his head as he ran behind her and froze the knots, before shooting them, causing it to break off and free his damsel in distress. Sam shot up from the chair and ran to hug him tightly.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, his hand going to stroke her hair. It was so soft, it felt as if he hasn't seen her in years, even though its only been a couple of hours tops.

"I'm fine." She breathed. She tightened her hold on his neck and breathed in his scent, intoxicating herself with his scent. _Now this is a way to go. _She thought, smiling to herself.

"I'm so sorry Sam. I promise I'll never let anything happen to you." He pledged, feeling terrible. They reluctantly pulled away from each other, each holding an insane grin.

"I know." She said. Her voice was soft and sultry, her eyes smoldering. Danny felt his insides grow from a warm glow to a raging fire, his heart beat rivaling that of a jackhammer. Their eyes locked. The deep depths of the ocean met the lighthearted and beautiful undisturbed early morning.

"GUYS! A little help?" Tucker roared, running from his opponents that Jazz shot repeatedly. They broke from their trance and blushed heavily before diving into action. Sam sprinted across the large barren rock to the back of the Spector Speeder and Danny shot off to help his friend. He tackled Spectra from behind that sent her tumbling to the ground. She growled and stood up strongly.

To the slight left of her, Danny saw that Sam had the Fenton Jack-of-Nine-Tails, and ran to stand by an open door, nodding at him. _Alright, time to switch it up. _Danny processed. He focused on manipulating energy in his hands. When he opened his eyes he saw scarlet orbs that formed into cubes with smaller ice cubes inside. A trick he learned the beginning of junior year.

He felt his eyes blaze with power. He smiled. Looking up, he aimed and released the cubes which went flying at the older woman who was now only a few feet away. She gasped as she felt the blast scorch her outer figure, and freeze her legs to the spot she was standing in.

The more she struggled the more paralyzed she became. Spectra growled and continued her attempt to wriggle out of her predicament. Danny shot around the spot she was standing in ice and broke it off, slowly going floating to where Sam was standing. Sam activated the nine tails to grab Spectra and threw her into the floating door she was standing next to, shutting it promptly after.

After finishing Kitty by freezing her completely, the reunited gang hopped into the Speeder and began their journey home. After a few complaints from Danny, Jazz took the wheel, Tucker sulking next to her. Sam laughed when Danny re-told the story.

"You aren't driving me any where from now on Tucker." Sam giggled and Danny agreed, looking at her. He loved her laugh. It sounded like ringing bells to him. His skin stilled burned from her touch before. It was so feathery like. He couldn't forget her amazing body.

Her delicious curves fitting into the crevices his body perfectly. Her eyes smoldering with emotion, and her voice. Oh god her voice. So sultry and cloudlike, it turned him on so much. Her strong lioness personality contrasting to her small petite form. She was a rare erotic flower, waiting to be ravished by an unsuspecting black and white bee….

"Danny." Sam nudged him, effectively awakening him of his daydream.

"Hmmm?" he answered softly, now aware of his surroundings. He could hear Jazz and Tucker chatting about new software available in the apple stores in the background.

"You're staring at me." He focused on her and saw a light blush dusting across her milky skin, making her look absolutely beautiful. Her eyes darted from him to the interior of the speeder, unable to hold such an intense stare with her best friend. He grabbed her chin and directed her gaze to him, their eyes again locked in a tight path, focused on nothing else but each other.

"I missed you Sam." Danny whispered.

"I missed you too, Danny." She whispered back, not skipping a beat. Unlike his heart which he swore stopped for a fraction of a second and proceeded to skid into a frenzy.

"EMBER! YOU WILL REMEMBER! EMBER! ONE THING REMAINS! EMBER! SOOO WARM AND TENDER! YOU WILL REMEMBER MY NAME!" Tucker screamed/sang very, very off key; which effectively ruined the moment between Sam and Danny, each looking at the other and flushing a bright red before looking away.

"TUCKER!" All three of them howled.

O.o.O

Sam shot up from her bed, panting wildly as her hand shot up to her chest. Her heartbeat pounded as she shook her head from side to side. Looking around she began to calm down realizing she was in her room. _A dream? Hallucination. Calm down Sam. _she thought to herself _You were just dreaming. _

With a heavy sigh she fell back into her pillow with a soft thud. Her hands mechanically ran through her hair, a tendency she developed from Danny, to calm the nerves inside her head to prevent her head-splitting migraines. She breathed in and out again, effectively slowing her heartbeat back to a normal resting pulse.

She glanced at her black, white and purple skull and spider decorated I-home on the black oak wood nightstand. Her small, simple black I-pod touch sat contently at the top, waiting to be used. It blinked 2:04am in bright white letters against the back ground of the picture she, Danny and Tucker took over the summer.

Sam was in the middle, Tucker on the left and Danny on the right. Tucker had his arm around Sam's shoulders and Danny's around her waist, pulling her a little closer than the techno geek beside her. All of them grinning madly. Sam's arms were absent, but pulled forward to signify she was the one who held the device when the picture was taken. Sam smiled to herself. She loved that picture.

Thinking back, her mind opened the memories of the given day. It started out terribly, her parents left without a word to a vacation in Italy for the month. When turned on the voicemail they had told her it was on a business trip but she knew better.

Turning eighteen couldn't come fast enough for her. So she wandered the house aimlessly to avoid the anger and loneliness that patched up in her. Abruptly, Sam's I-phone 4 sprang to life blaring "Bad" By Michael Jackson on her thick black comforter. She smiled and ran to her phone already knowing who was calling her.

Picking up the phone, she was greeted by Danny's picture. He was leaning to the left, tongue swerved to the right, lips puckered and eyes bulging out, holding the boyish glint of humor and happiness that she loved so much.

Sam made the mistake of telling Danny of her parents went MIA and argued of her independence. In the end, Danny won. After calling Tucker, the three of them ended up spending the day together, and it was one of the best days she's ever had.

Fooling around in the house, watching countless amounts of movies, bowling and lots of water fights. Sam sighed happily to herself again, she had the best pair of friends anyone could ask for. Which brought her back to her initial problem. Danny. Her mind seemed to swoon at just the thought of his name, her body yearning intensely for the close proximity she felt earlier today.

_What is this boy doing to me?_ She inquired softly. She felt so hot. She moaned. _I have to get from this bed. _Sam stripped her dark comforter from her body and leaped off the bed.

The air hitting her skin cooling her tremendously. She walked to her windows, opened the heavy dark purple drapery and slid open her glass doors. Walking barefoot onto the smooth, dark wood bamboo flooring on the balcony, she leaned against the custom made black railing.

The wind blowing her raven hair back. The days events being thrown back at her in tidal waves, she began to question her sanity. _Why am I doing this? Am I insane? _she chided herself. Feelings of guilt and regret began to well up in her.

This was her best friend, her protective brother, the boy she watched grow into a man, that lived down the street from her since she was three years old. They have such a close bond that she had never experienced with anyone before, is she really ready to gamble it all away? On the off chance that he feels anything for her?

Sam shook her head and sighed heavily. _Maybe I should just quit. Why am I even doing this? _Sam questioned. She smiled when another breeze came her way. Although this one was much cooler than the others.

"Hi Danny." Sam beamed. Knowing he was around.

"Dammit." She heard as he appeared in front of her, rubbing the back of his neck. His white hair was radiate against the light of the moon. "I'm sorry, I just came to check up on you before I headed home for the night."

"It's alright." She said, and seemed to zone out on his embarrassed face. He had on that adorable blush reddening his cheeks and his refusal to make eye contact. _He's just so cute. _Sam cooed in her head.

"Cute jammies." Danny commented, trading the blush to Sam. She wore a plain lacy black tank top that showed a little of her lower stomach with vertically striped lavender, black and white midrise short shorts.

"So why are you up this early anyway?" He asked. His curiosity returning. Sam blushed and looked away, not willing to tell him that she had a nightmare about him leaving her. It was just too real. Sam turned away from him, her hair blowing in front of her.

"Couldn't sleep?" She offered, and it wasn't a lie, but not quite the truth either. But the tone of her voice made it seem like a question. She closed her eyes and waited for his reply, wondering if he took her bait. When she opened her eyes she was surprisingly met with intense emerald ones.

"Sam.." he breathed. Dear god she almost fainted, her knees felt so weak she wasn't sure she could stand. He was so close to her, almost nose to nose. His cool breath on her face. Her stomach swam as her heart raced. And all he did was say her name.

"You can tell me anything. You know that." She wanted to look away, feeling so vulnerable when he looked at her like that. He could see right through her. His gaze was so captivating, it paralyzed her. Her nerves and anxiety in heavy overdrive, she felt her skin get heated so quickly.

She tried to form words, but the signal from her brain never got to her lips, drowning in the fear, racing thoughts and her body's desires. There were so many things she wanted to do to him right now. Her mind seemed to play tricks on her, imagining him pressing firmly against her ravishing her lips all night long.

He leaned in closer, their foreheads pressing together softly. His lips ghosted over hers. _Whats happening? _Sam panicked. For a moment, his lips hovered over hers; then his lips moved past hers, brushing the corner of her lips and pressing firmly into her cheek. Sam closed her eyes, gently inhaling to cool her fiery lungs, not realizing she wasn't breathing and relinquishing in his presence. Her body was on fire. Her insides turned to mesh. All too soon, Danny pulled away and smiled.

"A kiss makes everything better, right?" He asked, still holding his gentle gaze with her. Sam was still unable to speak, her mind and body at war with each other. She nodded slowly. _Say something idiot! _Sam voiced inside her head. Her mind was finally about to push some words to her lips.

"Thank you." She was so tense she felt her lip starting to quiver, so she pushed them into her mouth and bit down fiercely, forming a slight smiling straight line. Danny grinned.

"You're Welcome." he looked out into the sky. "My parents get home late tonight, if they check on me and see I'm not there, my ass is grass." Danny shrugged. When Sam didn't reply he looked at her again and involuntarily caressed her left cheek. Her lips popped out suddenly.

"Hang out for the rest of the weekend?" she blurted out, looking shocked at her own words. Her mind screeched at her for blurting out on such am impulse. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _She repeated. Nethertheless, Danny smiled gently.

"Sure." With that he floated above her, winked and exploded in the air, flying away at top speeds. Sam was left to touch her cheek where he kissed her, staring after him. Sam shook her head softly and let out another breath she didn't know she was holding.

Just merely being in his presence made a part of her, that she thought had died long ago, feel so alive. One look and she fell to her knees. Her mind was a jumbled mess, her insides in turmoil. If Danny kept her around, she must just die of a heart attack. Her mind was made. There was no more doubts. She couldn't be friends with him any more. He has to be hers.

"Game on Danny."

_**Holy molys! This story is heating up! Thanks to everyone who showed me love :) If you have any ideas feel free to throw them at me anyway you want tuhhh! But please review! :) I accept constructive criticism, not flames. Other than that, have a great school year everyone!**_

_**Peace, Love and Magic Bananas,**_

_**SAMBUSHiiPANDA**_


	3. Challenges

**_I'm so sorry! I know this is WAAYYY overdue_**

**_Thank you to everyone who stayed by my side even though I haven't updated in like two months! I got so crazy busy it was INSANE! Meetings on top of meetings for school clubs, intense badminton practices, choir concerts and festivals and a shitload of school homework gave me like no time to write whatsoever. But thankfully someone created a magnificent week and called it FALL BREAK! So after resting up, I received my laptop and went to work! So I am so happy to give you chapter 3! So I hope that I won't miss any more deadlines, but I can't make any promises since our team is going to play at state next week. Also I must give thanks to everyone who _**

**Author Alerted: draco-rex, Penguin Lord0029**

**Reviewed: Alex Lights, DXSF, Sunshine-Midnight123, ChocolateSunshine500, Spacecookie, DPchick and xsugarxblossomx**

**Story Alerted: Whiteneko13, Goku's elergy, ChocolateSunshine500, Thorn-Apple-Blossom, Riotstarter1214, idontknow742, aslan333, riotstarter1214, Nightwing509, Cedarheart, Spacecookie, Joker3Vampire, vampirekitty578, Spyke28, loverofstuff1224, HP DIVA, jc4ever11 and Whiteneko13 **

**Added to Favorites: joecool2335, ChocolateSunshine500, MizDarky215, aslan333, Spacecookie, Joker3Vampire, Diz iz Madness XD, leechlover1901, ChibiNekoDemonLover, divinedragonchick and joecool2335 **

**AND Favorite Authored: Diz is Madness XD**

**You guys rock my socks! :)))**

**Please enjoy! (aslan333 i wrote this scene thinking of you! XD)**

**:)))**

* * *

><p><strong>Just merely being in his presence made a part of her that she though has died long ago, feel so alive. One look and she fell to her knees. Her mind was such a jumbled mess, her insides in turmoil. If Danny kept her around, she must just die of a heart attack. Her mind was made. There were no more doubts, She couldn't be friends with him any more. He has to be hers. <strong>

"**Game on Danny"**

"Sam," Danny started, "You know that you can tell me anything." His forehead pressed softly against hers. "I know." She answered softly, holding her gaze with him; he leaned in farther, his lips ghosting over hers. _'Am I out of my mind?'_ He screeched inside his skull. Though, before he could pull away, Sam closed the gap and planted her lips firmly on his. It felt as if fireworks went off in his head, his body a flaming inferno. The feeling was amazing. Involuntarily, his arms wrapped themselves around her slender waist, pulling her closer to him. He felt her arms circle themselves around his neck, deepening the kiss. His hands began to work themselves down to her hips, His fingers caressing her smooth skin.

He slipped under her lace shirt, his hands eagerly awaiting more. He subconsciously pulled her closer to him, feeling the close proximity that he has desired ever since he hugged her earlier that day; the feel of her moving and breathing against his body had his mind in a haywire. He couldn't take this; he had to have her now. Danny grabbed her ass and squeezed it firmly, pulling her up on him but unintentionally grinding her into him in the process. Sam moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. Danny led her back into her room, the shadows of the dark room instantly heightening the mood. He continued on to the middle of the left wall, where her bed was placed. Upon reaching it, he placed her down gently, never breaking the anticipated kiss. Sam continued to moan against him as his hands traveled down her body.

Danny reluctantly broke their kiss and began down her neck, his slow kisses taunting her all the way down. Sam slid her hands into Danny's hair, mesmerized with the rhythm of his heart wrenching slow kisses. Danny stopped his ministrations to pull off Sam's lacy nightshirt to reveal an equally lacy black bra, making her silky porcelain skin stand out and against the light of the moon, she was a sight to behold. _'Beautiful.'_ Danny couldn't help but think about his dark princess. She tightened her grip on his raven hair when he reached the valley of her breasts, grazing over them. He kissed the sides of each one before reaching behind her and undoing the clasps, absentmindedly discarding the fabric. Wasting no time he wrapped his tongue around her nipple, earning a firm moan from Sam before taking the mound into his mouth.

Her back arched off the bed as he licked and sucked her mercilessly. He firmly kneaded the left one, receiving another drawn out groan from his lover. He switched sides and Sam's hands gripped Danny's hair tighter, gasping and begging for more. Danny kissed down to her stomach to the hem of her shorts. He pulled the elastic down slowly and kissed the spot where it was before pulling the shorts down, dropping them without a second thought. Sam gasped as the cool air instantly hitting her body. Sliding off her black panties, he became acquainted with her arousal and inhaled deeply. He ran his fingers over her sex and Sam arched her back to moan his name.

Danny caressed her harder as she began to come apart. Danny ran his thumb over her light tufts of hair and inserted a digit into her. She groaned and called out his name. He pumped his fingers into her, loving the way that her body reacted to his actions. Sam moaned his name, easing a little looser on Danny's hair. He added another finger inside of her, stabbing her way and that. Sam screamed, incomprehensible sounds releasing from her mouth. Danny dipped his head down to taste her, swerving his tongue all around her and suckling gently.

"Danny!" Sam hollered in the dark room as she came. He lapped her up eagerly and kissed his way back up to her lips, sharing a passionate kiss. Sam pressed against him, forcing Danny upright on his knees and she pulled away. Sam Manson, an ever-changing woman, gave a smile as she pulled at Danny's grey T-shirt. Agreeing, Danny gave a sexy smirk as he went intangible, slipping off all his clothes before hungrily taking what was rightfully his. He hovered over her, staring deep into her eyes as he inserted himself into her slippery caverns.

They both moaned against one another. Danny reveled in the feeling of Sam wrap around him. She was wet and hot. Danny impatiently thrust inside her and swore he saw stars. He began a furious pace, pumping in and out of her relentlessly in rhythm with Sam's pleading sounds. "Oh God Danny, FASTER!" She exclaimed, moving her hands to hold onto his shoulders. He eagerly obeyed, thrusting harder into his lover. Their h

earts escaladed as the intensity increased. Several minutes elapsed where he continued to penetrate her, her sexual arousing noises continuing to probe him on. Sam's fingers dug deeply in his shoulders, enlightening the mood for Danny as he began the rocky coaster of pleasure, unable to resist the sweet sensations that were brought on by this woman. Sam wrapped her legs around Danny's waist, pulling him closer to her as he continued to thrust in her over and over. He could feel her walls clenching around him as she neared her climax.

Danny slid a hand between them and began rubbing her clit. Sam screamed his name once again as she came. Danny gave into his throbbing manhood, and they both coated each other completely. Danny fell beside his love, their panting being the only sounds prominent in the room for a couple of moments. He turned over to share a passionate kiss with Sam, each coming down from their highs.

"You're amazing." He whispered to her, his hands tracing the contours of her profile staring back at him. "I love you, Sam." The words seemed to tumble off his lips without his realization. He stopped his movements and stared at her shocked face, worried for what his careless confession might have done to their relationship. Then he saw what he was least expecting, a huge smile lightened her face.

"I love you too, Danny." He stared at her dumbstruck. Though he couldn't stop the sudden smile that lightened the two of them, a secret that haunted them both now vanished, they giggled with the new feeling of defined love. They shared another passionate kiss, which effectively lead them to go another few rounds…..

Danny moaned and turned over in his king sized bed, mulling over his previous fantasy that assaulted his mind ever since he left Sam's mansion last night, He had been having vivid daydreams ever since, he couldn't stop his active imagination that seemed to overtake his body with his touch, smell and taste; the feel of her soft milky skin against his and the way her body seemed to flow so easily with his, the way she screamed his name.

His member throbbed in agreement and Danny ran his hands on his face and through his hair a couple of times to try and calm himself down, but to no avail. He sighed with sexual frustration that he felt whenever he was around his attractive female friend. He often had trouble dealing with it. Danny let his arms fall back down on his crisp white sheets, his chest beginning to show beneath. Although covered, he couldn't ignore the painful twitch of his groin, pitching a fairly large tent under his covers. He couldn't concentrate on anything else without immediately coming back to Sam.

The way she laughed made his heart lighten. The way she talked to him made him hang onto every word like a lost puppy. When she touched him it sent him into a flaming sensation that he couldn't get enough of, that he was constantly searching for. How he ached for her to caress his body, indulge her full lips on his. He couldn't think of anything else but her taking him hard and dragging him down full force for another hot, searing anticipated kiss.

Whoa mama.

Damn Sam.

Danny moaned in frustration when his manhood throbbed at full force at him. Dammit! He had to start sleeping nude because his erections became strong enough to break cotton, the only down side of continually settling into his newfound ghost powers. This was extremely painful and gave him about ten times the sex drive. He came to his conclusion to get rid of his problem. He reached down under the sheets and grabbed a hold of his manhood. He winced at the sensitivity of it and tried to ignore that fact that it was his hand and imagined that it was Sam's.

He let his lustful imagination run wild with thoughts of his love, their bodies colliding together in an erotic dance of ecstasy that only they knew the steps to. Her hands exploring every part of his body as if he would be gone any second, helping him fly higher in the climb of ecstasy. He pumped himself harder. Her hot breath on his body had him even more addicted with every passing minute.

The smell of her arousal in the air, how he ached to taste the delicious aroma that crowded his thoughts; the feel of her soft skin rubbing against him in her hottest moments, her core an untamed beast that he needed to ride and ravish her all night long. Danny moaned, rubbing his head intently. He began to feel the tightening of his lower stomach. Her full lips wrapped around his cock, her tongue seemed to mark him as his pleasure continued, leaving no part of him untouched. Danny grunted as his seed spilled over his hand. Danny sighed and fell back on his bed._ 'This is going to be a long day'_.

"Danny! Breakfast is ready!" Maddie called sweetly from his door. Danny looked over to his nightstand at the neon red 8:13 that glared back at him, cursed and fumbled out of bed. He ran over to his dresser and threw open the drawer searching desperately for his pajama pants and a towel to cover his recent activities.

"Danny! Are you in there?" Maddie knocked, her motherly concern shining through her voice. Danny didn't answer, fumbling with his pants leg, knowing that the sooner he answered, the less time he would have before she would barge in here and demand to know what in heaven's name he was doing.

'_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1….'_

"Daniel Scott Fenton! What on Earth are you doing?" Maddie walked in to see her son stretching in his pajama pants. She was dressed in a white apron on top of her normal blue and black hazmat suit, hugging her large curves. Her orange bob was mixed in with grey hairs, indicating her older age. She wore simple black Nikes, liking the comfort. Her dark blue eyes held motherly concern and her dainty arms, though built frame were on her large hips.

"Nothing mom… jeez I heard you the first time." He pretended to yawn. His mother shot him a look before glancing around his room.

"Just little precautions to check my son's youth! You're not exactly a little boy anymore, Danny. I need to make sure to keep these hungry women off you." His mother smiled at Danny's blush and turned on her heel out of his room. Danny shook his head and followed his mom downstairs.

O.o.O

Sam paced inside her room, still in her pj's from last night and was unable to sleep thanks to last night's escapades. Now she has to be with him all weekend. The thought of Danny being that close proximity with her acknowledged feelings made her extremely dizzy. She was hoping she wouldn't jump him right then and there. So many times she was thought of cancelling, but she knew that Danny wouldn't let her without good reason.

Within ten minutes he would be on her balcony demanding an explanation. She was going to have to wing it and hope for the best. _'Now what to do to keep the secret Casanova off my back?'_ she thoughts to herself, mechanically running her hands through her hair. She signed and took a couple of deep breaths_. 'Maybe I should just keep my distance'_ she tried to convince herself _'that shouldn't be too hard…right?'_ Sam's thoughts were interrupted by her phone that vibrated loudly on her bed. She rushed over and saw that she received a text message Tucker.

_**Meet at Nasties in 15**__**.**__** Wear something pretty sugaa cuz Danny will be there. ;) **_

Sam rolled her eyes and smiled.

_**Thx 4 the info. Ill be there and so will Val so make sure you wear your muscles and big boy pants. :]]**_

She laughed when the message sent. Going to her closet to see what she should wear, but as usual Sam's thoughts ultimately drifted back to Danny. She pictured him probably laying in his bed, as customary on the weekends. It's rare that he gets up before his mom makes breakfast. Being the standard lazy ass as he was, more than half the time she spends with him is in his room.

Sam smiled to herself; it's hard to forget him when he invades all of her thoughts. She made her way to her private bathroom to take a shower. As she stepped out of her clothes and into the hot water, she couldn't help but be curious on how this whole "tips and tricks" thing would work with Ember, Spectra and Kitty. She hadn't told Danny or Tucker, so what if it turns out to be some big scam?

Danny would roast her for sure. She had to keep this a huge secret. Now the next order of business is to test the water between her and Danny. Sam began to remember one of the conversations between her and the girls before getting rescued by him.

"_Sometimes when seeing a friendship in a new light, things can be a little rocky. You start noticing nervous habits, words and actions with new meanings that didn't occur to you before." Spectra started, pacing around the rock that they were all standing on.  
><em>

"_Now it could either go fantastically and you guys live happily ever after… or…" Ember started._

"_Crash and burn" Kitty put it. "So make him your bitch and take charge, but don't be a bitch about it." She laughed. Sam nodded, opening up to the logical idea._

"_Got it."_

Now, how to implement that without being obvious? Tucker would catch on if she wasn't careful, but since Danny is clueless, she shouldn't have too much of a difficult time.

Sam's phone vibrated violently against the marble vanity a few feet away from her shower. Once washing off all the suds she turned off the shower and wrapped the lavender towel around her slim frame, venturing towards the source of the noise. She then realized that she had 3 missed calls 2 voicemail and about 5 text messages.

"Damn Danny. I was just taking a shower..shit." Sam muttered to herself, reading all the messages. Though a part of her couldn't help but swoon that he cares so much for her well-being.

_**Where r u? I called u like 3 times!**_

_**Sam! Please pick up.**_

_**Were waiting the N B, u were supposed 2 b here 5 mins ago.**_

Sam shook her head and laughed.

"You know I hate to be kept waiting Sammy." Danny whispered in her ear from behind her. Startled, Sam dropped her phone and stiffened. She tried to repress the erotic nature that he aroused in her. His cool breath hitting her neck made her knees suddenly go weak. The sultry easiness in his tone had her stomach tightening and her core heating with need. Now all he had to do was touch her, and she would melt to goo. Maybe he could rip off her towel and fuck her until she screamed.

Stop it Sam.

"Patience is a virtue, Danny." Sam finally responded coolly, turning to face him, hands on her hips. He was about to come back with another snappy comment before stopping, shutting his mouth and blushing madly. His left arm went to scratch the back of his neck, one of his typical nervous habits and he looked away from her, suddenly ashamed. Sam drank in his uneasy appearance, about to ask him what the matter was before glancing down.

'_you're wearing nothing but a skimpy towel you slut.'_ She reminded herself. Sam sighed and looked back up to Danny whose glance was concentrated on a spot on the wall behind her.

"Well I need to finish getting dressed, so unless you would like to stay…" Sam laughed at Danny's bright red face.

"N-n-n-n-o! I-I'll wait outs-side." Danny stuttered, turning intangible and bouncing out of Sam's room. He landed on the ground and concreted. He immediately let his weak knees fall into the couch behind him and placed his head in his hands, trying desperately to calm his breathing.

This woman was going to be the death of him! I mean sure, phasing into her room uninvited might cause to be a little problem but c'mon! Nothing but wet hair and a towel? And then she effortlessly invites him to stay while she changes? Oh how every fiber of his being was screaming to say yes. How he just wanted to rip off that towel off her slim figure and show her what he's wanted to do to her for years.

How good she would smell of strawberries being that close proximity. How she would taste while he licked and suckled every inch of her body. How she would feel with his surging cock plunged inside, filling her caverns completely.

'_Breathe Fenton Breathe.' _He told himself. _'can't have a repeat of this morning.'_ Just chill, and think about other things that don't pertain to how much you need her physically, mentally and sexually. That shouldn't be too hard right?

"Okay I'm ready to go." Sam called from the top of the stairs, the clack of her combat boots being echoed from walking on each step.

'oh…_sweet baby jesus.' _Danny whined in his mind. '_How am I supposed to not think about her when she's dressed like that?'_

Sam stepped off the last step, exposing her entire outfit. She wore a racy tight polyester jumpsuit with red stripes going down the sides of her shorts, hugging the curves of her breast very nicely. There was a large zipper in the front that went all the way down her belt, as if to taunt those near her. The belt around her hips was black, studded and spiked in various places.

All down her legs that were exposed she had on black fishnet stockings and her combat boots concluded the setup. She wore fingerless gloves with black lace going around the wrist and small chains hanging off the sides. Her raven hair was down straight, her choppy layers complimenting nicely. Her eyes were smoky black and white shadow and red lipstick. She looked like any man's erotic dream of a mechanic. Dressed like that, she could work on his car anytime. He suppressed a moan.

'_She can work on other things too…'_ his mind taunted, _'Shit, she's gonna make me blow a gasket'_. Danny coughed and rubbed the back of his neck again. "U-um you ready t-to go?" he asked. Sam smiled at his obvious uncomfortable notions. _'Way to go, now she thinks you're a fucking moron.' _He chided himself, sighing harshly before going to grab his car keys, noticing from his peripheral vision that she was holding hers too.

"Um, are you going to ride with me?" He asked, pointing to her keys. Sam shook her head.

"Nah, I was going to take my baby out for a little ride today. I haven't been on my motorcycle in like 3 months." Sam smiled, getting excited once again that her parents aren't around to tell her what she can and can't do.

"Oh okay, I'll meet you there." Danny nodded, trying to hide his disappointment as he turned away.

"We'll get there at the same time, just on different vehicles." Sam explained, shaking her head and walking in front of him to open the front door and walking outside to her garage. Standing there, Danny deciphered what she just said.

Sam. On a motorcycle. Riding in front of him. In that outfit.

'_This is going to be a long day.'_ Danny concluded, following Sam out the door, closing it behind him with the automatic lock immediately behind.

O.o.O

"What the hell took you guys so long?" Tucker complained from a booth in the Nasty Burger. "Some humpin' and rompin' taken place in my absence?" He asked, wriggling his eyebrows. Danny and Sam denied the crazed statement, blushing madly. Tucker drank in Sam's appearance.

"Whose car are you going to work on Sam? I presume Danny's?" He laughed at their tomato faces.

"Tucker! Shut up!" Sam looked away, covering some of her face with her hair.

"Oh c'mon, humor me. You guys are late, arrive at the same time and you're dressed like that and Danny can't form coherent words? You really think that I'm going to let this go?" Tucker grilled. "So what happened?"

"Nothing Tucker. Much to your disappointment." Danny replied.

"Doesn't seem like nothing when you got a view like that." Tucker muttered, though years of ghost fighting honed Danny's instincts to hear absolutely everything, earning him the nickname Shaggy Dog, along with Clueless. Danny growled and kicked Tucker harshly under the table, causing him to yelp.

"Ow! What the hell?" Tucker cried, rubbing his shins and glaring at Danny.

"So, how are things with you and Val? Gotten her attention by "subtle communication" yet?" Sam asked, using the bending of her middle and pointer fingers on the words to emphasize the intended sarcasm.

Tucker rolled his eyes and disagreed. "She said she needs time to think and isn't looking for an "active relationship" right now." Tucker also used the motions to highlight his irritation. "Sam you're a girl. What the hell does that mean?" Tucker inclined curiously.

"Now do you want this the easy way or the hard way?" Sam inquired, not intentionally trying to hurt the techno geek's feelings.

"Take it like a man." Danny intervened, slamming his hand lightly on the table for prominence.

"Give it to me straight." Tucker sighed, feeling bad news.

"It just means that she needs some time and that she might be interested in you but is unsure if she wants be with you." Sam shrugged.

"Not want to be with me? With all this charisma, good looks and intelligence? Criminal." Tucker shook his head.

"Yea, don't forget you're heart breaking modesty."

"I know, I'm just the full package aren't I? I don't even know why I'm still a virgin." Tucker concluded, think very intently.

For the next fifteen minutes or so, Danny and Sam thought of reasons why their friend couldn't get laid, and Tucker being Tucker, denied them all.

"Oh please Danny, if It weren't for Sam you wouldn't be getting any either." Tucker laughed at their faces and Sam choking on her soda.

"Fuck you Tucker. I've gotten plenty of offers." Danny disagreed. Which was quite true, after hitting his peak in the middle of his sophomore year, many girls suddenly became interested in him. Sam turned to face him.

"Like who?"

"Yes Danny, Like who?" Tucker egged on, watching the madness unfold.

"ummm….a couple of girls actually. I don't remember most of them." Danny said, his left arm once again going back to rub his neck. "It doesn't mean much, so I forget about them." Danny saw Sam chew on the inside of her cheek, one of her habits that she does when she's upset.

"Aw isn't that sweet, Sam wants to know if she'll be your first." Tucker smiled, though cried out in sharp pain when Sam's boot came in contact with his already bruising shin.

"Ouch! I hope you two don't have kids anytime soon, you guys have some major anger issues to work out first." Tucker whined, rubbing his leg while Danny and Sam laughed in triumph.

As if on cue, the football players and various cheerleaders, or "Pussy Posse" as Sam calls them, came in through the Nasty burger. The hoes were dressed in tight booty shorts and equally revealing tank tops and high heels while the jocks wore their standard letterman's jacket and jeans with expensive shoes. Stereotypical.

"Oh look, the Pussy Posse's here. This place is going downhill fast." Sam mentioned sarcastically, making the guys laugh. Their laugher did not go unnoticed, making the so proclaimed "King and Queen" of Casper rear their ugly heads.

"Ugh, who invited those losers?" Paulina sneered, suddenly disgusted with the eating establishment. Dash agreed without looking back and marched up to the counter.

"Loose the geeks or we're out." Dash proclaimed to the cashier, Paulina heartily agreed from behind him.

"Look Dash, they have just as much right to be here as you do. So either deal with it or be my guess and leave." Valerie closed, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes at the beefy idiot in front of her. Her long dark curly locks came down to her mid back, but was tied back into a ponytail and covered with the NB hat. She was dressed in the horrid uniform of the nasty burger, with clashing red and orange colors and Nasty burger written across the left shoulder. She wore no make-up except some lip gloss, seeing no point since she hates the uniform and nothing will take away from its obvious lack of style.

"You're just saying that because you're one of them." Dash waved and let the matter drop. "What ever, I'll have a Mighty Double Meat Cheese Burger and fries."

"Anything else? Or is the princess not eating today?" Valerie mentioned the Latina behind him.

"I'll have a have a mini mighty salad. _Puta molestos…"_ Paulina muttered under her breath.

"Okay, I'll call you when it's done." Valerie said. "Now move you're steroid ass is holding up the line." Dash rolled his eyes again and left the line, allowing it to move up by a giant step. Looking around the fast food joint, they saw that all the tables were taken up by everyone except for the one right by where Danny, Sam and Tucker were sitting.

"Ugh, baby can't we just tell some people to move?" Paulina asked, sticking her lip out the way she always does when she want something.

"I don't care, I'm going to sit down." Dash suddenly said, oddly changing his mind about wanting them out of the place. Paulina looked to where he was staring which ultimately ended to Sam. The Latina became furious and hit her boyfriend in the shoulder, not close enough to even remotely scratch him, but enough to get his attention.

"What are you trippin' for?" He asked her looking at his girlfriend up and down.

"You're looking at that skank! What the hell?" Paulina furiously whispered, stomping her foot the way she does when she's upset.

"No I wasn't." Dash lied, "C'mon let's go sit." He began to make his way over to the booth right behind the trio, angry Paulina in tow.

"_estupido y feo." _The Spanish insults rolled off Paulina's mouth with instant hatred for the Goth beauty in front of her. Dash sat beside her and put his chin in his hands, not hiding the fact that he was staring at Sam from behind. Paulina smacked the arm that held Dash's head, causing him to hit the blue table face down."

"What the hell is you're problem?" Dash hissed at her quite loudly, causing a few people to turn and look at what was happening.

"Dash, you're order's done." Valerie called.

"Go get our damn food." Paulina glared. Dash rolled his eyes again, slowly getting up from the table and walking across the place to get their food.

"…Issues much?" Paulina over heard Sam say. Her blood began to boil. How dare that ugly bat talk about her? Paulina roughly got up from where she was sitting and walked over to their table, fueled by anger, she slapped her hand down on their table, grabbing their attention.

"_No me chingues, _You gothic dweeb." Paulina confronted Sam. Sam stood up, angered by the nerve.

"Excuse me? Why don't you take you're little Pussy Posse somewhere else, we were here first. And I don't see how you would be hungry, stuffing all of their dicks in your mouth." Sam crossed her arms, separated by Danny sitting on the outside of the booth, she couldn't scratch out the bitch's eyes like she wanted to, so she was going to have to settle with words.

"Oh…Catfight." Tucker smiled, but the look on Danny's face had his smile gone in a moment's notice.

"Ugh you're just mad because you couldn't get any if you tried. Not my fault you're too ugly to love." Paulina sneered.

"You're boyfriend doesn't seem to think so." Sam laughed, pointing at Dash to see him staring at her. Paulina whipped her Latina hair to see Dash's eyes get wide before turning away. Sam laughed and Paulina turned back to her, steaming.

"It's on, you ugly bitch." Paulina growled, walking backwards slowly from the table.

"_enfermos se espera."_ Sam laughed at the expression on Paulina's face. She stomped out of the fast food restaurant, Dash stood, staring at Sam. Danny turned to catch his star and began to glare at him. Dash looked at Danny and crossed his arms.

"What are you going to do Fentina? Like I'm afraid of you."

"DASH! Now!" Paulina screamed from outside.

"Well you better get a move on or you won't be getting any tonight." Danny smirked. Dash, in true puppy like fashion, walked out to follow his master. Tucker high-fived Sam.

"Way to go kid!" Sam laughed along with him and sat down. Danny sighed.

"You shouldn't mess with her Sam, this could turn out badly."

"Oh whatever. What the worst that cheerleader can do?" Sam laughed. "Its war now. One that I don't plan on losing."

_**Ohhh snappsss! :O Sam vs. Paulina! Who will win? I don't know yet….lol I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! I wanna know how I did on my first lemon and alla that jazz! Stay awesome and keep reviewing! :DDDD**_

_**-SAMBUSHiiPANDA**_


	4. Guidance

_**Omgosh! YAY chapter is up! Again thanks to all the people who stuck by me! I think I'm going to attempt to update again within the next week or two :) Since you all have been to so good to me ;D Thanks to all those who have either alerted, reviewed or favorited:**_

**Author Alerted: draco-rex, Penguin Lord0029**

**Reviewed: Alex Lights, DXSF, Sunshine-Midnight123, ChocolateSunshine500, Spacecookie, DPchick and xsugarxblossomx, Adam, ZayZay1221, DangerDrew and Alyssa Fenton**

**Story Alerted: Whiteneko13, Goku's elergy, ChocolateSunshine500, Thorn-Apple-Blossom, Riotstarter1214, idontknow742, aslan333, riotstarter1214, Nightwing509, Cedarheart, Spacecookie, Joker3Vampire, vampirekitty578, Spyke28, loverofstuff1224, HP DIVA, jc4ever11, Permanent Chaos, ghostanimal, thesoral, The Mysterious Femme, ZayZay1221, tokkafan4life and Hikari Urania**

**Added to Favorites: joecool2335, ChocolateSunshine500, MizDarky215, aslan333, Spacecookie, Joker3Vampire, Diz iz Madness XD, leechlover1901, ChibiNekoDemonLover, divinedragonchick, renting, Celeb'loki, ZayZay1221, tokkafan4life, risatt123**

**YES! I love that it gets bigger and bigger every chapter! I want to try and reach 25 reviews with this chapter so PLEASE review! :)**

**-Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p><em>Danny POV<em>

"What the hell took you guys so long?" Tucker complained from a booth in the Nasty Burger. "Some humpin' and rompin' taken place in my absence?" He asked wriggling his eyebrows. Danny and Sam denied the crazed statement, blushing madly. Tucker drank in Sam's appearance.

"Whose car are you going to work on Sam? I presume Danny's?" He laughed at out tomato faces. _Shut the hell up Tucker. _I thought annoyed.

"Tucker! Shut up!" Sam looked away. _Now he's going too far. _I contemplated, looking over to see a shield of Sam's hair. I wanted to stroke it, it looked so soft.

"Oh c'mon, humor me. You guys are late, arrive at the same time and you're dressed like that and Danny can't form coherent words. You really think I'm going to let this go?" Tucker grilled. "So what happened?"

'_What the hell is he talking about?'_ I questioned. _'We were only gone for 15 minutes tops.'_

"Nothing Tucker, much to your disappointment." I replied. _'What is he some kind of Voyeuristic?'_

"Doesn't seem like nothing when you got a view like that." Tucker muttered. I growled and kicked him hard in the shin, causing Tucker to yelp. _'Yea you had it coming.' _I laughed in my mind.

"Ow! What the hell?" Tucker cried, rubbing his shins and glaring at me.

"So how are things with you and Val? Gotten her attention by "subtle communication" yet?" Sam asked, using bunny ears to emphasize her points. _'Subtle communication? Really Tuck? More like hit it and quit it.' _I rolled my eyes, thankfully no one noticed.

Tucker rolled his eyes too and disagreed. "She said she needs time to think and isn't looking for an "active relationship" right now." Tucker used the little bunny ears as well. Why does everyone use those? It gives me a headache because then all I can think of are tiny bunnies running rapid everywhere. Bounce. Bouncy Bounce. Tuck sighed. "Sam you're a girl, what the _hell_ does that mean?" He inclined, looking aspirated.

Sam smiled, seemingly taking pity on her Techno friend. "Now do you want the easy way or the hard way?" Sam inquired not intentionally trying to hurt the techno geek's feelings. _'Oh please, take it like a man punk.' _I voiced my thoughts, minus the punk part, slamming my hand on the table.

"Give it to me straight." Tucker sighed, feared bad news.

"It just means that she needs some time and that she might be interested in you but is unsure if she wants to be with you." Sam shrugged.

"Not want to be with me? With all this charisma, good looks and intelligence? Criminal." Tucker shook his head. _'Is he serious?' _I thought.

"Yea, don't forget you're heartbreaking modesty." I laughed. Sam smiled at me and my heart started to pump a little faster. I loved it when she smiled and I would do anything to keep it on her face. Wait, what am I saying? This is my best friend I'm talking about. I shook the thoughts out of my head and tried to focus on the conversation before me.

"I know I'm just the full package aren't I? I don't even know why I'm still a virgin." Tucker concluded, thinking intently. '_Okay I can't do this' _I sighed in my head. _'Just ignore him.'_

"Oh please Danny, if it weren't for Sam you wouldn't be getting any either." Tucker at their faces and Sam choking on her soda. _'WHAT?'_

"Fuck you Tucker. I've gotten plenty of offers." I replied. I guess I've been grabbing the attention of a lot of the girls in school lately. My mind flashed back only a portion of the encounters. Some of them were very aggressive, telling me to meet them at their houses or behind the school. Others were more modest, asking me to a movie or if I wanted to go to a party they were having. I turned them all down, and told myself that I just wanted to spend time with my friends. Right?

"Like who?" She demanded.

"Yes Danny, like who?" Tucker egged on. _'Stupid Tucker. Putting me on the spot.' _

"Ummm…." I stuttered "A couple of girls actually. I don't remember most of them." I said, my left arm going to rub the back of my neck. _'Waaayyy more than a couple.' _I thought. _'Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad.' _I turned to see Sam looking at me, then she began to chew on the inside of her small cheeks. Never a good sign. I inwardly sighed, _'Tucker you asshole. Imma kill you for this.' _I amended.

"Aw isn't that sweet, Sam wants to know if she'll be your first." Tucker smiled, though cried out in pain when Sam's boot came in contact with his already bruising shin. I smiled, _'That's my Sammy.' _I chided happily.

"Ouch! I hope you two don't have kids anytime soon, you guys have some major anger issues to work out first." Tucker whines, rubbing his leg.

Sam turned and scoffed at the door. "Oh look, the Pussy Posse's here. This place is going downhill fast." She retorted. We all laughed and continued what we were saying. I heard Dash talking about getting rid of geeks, but threw the thought out of my mind. I didn't feel like getting into a fight with one of the biggest idiots out there.

"So Sam, when do you think you're parents will be coming back?" Tucker asked. "Or are you enjoying your freedom too much that you might have murdered them?" He joked. Sam stayed quiet.

"SAM!" Tucker ogled.

"I was kidding." Sam laughed, "I haven't gotten that far in the plan yet." She winked.

"You scared me there." Tucker shook his head. "Not funny Sam."

"I hope they stay, wherever the hell they are. They said something about wanting to stay for some huge press conference. My dad probably wants to show off his huge muscle cars to instill fear in his employees. I mean c'mon, Issues much?" Sam rolled her eyes.

I heard a growl behind me and then sharp clicks of expensive high heels before I saw Paulina in the corner of my eye. She slammed her hands down on the table, grabbing everyone's attention and glaring daggers at Sam.

"_**No me chingues, **_you gothic DWEEB" She spat. (Don't fuck with me) I heard Sam growl behind me. She stood up sternly, anger rolling off of her in waves.

"Excuse me? Why don't you take you're little Pussy Posse somewhere else, we were here first. And I don't see how you would be hungry, stuffing all of their dicks in your mouth." Sam crossed her arms, separated by me. She glanced down at me, silently asking me to step aside and let her claw Paulina's eyes out like I know she wanted to. Though I stayed put, so she looked back up to continue her onslaught of verbal insults.

"Oh catfight, Tucker smiled. I glared icy daggers at him and his smile disappeared.

"Ugh, you're just mad because you couldn't get any if you tried. Not my fault you're too ugly to love." Paulina sneered.

"Your boyfriend doesn't seem to think so." Sam laughed, pointing at Dash to see him staring at her. Paulina whipped her Latina hair to see Dash's eyes get wide before turning away. Sam laughed and Paulina turned back to her, steaming.

"It's on, you ugly bitch." Paulina growled, walking backwards slowly form the table.

"_Enf__ermos se espera." _(I'll be waiting) Sam laughed at the expression on Paulina's face. _'Sam knows Spanish? Hm…I'll add that to the list of languages that she knows.'_ I noted. Paulina stomped out of the fast food restaurant, Dash stood, staring at Sam. I glared at him. What an ass, staring Sam. I was retraining from getting too riled up. _'Just rip him in half.' _I could feel Phantom seethe. _'It's not like it will take much.' _Dash looked at me and crossed his arms.

"What are you going to do Fentina? Like I'm afraid of you." he retorted. _'Oh, you should be.' _Phantom laughed. _'See you in the afterlife.' _Stop it, I told myself.

"DASH! Now!" Paulina screamed from outside.

"Well you better get a move on or you won't be getting any tonight." I smirked. Dash, just like the dog he is, followed after Paulina. I turned to see Tucker high-fiving Sam.

"Way to go kid." Sam laughed along with him. I sighed. _'She shouldn't be doing this, she could get hurt.' _

"You should mess with her Sam, this could turn out badly." I turned to her having a carefree look on her face.

"Oh whatever. What's the worst that cheerleader can do?" She retorted. "It's war now, one that I don't plan on losing." She amended, looking very determined. _'I shouldn't doubt her but…..I just have a bad feeling about all of this.' _I reflected.

_End Danny POV_

O.o.O

Sam danced around her room, her hips swing back and forth with the intoxicating drums that manhandled the speakers when she hooked them up in her room for direct surround sound. Oh yea. Her I-pod sat on top of her black, spider decorated I-home, the source of what was currently playing "Thanks for the Memories" by Fall Out Boy. Sam found herself mouthing the lyrics and humming the melody of the chorus.

Sam made her way to the closet as she tried to figure out what she should throw on her Saturday evening to meet with her teachers. She inevitably decided on a fire engine red tank with a bikers jacket, various chains and buckles decorating the front. She grabbed a pair of slightly worn and distressed dark wash jeans and black ankle boots, then proceeded to her private bathroom.

Once inside, she stepped out of her clothes and into the hot water that instantly relaxed her muscles. She sighed audibly at the relief. Her weekend had been nothing short of passionately wild. From taking the chance of a lifetime with putting her trust into people she fought daily not even two month before, to growing the balls to challenge the said "Queen Bee" of Casper High to an all out battle of the wits (one that she is sure to win) for her senior year.

Even through all of the mucky details, Sam was ecstatic none-the-less. Though the mature part of her constantly nagged in the back of her mind, telling her that the high road is the way to go and just looking at the Latina made her lose IQ points, and that she should just end this whole charade before it got out of hand.

However, she shook her head at her better judgment, confirming that she wasn't doing this to get back at one of the people who contributed in making her already complicated existence even more difficult, but to prove to everyone and even herself that she was strong.

She was not going to be stepped on and be ignored. High road be damned. Another part of mind brought up Danny, and the whole situation of this back and forth best friends or more questioning. Sam also told herself that she has to be ready when this "love crisis", as Kitty called it, was over and everyone left her back to continue her meager existence. It would crush her for sure, but she had to continue on.

Sam shook her head in the shower, as to banish the thoughts from her brain. This was a lecture for another day, right now she has to focus on the task at hand. She finished her shower, dried her hair and threw on her clothes. In less than thirty minutes she was ready. Sam nodded at herself in the mirror, with her simple eyeliner, mascara and highlighting alternates of a red and black eye shadow against her pale skin.

She grabbed her helmet and keys from her nightstand and closed her bedroom door before descending down the stair case. She made her way out of the Manson Mansion and to the double up sized garage. She placed her hand along the scanner on the side of the garage and it beeped green, allowing the door to lift up and Sam walked inside.

She scoffed at the precautions her parents took to protect the symbols of their wealth. She inwardly shuddered at her mother's bubble-gum pink Lamborghini and black Hummer limo. She continued her gaze around the garage and her eye landed on her father's red Mercedes, midnight blue Bentley and his show-shopping yellow Ferrari Enzo, which she despised the most.

It was the ultimate flash car, the million dollar sports care to show off his superiority in their twisted, competitive and utterly shallow society. It truly disgusted her. She shook her head and smiled when her eyes found what she was looking for. Her black Kawasaki Ninja. Her grandmother had gotten it for her 16th birthday and even though she didn't like taking expensive gifts from her favorite relative, it was like love at first sight and she knew she couldn't let it go.

Tears began to prick her eyes as she thought of her grandmother who she hoped was nothing more than laughing in a better place. Sam smiled through her blurred vision and kicked the kickstand up that held the bike and grabbed the handle bars to hook her right leg across the seat and sat. She effortlessly reared the vehicle to life, slipped on her helmet and rode out. She inwardly focused when she heard the beep and 'click' of the garage locking.

O.o.O

Sam turned off her motorcycle and extended the kickstand before slipping off of her bike. She stood up and took her helmet off, running a hand through her dark raven locks. She breathed in the fresh late November air and smiled before making to a small coffee place that was located on the side of the Amity Supermarket. She walked in, a small bell greeting her ears and the aroma of freshly brewed hot chocolate and blueberry muffins assaulted her nostrils. The small shop was cozy; the alternating shades of brown and gold colored the walls and low light fixtures that lit each seat with a warm comfortable glow.

To Sam's left there was a long marble and cherry wood table with a bunch of complimenting black bar stools going down the side of the shop. A few people sat at the bar stools, drinking coffee and reading the paper or a book. To her right were black and brown tables with booth seats, all lined in a row in front of her. Sam made her way to a booth seat in the middle of the shop and sat down and sat down, looking through the large window beside her. She closed her eyes and inhaled again, truly content where she was.

"Excuse me, May I help you miss?" Sam's eyes flew open to see a young African American woman gazing at her with a pen and paper in hand. Her curly black locks came to her shoulders, framing her oval shaped face. Her green eyes held warmth and full red lips were curled into a smile. She wore a green apron and a white polo underneath.

"Oh no thanks, I'm just here to meet some people." Sam smiled back. The woman nodded, her curls bobbing with her.

"Well if you need anything Hun, just let me know." She smiled and walked away. Sam closed her eyes again and hummed softly to herself, a melody that she knew very well. Halfway through she heard the shuffling of feet and bodies sit in front of her. She unbolted her eyes to see various women staring back at her. One of them was the waiter that she had already met whose name was Jackie, as she saw on the name tag up close.

The woman next to her couldn't have been older than twenty, her wild long red hair cascading down her shoulders and pale skin a complete contrast. She had visible freckles that decorated across the bridge of her nose. She wore a red, white and black thermal and black tights.

The woman sitting beside her looked about 25 with light auburn hair that was pulled back into a professional ponytail, with a complimenting tan. She was wearing a grey business suit. All of these women were wearing knowing smirks on their faces and their eyes blazed a brilliant green.

"Ember, Kitty, Spectra," Sam nodded to each of the women.

"Observant. Excellent." The business-like women nodded, still holding the voice of the deemed psychiatrist.

"So now its time to get serious. We have exactly one week and five days to make him fall head over heels." The red-head said. The waitress named Veronica snorted.

"Yea, with how dense that boy is, it is really going to take some heavy artillery to get something in his empty skull." She shrugged under Sam's glare.

"Now we have some deemed tactics to really reel him in. So we are going to help you practice. Like training or briefing before a huge mission." Spectra began.

"Yea so listen up. We were thinking that these 'missions'", she bent her index and pointing finger on the word to emphasize the word, "Are going to set the tone, Its mainly to catch his attention to you only. Or "Hook him" if he were a fish." Ember smiled.

Sam nodded, seems reasonable. "Alright so what do I do?" She asked.

"He seems pretty laid back, so nothing too drastic or whore-like." Kitty comforted her. "Just simple things like making him laugh, laughing at all his jokes, hang on to every word when he talks." Sam nodded as Kitty explained.

"Lots of physical contact, but not in a creepy way." Ember added. Spectra nodded.

"And appeal to all of his emotions, so he feels comfortable around you and he knows that he could talk to you about anything."

"Better yet, here." Ember handed her a black pocket book with a white heart on the bottom. Sam furrowed her brows at the small notebook ad looked back up to Ember before taking it. "I got it from a store. Write down everything we tell you." She confirmed. Sam nodded and took the book and pen from her and flipped to the first page. Her right hand went to work, reciting all the steps from memory.

"Feel free to improvise." Ember added. "You don't want to seem like you're reciting some script."

"And trust you're gut, usually its right." Kitty offered.

"Done." Sam concluded, and pushed the book to the middle of the table. Each of the women grabbed the book and put an insight or word or two in it before handing it back to Sam.

"Oh! One more thing. Here." Kitty tossed Sam a small silver cell phone. "It will pick up the signal even if were in the ghost zone, we can't come out much because of the ghost boy." Sam examined the small phone, flipped it up and back down.

"We've got to go, we got about 30 seconds before we're caught, stay in touch and don't screw this up. We want to win." Kitty laughed and they all got up to leave.

"Wait, win what?" Sam questioned. Ember hit Kitty in the back of the head.

"Nothing. Bon Voyage kid." Ember laughed and they all phased out of the shop, leaving Sam to her thoughts and questions. She glanced at the small notebook in the middle of the booth table and opened it.

**I think it would be better if you divided all of these into small tasks to integrate, You have to complete all of these tasks within the next week. **

_We'll be back in like a couple of days to check up on you._

Amp it up! And don't screw up!

_**-GNO**_

Sam smiled to herself and sighed. This really was her last chance wasn't it? She had to put everything on the line and focus. Sam grabbed her things and headed out of the coffee shops and to her motorcycle. She turned it on and rode back home, multiple thoughts running through her mind.

O.o.O

As Sam placed her motorcycle in the garage again, she removed her helmet and placed it on the table and walked into the Mansion from the side door. Upon closing the door, Sam stopped in her tracks. All of the lights were on in the house and the mansion had an eerie feeling to it. Like the calm before the storm, or the silence before being mulled to death by a bear. Something was wrong.

The scent of chocolate chip cookies baking in the kitchen.

The odor of a cigar in the living room.

Oh God.

"Sammy-kins! Is that you Hun?" A familiar voice called from the kitchen.

Her parents were home.

Sam stayed quiet, and began her silent creep to the stairway. Maybe she could make it before her mother saw her, the safe haven of her bedroom where she had a master lock and no one without ghost powers could get in. Not even a locksmith. Sam breathing became labored and shallow, taking one small step at a time and avoiding nails or anything that could make even the slightest noise.

'_Almost there.'_ Sam dared to think. _'just get to the staircase and you're home free-'_

"SAMANTHA ELIZABETH MANSON." Her mother yelled, walking out of the kitchen. "Where are you going!" Her high heels clicked against the hardwood flooring. Sam cursed and turned to her mother. She appeared in front of her with a stern expression on her face. She wore an expensive grey Chanel pantsuit with a white lace camisole underneath, pairing them with white Louis Vittons.

"You aren't going to greet you parents whom you haven't seen in over a month?"

"No, not really." Sam sighed. Pamela huffed.

"Well just for that, I want you to see all of the beautiful things we bought you." Pamela grabbed her daughter's hand and dragged her to the living room where her father was sitting.

"Hello Samantha." Jeremy grinned at his daughter. His blond hair trimmed perfectly to frame his oval face. He wore a red ascot with a navy blue polo and khakis. Sam wanted to throw up right on his custom made Italian loafers.

"Hi Dad." She greeted grimly. Her mother let go of her arms and continued into the storage room where they probably hid the horrible pink dresses they bought for her.

"You look sad. You'll cheer up when you see the amazing things your loving mother has bought you." Her father smiled, putting down the newspaper and looking lovingly where his wife had left. Sam wanted to pull her hair out, could this get any worse.

"Look Sammy-kins!" Her mother brought out a huge pink dress with huge amounts of endless ruffles and frills.

'_The things I do for love.' _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Awww poor Sam :( Don't fret she shall be better sooon 33<em>**

**_Special thanks to my Beta reader : Corrie Crossbearer for helping me alot with this chapter!_**

**_Review and alla dat jazzz... :)_**

**_-SAMBUSHiiPANDA_**


	5. Operation Heavy Artillery

**_Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays Everyone! My Christmas present to you all is this double upped sized chapter! Two in one for my magnificient readers!_**

**Author Alerted: draco-rex, Penguin Lord0029, ZayZay1221**

**Reviewed: Alex Lights, DXSF, Sunshine-Midnight123, ChocolateSunshine500, Spacecookie, DPchick, Aslan333, xsugarxblossomx, Adam, ZayZay1221, DangerDrew, Alyssa Fenton, molly, Azriel Night 6 and PreparedForZombies**

**Story Alerted: Whiteneko13, Goku's elergy, ChocolateSunshine500, Thorn-Apple-Blossom, Riotstarter1214, idontknow742, aslan333, riotstarter1214, Nightwing509, Cedarheart, Spacecookie, Joker3Vampire, vampirekitty578, Spyke28, loverofstuff1224, HP DIVA, jc4ever11, Permanent Chaos, ghostanimal, thesoral, The Mysterious Femme, ZayZay1221, tokkafan4life and Hikari Urania, risatt123, Azriel Night 6, Amian 4ever, PreparedForZombies, MegaMan88 and MockingJay272**

**Added to Favorites: joecool2335, ChocolateSunshine500, MizDarky215, aslan333, Spacecookie, Joker3Vampire, Diz iz Madness XD, leechlover1901, ChibiNekoDemonLover, divinedragonchick, renting, Celeb'loki, ZayZay1221, tokkafan4life, risatt123, Forever the Writer, M22X, King of Khaos, Megaman88 and MockingJay272**

**Anddd Favorite Author: ZayZay1221**

**Thanks guys you rock! I got some awesome e-mails that have really encouraged me to keep writing. And also reallyy speacial thanks to all of you guys that reviewed! 24 reviews! SOOO closee to the goal! I wanna reach 30 with this hunkaaa :)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>Her father smiled, putting down the newspaper and looking lovingly where his wife had left. Sam wanted to pull her hair out, could this get any worse? <em>

"_Look Sammy-kins!" Her mother brought out a huge pink dress with huge amounts of endless ruffles and frills._

'_The things I do for love.'_

SPOV

I made my way down the crowded halls of Casper High, letting the atmosphere of hangovers, aftersex and misery swing my mood from annoyed to contentment in this building. Walking in here every Monday since freshman year makes every morning seem monotonous.

Jocks pick on freshmans and nerds, techno geeks work on new ways to add more people to their already desolate group and wannabe pop princesses are putting on makeup or fucking their boyfriends behind the bleachers. Its almost unbearable. However, today I couldn't help but feel a new kind of contentment, I may even dare to say excitement, for the outcome at the end of the day.

Today was the day I had to put our plan into action. Operation Heavy Artillery. I had committed the mission to memory, gone over every possibility of all the conversations and somehow, I was still not ready. How could talking to you best friend make you scared shitless? They should really have a "Falling in love with your Best Friend" for Dummies book around here somewhere.

I sighed for what seems like the thousandth time today and threw in the combination for my locker. The lock popped open and I removed it, throwing in everything except my Economics binder, which I had first hour with Danny and Tucker. I contemplated taking out the little black book that I had gotten from my teachers to keep track of all the missions I had to complete. I weighed out more pros than cons, so I grabbed it.

I dared to look into the mirror on the door of my locker and shrugged at my reflection. My hair was down, I've had it down ever since Danny told me he like it down, and was wearing only mascara and eyeliner. I had on a black vest that had lace going down the sides and stopped right above my simple black navel ring. I had on dark red pants and studded black flats. Around my arms I had various black and red bracelets.

I messed up my hair a little running my hands through it so many times, so it was a little fuller than usual. I couldn't find the desire in me to comb it back down when I knew within ten minutes of this stressful day it would be the same, so I left it. Closing my locker I looked at my I-phone to see that it was only 7:13. School didn't start for another 22 minutes, which means Danny wouldn't be here for another 23. Take or leave a couple of minutes.

I grabbed my headphones from my pocket and began to flip through some songs until I found the one I wanted.

_I got a lot to say to you, yeah_

_I got a lot to say_

_I notice your eyes are always glued to me_

_You're keeping them here and it makes no sense at all_

I smiled to myself, this song was perfect.

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lives_

_Yea little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lives_

_Yea little spies_

_Crush, Crush, Crush, Crush, Crush, _

_(two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two of us, who's counting on_

_That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than_

_This_

_If you want to play it like a game_

_Well, come on come on lets play_

"_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

_Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lives_

_Yea little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lives_

_Yea little spies_

_Crush, Crush, Crush, Crush, Crush, _

_(two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two of us, who's counting on_

_That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than_

_This _

I found myself involuntarily swaying to the beat, nodding my head and mouthing the words as I made my way to the benches that I usually meet Danny and Tucker. I drowned out the various catcalls, looks and whistles by turning my music up louder.

_Now rock and roll, baby, don't you now_

_That we're all alone now? I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll honey, don't you know baby_

_We're all alone now? Give me something to sing about_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two of us, who's counting on_

_That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than_

_No!_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two of us, who's counting on_

_That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than_

_This _

_Oh_

I smirked when the song ended, leaving it to change to the next song when I spotted The Pussy Posse from a distance. I inwardly groaned, I had better things to do than to deal with big-boobed bimbos. Paulina's long hair was in a high ponytail and she wore a hot pink wife beater and a dark jean miniskirt that couldn't have been more than 10 inches.

She paired them with black pumps, a brand that looked like Prada. I tore my eyes from the Latina, shaking my head at all of the catcalls and whistles she received and how she just seemed to soak it up. Suddenly, I realized that my next song was already halfway through the beginning, and I couldn't help the giant grin that assaulted my face when the words began.

_I'm in the business of misery_

_Lets take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass_

_Thats tickin' like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before she overloads_

_But when I thought he was mine she caught by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months_

_She finally set him free_

_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

'_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

'_Cause God it just feels so_

_It just feels so good_

_Second chance they don't ever matter people never change_

_Once a whore you're nothing more I'm sorry that will never change_

_And about forgiveness were both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey but I passed up, now look this way_

_We'll there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who_

_They want and what they like_

_It's easy if you do it right_

_Well I refuse I refuse I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

'_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

'_Cause God it just feels so_

_It just feels so good_

My mind couldn't help but to fathom all the consequences with the mission that my advisors set me up with. I leaned farther back into the bench and sighed, closing my eyes. I need to have a set plan and stick it out.

Its all or nothing, No pain no gain Sam. Go for the gold.

The obnoxious bell for school to start sounded through the campus which was accompanied with various moans and groans. I grabbed my stuff and looked around. Where was Danny and Tucker? I turned and made my way into the building, glancing around the hallway in case I spotted one of them but no luck. I continued my way into class and sat in my seat, which was in the first row second seat. One by one students made their way to their seats, chattering eagerly. I checked my phone again just in case I missed a text or phone call from one of them.

Just before the bell rang, Tucker slipped into the classroom, looking around until he spotted me. He waved and I smiled and returned the greeting, but then furrowed my brows when I realized he was alone. Tucker shrugged and shook his head, indicating he had no idea where Danny was. We both shared a worried look when the teacher, Ms. Maple, strode into the classroom. When she began a lecture about direct and indirect taxes, I slipped out my phone and IM-ed Tucker.

**Where is he? I thought he was with you**

Tucker replied almost immediately, a very skilled typer.

**I thought same, so I didnt txt or call you, hoping that maybe you two were doing something that I wuld do. ;)**

I snorted. I wish.

**Knock it off Tucker, I'm serious. I'm worried about him. Do you think it was a ghost?**

**More than likely. Which 1? No clue.**

I sighed to myself. Well if Danny really needed something Tucker and I would have known ASAP. I would hope if he could get to the phone. My mind began to get cloudy with worry. He always tells at least one of us where he is ever since the whole generator thing with Vlad. I could only hope he wasn't fighting Vlad, that would be very, very bad. My phone vibrated and I looked down to see that I got another IM from Tucker.

**Hey don't worry, he'll be fine. : )**

I looked over at him and gave him a nod and mouthed Thanks, turned my attention back to the lecture. Suddenly, the door opened and Danny strolled in, an unreadable expression on his face. Danny wore a simple white wife beater and baggy navy blue sweats and his white nikes. He gave the teacher a white slip and turned to me, smiling as he threw his backpack down slipped into the seat in front of me. I was then hit with full force the aroma of him. He oozed the musk of airy crisp waters, one of my new favorite scents.

Being in the presence of Danny had another impact on me. I began to question if I could accomplish all the tasks that I am supposed to. His looks are intoxicating and his presence makes me feel like I'm drowning but thirsting for more of him constantly. Even the simplest of tasks became difficult when I was forced into his ocean gaze, mixing my words and forgetting all that wasn't him.

C'mon Sam, all or nothing, I reminded myself before taking a breath and going for it. I leaned forward so I was in Danny's left ear.

"Forgot to get dressed this morning?" I smiled, my joking tone eminent in my voice. His head turned sideways and I was graced with his lazy smirk and the humor dancing in his deep cerulean eyes.

"You can chalk it up to standard laziness I guess." His deep chuckle going straight to my pulsing core. My body felt like it was beginning to heat with need and I found myself aching to touch him.

Control Sam.

I took another silent breathe before replying.

"I like it." I could have sworn I heard him growl, but when I blinked his face was subtle, and he turned his head all the way to look at me, winked and turned back. I was grateful because I could feel my face burning. How did he do this to me and he has hardly said two sentences?

I grabbed my little black notebook and opened to the page after where Ember, Kitty and Spectra wrote.

_**Operation Heavy Artillery.**_

_**Mission: Giggles**_

_**I made him chuckle when he walked inside the classroom late, but that was just a warm-up, I think I have to Amp it up a lot more than that to really get his attention. **_

I closed the book after my reflection and looked out the window while Ms. Maple explained the benefits of consumer rights.

Today was going to be a long day.

Alright, lets try this again. After about 10 minutes coming up with the perfect plot. I grabbed my I-phone and flipped to the media player. I took the headphones, one in my ear and the other ear bud I leaned forward and placed it in Danny's ear, by his honed instincts he didn't even flinch. He must of felt me getting closer to him, though I could feel the confusion coming off of him in waves.

I pressed the sideways triangle and the music started. I saw Danny turn his head and look at me with a surprised expression.

"I didn't know you liked LMFAO." He grinned and I rolled my eyes, anticipating this.

"Yes Danny, I may be a creature of the night but I don't live under a rock." I countered, causing his grin to grow.

"I'm sexy and I know it." He laughed, singing along gently. She let the song play out and smiled at him bouncing his head to the techno beat and his fingers tapping his desk. When the song ended, I reached for my headphones but Danny moved away. I furrowed my brows at him and he shrugged.

"I want to hear what songs you have." He replied, that look of curiosity accenting his features. I was sure he was smiling and I mentally slapped myself into reality. I picked up my phone with shaking fingers and scrolled down, to something that would really knock him out of his chair. I smiled when I found my mark and pressed play.

I watched Danny's expression change from smug to confusion to disbelief when he whipped his head around to look at me, giving me a bewildered expression. I pretended to be indifferent.

"What? Man-eaters are swarming around here constantly, if you can't beat 'em, play their song." I winked. That set him off, he laughed loudly at the irony, the sound was harmony to my ears and I felt myself swoon. However, this moment was not a private one since we were indeed in a classroom, so everyone turned to look at us.

"Mr. Fenton and Ms. Manson, care to share what's so funny?" Ms. Maple antagonized, crossing her petite arms in front of the classroom, and suddenly 35 pairs of eyes were on us and Danny's laughter died in his mouth. He turned around and sank low in his seat, his chuckles imploding inside his mouth that he kept in a straight line. We both shook our heads and she huffed before returning to the lesson. When Danny was sure she wasn't looking he turned sideways to me and smiled wide.

"That, was hilarious." He nodded. "Well played." He handed me the ear bud before turning back to his note taking, a prominent beam on his face. I couldn't help but smile myself, grabbing my notebook and continued writing.

_**He loves to laugh. Complete success. **_

_**Sam 1 Love Crisis: 0. **_

_**Mission 2: Therapy session. **_

_**I think I'm going to wait a little before starting this one. I don't want to bambard him and make him suspicious. Plus, it give me time to think of what I am going to say.**_

I finished writing right as the bell rang, and Ms. Maple gave the page numbers of the book that we had to do work on. We all filed out and I waved to Danny and Tucker heading off towards Calculus. My mind was buzzing with excitement when I stopped by my locker and clicked the combination into place so I could open it and grab my books. I couldn't wait to put the rest of the plan into action.

Maybe this isn't such a bad idea after all.

O.o.O

When I arrive to my 4th hour, which was Senior English, I couldn't contain the bright smile that lit up my face with the thoughts that were infatuated with Danny. My mind was all over the place. The cautious side of me told me not to get too comfortable, I could have gotten lucky. This time he may not budge and I need to be ready for anything. Though the optimistic side of my brain retorted that if he was going to bite my head off he would have done it already, and that my paranoid side needs to take a vacation.

I shook my head and opened the door to the classroom that was filled with my classmates. I made my way past all of the Varsity sports players, jocks and nerds to the left side of the classroom, where my seat was. I saw Tucker and Danny, but they seemed in a heated conversation about something.

"Hey guys what's up?" I announced, getting thier attention.

"Hey Sam." Tucker smiled a little too large for my liking. Something was wrong, when Tucker grinned with that gleam in his eye it was usually dangerous for Danny and I. Glancing over I saw Danny's tight knit expression and he didn't look my direction when I sat next to him, Tucker in the seat in front of mine.

"Danny are you alright?" I asked, concerning written all over my features. I didn't like this, a contemplative Danny meant he was hiding from me. He looked up and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes like they usually do.

"Yea Sam, I'm fine." He looked away before I could question him any longer. I looked at my desk and felt my heart sink. Why was he being distant? Did he not trust me? What was he hiding? Maybe I upset him. I shook my head at my thoughts. No, he was fine this morning. It probably had to do with the conversation that he and Tucker were having before I walked in. They are usually pretty tight-lipped about that kind of stuff, something about following a "guy code".

"Good Morning class, Let us cut to the chase and skip to the lecture. Today we're going to talk about applying various methods of personification." Mr. Lancer began, turning to write something on the board. As he did, Sam noticed everyone take out thier phones to begin texting and IMing like crazy, the screens lighting up under thier desks.

Well its now or never. Hope you're ready for a therapy session Danny. I took out my book and keep it next to me for easy transitions. I slid out my phone and clicked on the IM feature, glancing from the corner of my eye I could see that Danny already had his phone out, typing furiously as his eyes were narrowed and lips tight in an annoyed expression.

I clicked on Danny's name and began typing.

**Hey are you sure you're okay, you look pretty upset.**

I took a breath before sending it glancing and reading over my words a couple of times while I waited for him to reply.

**Yep. **

One word answers huh? I sighed and my gut told me to back off, but I had to take a risk.

**Danny c'mon, you know that you can trust me with anything. **

I nearly kicked myself for being so forward. I knew that I'm starting to ask for it now. So now I'm basically going to punch it out of him and hope that he doesn't punch me back.

**I know that Sam. Just some things I need to think over. Its no big deal.**

Ouch. He's shutting me out. I sighed loudly, just to make sure he heard me. I need a new way of approaching this. I need to be cautious, but scare him a little. Alright Danny lets play.

**If it's no big deal then why can't you tell me?**

I left the screen blank and sat back, curious as to what he is going to say.

**Its nothing. Just drop it.**

I narrowed my eyes at the screen. Biting the inside of my cheek, I mulled over his words.

**Fine.**

If he wants to use one word answers then so will I. I could feel Danny staring a hole in the side of my head but I refused to look at him.

**I'm sorry Sam I know I'm being an ass, can we just forget about it?**

**Yea I guess.**

Alright he's obviously going to shut me out for now. I grabbed my little booklet and began the second part.

_**I feel like he doesn't trust me enough to let me in on certain things, maybe he and Tucker are hiding something from me, because when I walked in they were pretty into thier conversation. I don't think Danny figured out anything but maybe I should focus less on him and more on... **_

I stopped and dropped my pen.

Tucker. Why hadn't I thought of that before? With a newfound determination I opened a private chat with Tucker. Though I got stuck while my fingers rested above the keys on my phone. What do I say? I have to be careful, treading on these kinds of waters with Tucker is bound to make me have to confess to some truths. Was I ready to face the music? I glanced over at Danny and saw the crushed look on his face as he held his phone. Yes. I decided in my head. It was completely worth whatever Tucker would throw at me.

**Hey Tuck you got a minute?**

**Yea whats up?**

Good he's game. Now...how to go about this? Should I ease into it? Or just cut to the chase? Tucker could always see right through me, especially anything that was concerning Danny. Just before I could answer he posted again.

**Don't worry Sam, you and I both know that Danny is dense. It's going to take him a while to process what I told him.**

There was my entry.

**What did you say to him? And yes, he isn't called clueless just for the show.**

**Ha. I told him about that little stunt you pulled in first hour. **

Damn. I'm caught, and now he's turning this on me. Pull the dumb card, maybe he'll drop it.

**I don't know what your talking about.**

He replied almost immediately, as if he knew what I was going to say before i finished writing it. Not good.

**Sure you don't. It's okay, whatever you're doing, I approve.**

I sighed, he's dancing around my question.

**What do you mean you told him? What did you tell him?**

**I told him that you're trying to get his attention. Which you are. And that he should respond. Which he wont. Well for now anyway, until he understands what I told him.**

I held my breath. I should have known that Tucker would be watching my every move. I wasn't careful enough and now I think Tucker just made this process twice as hard for me.

**Well he's shutting me out. So whatever you told him must have pissed him off.**

I heard Tucker sigh in front of me and it took him a minute to reply.

**I know. But its Danny he won't stay mad. **

I knew I should take Tucker's voice of reasoning but it didn't help my subconcious. Tucker was hiding something and I had to figure it out or I might as well flush this whole operation down the toilet.

**Okay I trust you. **

I ended the conversation before focusing on the little booklet.

_**Tucker. But he didn't help much so now I'm on my own. Ive been shut of of some kind of conversation the Danny and Tucker had so now I'm thinking that this mission is a fail. If he doesn't open up then he obviously doesn't trust me enough. **_

_**Sam 1 Love Crisis: 1. **_

Well lets try to achieve something before lunch. I nodded at my inner optimism and decided to just dive into it.

_**Mission: Can you touch this?**_

_**Lots of physical contact but not in a creepy way. **_

I smiled, remembering Ember's words.

Alright, since I'm tied up right now I need to really shift this shit into gear. I'm thinking that if I pretend that none of this ever happened and start with a clean slate it would be better.

I sighed to myself and forced myself to look over at Danny. He was looking out the window, his features relaxed as he held his chin in his hand. His blue eyes were no longer darkened, but open as I would his imagine his mind running through a thousand thoughts a minute. Or he might be thinking about what he wants for dinner tonight. Hard to tell sometimes. I shook my head and tore my eyes away from him as I tried to think of how I should go about this. Maybe drop my pen and then ask him to get it? No, too elementary.

I sighed again for what seemed like the hundreth time today. Why does making a clueless guy fall for you have to be so damn difficult? They made this sound so easy. I think I need a tag team on this. I re-opened the IM chat with Tucker and hoped he was still available.

**Hey I need your help.**

I waited for him to reply, in front of me he slunched a little and his forearms started to move.

**Yea whats up?**

**You've used thousands of pick-up lines, how do you have physical contact without getting slapped? I'm sure you've had your fair share of accomplishments within the pool of disappointing ones.**

I couldn't help but add the last part as a little tease for leaving me out.

**Hahaha. Very funny. Just go for it. I reccommend the lower regions if you want a little Bow-chicka-bow-wow. ;)**

Wouldn't be Tucker If he didn't add all of that. I rolled my eyes.

**I'm serious. **

I eagery awaited his reply. My foot began to shake up and down. God Tucker hurry up!

**I'm straight Sam.**

What? That had nothing to do with what I was asking. Why would he say that? Oh wait. My face began to heat up. I shook my head at my antics, how would Tucker know? Unless they are...I shook my head again and put my face in my hands. Nice one. Am I really that desparate? No, I'm just a chicken shit. I can't have anyone do this for me, I wanted the missions and know I have to step up to the challenge, and possibly the consequences. I took a deep breath and fought the urge to run my hands through my hair. I took my phone and began typing again.

**Yea. Sorry, I'm being a chicken. I got this, Thanks.**

Which was the truth. I grabbed my book and began writing again.

_**I just need to dive in there and just go for it.**_

_**No problem.**_

The bell ringing snapped me, Danny and Tucker out of our own worlds. I looked at the clock and saw that it was lunch time. Wow, that was a fast hour. I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the classroom, making my way to my locker. After throwing my stuff in there I slammed it and leaned my head on it. The cooled metal felt good on my face. My breathing got deep while my heart slowed.

I felt the familiar pain in the back of my head that caused me to moan slightly, and I closed my eyes, willing the migraine to go away. I had to continue, and move out of the way before I got trampled in the lunch rush, but it was getting hard to focus when my mind was so fuzzy.

"Hey Sam, Are you alright?" I felt Danny's hand on my left shoulder, my body started to sway to him on reflex. I almost laughed at myself, even in my wounded state I still seek any kind of comfort from him. My head felt like a bowling ball, and I was having difficulty sitting up straight. I kept telling myself what was on the line and willed my pain to go away before standing up to face him. Worry was written all over his features and concern darkened his cobalt eyes. I gave him a small smile.

"Yea just a headache, I'll be fine." I replied. Danny took a step towards me and placed his hand on my forehead. I felt a cooling to my head and my body instantly relaxed, my mind was clearing and I took in our surroundings. The hallway was empty except for the occasional person that walked pass to go to a classroom or thier locker. I looked back and Danny removed his hand, my body whimpered at the loss of contact. I smiled wide at him. My mind flashed to go for this air of oppurtunity. I stepped towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck, envoloping him in a hug.

"Thanks. I thought I was going to fall over." His skin got a little warmer and his arms lazily wrap around my waist. I felt myself falling into him and I closed my eyes, allowing my senses to deeply register him and I instantly fell into an abyss in his strong comfort and heavy aroma swirling around me, and his soft contact forever etched in my brain.

"You're Welcome." I felt him murmur in my ear. After another moment I knew I had to move, or I'd make this pretty awkward. I let go of his neck and let my arms absentmindly glide down his shoulders and lean arms before smiling at him. He rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand, his cheeks tinted pink. He was so adorable.

"C'mon lets go to lunch before Tucker gets any crazy ideas." I laughed and grabbed Danny by his right wrist, pulling him along with me to the double doors that led to our temporary freedom.

O.o.O

"Tucker! Shut up!" I groaned. Five minutes. We were gone for five short minutes and of course his head goes to the gutter.

"Alot can happen in five minutes" he winked. Were were sitting in the cafeteria, the second table closest to the door for convienence for Danny. Of course as soon as we walked in the smart cackles began of what we were up to.

"Tucker just drop it you sick Voyerist." I shook my head. My face was heating fast and I couldn't let Tucker get me flustered. Its bad enough I had one setback. While Danny and Tucker got into a heated argument I sighed and leaned back against the wall, glancing around the lunchroom. The bland white walls made the whole place seem like one large pysco center. The white tables and door didn't really help either.

The only shades of color coming from the dark green trays. I sighed and closed my eyes. I don't have a gameplan and so far if I keep track I'm up by 1 point. I decided that I needed some time to think about my next move. Tucker is too much on my trail for my liking.

"Sam!" I heard, opened my eyes and I turned to the source of the voice. His tall, lean figure was walking towards me. His dark brown hair was cut right above his chocolate brown eyes. On his tan skin he had traces of stubble on his face and his full lips curved into a grin. He wore a plain black t-shirt and white jeans with black and white shoes.

"Brandon!" I jumped up and ran to him, and he suffocated me into a bone-crushing hug and swinging me around. When pulled back we were both wearing crazy grins on our faces and were panting slightly.

"I can't believe your here! How are you here?" I starting shooting off questions, barely containing my excitement. He grinned even wider.

"The guys and I already saved up to come and see you. But we I also came because I have something really important to ask you."

"What is it?" I asked, my grin turning from excitement to anticipation. He clenched and unclenched his fists and avoided my eyes for a moment. I furrowed my brows and arched an eyebrow when he looked at me again. "C'mon Brandon its me, what's wrong?" He sighed.

"I got a call from the consultant, and were moved to tonight." He said, eyes on me for my reaction. I froze, I hope he didn't mean what I think he was talking about.

"Wait, you don't mean...?" I trailed off when he nodded vigourously. He looked desparate at my weary look. "Please Sam! We can't do this without you. You're the absolute best and you know how much this means to us." He begged, grabbing my hands in his. I looked at him, indifferent.

"Brandon. Trust me, I would but you know I've been on lockdown since the last, incident." I paused when he grinned widely.

"If I can get you under the radar does that mean you'll do it?" He asked, staring deep into my eyes as if willing my brain to say yes. I look at Brandon and my mind instantly connected tonights possiblilties with the distraction that I all so craved.

"Yes! I will, anything for an old friend." I responded and Brandon pulled his fist in the air, took my hand and spun me around before hugging me tightly, his embrace warm and inviting.

"Thanks Sam! I knew I could count on you!" I blushed when we broke apart and we both laughed. "So when can I expect you to come over? We need you ASAP." I thought for a moment.

"What are you doing right now?" I asked, a large grin enticing both of our faces.

"That's my girl! Grab you're stuff and we'll blow this popsicle stand." I laughed and ran back over to the table I was sitting to grab my backpack.

"Hey Sam, whose you're friend?" Tucker asked curiously. I gasped, realizing I hadn't introduced him, so I waved Brandon over.

"Brandon these are my best friends Tucker and Danny, Guys this is Brandon, a really great old friend of mine." They exchanged greeting, but I noticed Danny gripped Brandon's hand longer and tighter than neccesary. When I shot him a look he shrugged, signaling he didn't know what I was talking about.

"C'mon Sam, I'm only 19." He winked and I rolled my eyes.

"Haha. You're hilarious."

"So Sam you ready to go?" Brandon smiled a little uneasily for some reason, I looked back at him and he puckered his lips. A secret code for "I'll tell you later."

"You're leaving?" Danny asked, I must have imagined him seeming a little disappointed. My mind laughed at my imagination before I nodded.

"Yea Brandon and I have to do, um..." I realized that I never told them what I was up to and stopped. How do I explain this to them without seeming like I'm sneaking around? I can't have him snooping around.

"Stuff." Brandon finished for me. I looked at him and we both laughed, a personal joke between us. I turned back to the guys' confused faces.

"Yea, stuff. Don't wait up." I turned at Tucker 'see ya' and waved before Brandon and I headed to the double doors. I could feel Danny's eyes burn the back of my head, but I trained my willpower not to look, and smothered my emotions with excitement for tonight. Once we were out of Danny's heightened earshot and were walking down the hallway when I turned to Brandon.

"So whats wrong? What happened in there?" I questioned. Maybe I missed a sign or a look, handshake or something. Brandon shook his head.

"So thats Danny? I can see he's very protective of you, I thought he was trying to crush my hand or something."

"He's like that with everyone." I retorted, remembering various occasions where unsuspecting guys were scarred by Danny's hostility. Brandon nodded.

"So why haven't you told them?" There it is. The million dollar question. I sighed and began to prepare my heart for the unevitable moment that was bound to come when they would find out my secret.

"I don't know." I sighed, pushing through the second set of double doors to get outside. Brandon chuckled.

"Yes you do. You're afraid of what they'll think. Trust me Sam, They'll stick with you no matter what, especially Danny." I shot him a look of confusion.

"How do you know?" I asked. Brandon tapped his temple.

"I just know these things. Trust me Sam, at the end of next week, things are going to be hugely different." I nodded, taking his words in stride.

"You know I'll never bet against you." Brandon has always been right ever since we were kids. I wanted to believe him. I really did. I could only hope that this change is for the best.

O.o.O

My stomach was in knots and my whole body felt numb. I was beyond nervous. I watched as the group before us belted out the lyrics to Fall out Boy, the crowd looking indifferent.

"Sam! are you ready?" Brandon asked me coming up behind the stage where I was standing. I took a shaky breath and looked at all my bandmates.

"Don't worry Sam! You'll be amazing, we practiced all day." John smiled, his spiky black hair jerking everywhere with his enthusiasm and blue eyes radiating positive energy.

"Yea, you're gonna rock it!" Andrea added, British accent loud and strong. Her red hair was tied back into a ponytail as she strapped on her bass guitar.

"Just relax Sam. Everything is going to work out fine." Con smiled twisting a drum stick in his hand, his heavy, calming jamaican accent quenching her aching sides. Sam took another breathe and grinned at all of her bandmates.

"Thanks guys, lets bring down the house." They all cheered at Sam words and Brandon tossed her the mike. They heard the crowd cheer for the last act and they walked off stage. The announcer's voice came on in the club.

"Yea keep that energy going for our next group and last act of the night. T and L." The crowd went absolutely nuts as Brandon, Con, Andrea, John and I jogged on stage. Some people sat on thier friends' shoulders and cheered frantically. It was safe to say that we were liked alot around here. I took a deep breath and found my voice.

"How are you doing Underground Speakerbox?" I yelled into the mic and the crowd yelled and screamed at the top of thier lungs. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I got the reassuring nods from my friends and thier encouraging grins.

"We're going to sing a couple song for you guys, hope you like them." I finished and waited for them to start, I buried myself in my anticipation and breathed in the heightened air, the burning lights and my heart threatening to lurch out of my chest. I loved every single minute of it. When the keyboard started, I closed my eyes until my part came up.

_Ohhh Yea_

_Breakthrough_

_Up down Spinning all around_

_Fly high, falling to the ground_

_Sometimes dreams can feel so far away_

I opened my eyes to see the crowd pumping thier fists and nodding to the beat, and I felt myself begin to let go.

_Time keeps skipping out of beat_

_Left right, tripping on your feet_

_Life feels like a string of cloudy days_

_Sometimes its raising your voice_

_Sometimes its making some noise_

_Sometimes its proving to the world it was wrong_

_Whenever you can't see the light_

_Whenever theres no one in sight_

_Keep on Keep on moving on_

_Keep on moving on_

_Here comes a breakthrough_

_Here comes a day_

_Here comes the moment that you gotta go for it_

_so don't let it get away_

_It all about the breakthrough_

_Just turn the Page_

_'Cause everyday I'm getting closer_

_Life is just a roller coaster._

_(shake it till you make it)_

_('till you're breakin on through)_

_(Dont stop 'till your breakin on through)_

_(shake it till you make it)_

_('till you're breakin on through)_

_(Dont stop 'till your breakin on through)_

I jumped and thrashed around on stage, taking the mic off the stand and singing beside Brandon who was playing the guitar furiously, a look of adrenaline on his face.

_Stop still take another breath_

_Road block, move it to the left_

_Get around what ever's in your way_

_Heartbreak pick up all the pieces_

_don't stop, dancing in the bleachers_

_Its going to be your turn to play_

_Gonna be your turn to play_

I walked across the stage again, standing next to Andrea as she swayed with her bass.

_Sometimes its raising your voice_

_Sometimes its making some noise_

_Sometimes its proving to the world it was wrong_

_Whenever you can't see the light_

_Whenever theres no one in sight_

_Keep on Keep on moving on_

_Keep on moving on_

I belted out the lyrics as hard and passionately as I could, making my way towards John who had a mic by his keyboard.

_Here comes a breakthrough_

_Here comes a day_

_Here comes the moment that you gotta go for it_

_so don't let it get away_

_It all about the breakthrough_

_Just turn the page_

_'Cause everyday I'm getting closer_

_Life is just a roller coaster._

I nodded at John as he grabbed the mic and ran on stage, excitement radiating off him in waves.

_I can see it in the blind side_

_Movin through the limelight_

_Groovin till you move it _

_Only use it when the times right_

_Hopin I can do it_

_The shadows that I can shine bright_

_Usually in life there is one shot_

_And this is our night_

_Listen to the rhythm let it take you_

_Start pushin through the barriers I'll take you_

_Wherever that you wanna go_

_Never too late to keep pushin till you breakthrough_

At the end of John's verse I picked up the mic and continued after him.

_Sometimes its raising your voice_

_Sometimes its making some noise_

_Sometimes its proving to the world it was wrong (oh it was wrong)_

_Whenever you can't see the light (can't see the light)_

_Whenever theres no end in sight (no end in sight)_

_Keep on Keep on moving on_

_Keep on moving on_

_Here comes a breakthrough_

_Here comes a day_

_Here comes the moment that you gotta go for it_

_So don't let it get away_

_It all about the breakthrough_

_Just turn the page_

_'Cause everyday I'm getting closer_

_Life is just a roller coaster._

John and I finished out, I sang the chorus while he belted the background.

_(shake it till you make it)_

_('till you're breakin on through)_

_(Dont stop 'till your breakin on through)_

_(Shake it till you make it)_

_('till you're breakin on through)_

_(Dont stop 'till your breakin on through)_

_(Shake it till you make it)_

_('till you're breakin on through)_

_(Dont stop 'till your breakin on through)_

_(Shake it till you make it)_

_('till you're breakin on through)_

_(Dont stop 'till your breakin on through)_

_Dont Stop Dont Stop Dont Stop No_

_Here comes a Breakthrough_

We all ended on center stage and the crowd went beserk as I took a breath. I looked around to see everyone holding the same cheesy grin that I was.

"How about another?" I asked into the mike. The noise and appaulse came roaring back at us, echoing right off the carpeted foam walls. I nodded at the band and Brandon launched into a wicked guitar solo, continuing for another two songs. I sunk in all of the energy, excitement and freedom in the air, intoxicating me and helping me soar to new heights.

O.o.O

I laughed with all my bandmates while we walked out of the subway looking-entrance and into the breeze, instantly cooling all of our skins.

"Sam that was incredible! Did you hear how hard and loud they were screaming?" John hollered, shaking my's arm with enthusiasum.

"Yea, I thought they were going to bring all of that cotton and carpet down." Brandon agreed, putting his arm around me and smiling brightly at me. "You were amazing, I knew you would be!" I blushed and turned to all of them.

"Thanks you guys. I can't even begin to explain how incredibly epic this night was." I sighed. "I wish it wasn't over." Everyone sighed.

"Yea, but we'll always be a phone call away!" Andrea smiled, taking out her blackberry. We all exchanged number and hugs and went our separate ways. Brandon and I headed to our motorcycles.

"Sam I can't thank you enough for helping us! If there anything I can do, just let me know." Brandon smiled again. My heart did flutter a little, as I looked into his chocolate eyes. I remember the crush I used to have on him when were first started playing together. He was very cute, but he and I both knew I was helplessly in love with Danny.

"Thanks Brandon. I had great time." We embraced again and he kissed my cheek before winking and throwing on his helmet and riding away on his motorcycle.

I threw on my helmet, mounted my motorcyle and raced home, my mind flashing the images from tonight. It was exhilarating. When I arrived home I parked my motorcycle in the garage and made my way to the mansion from the back door.

I quickly made my was up to my room soundlessly and shut the door before taking a deep breathe and running my hands through my hair while sliding down the door. The mind was still racing with what I just did. It was the perfect solution to the break that I needed from all of this air and oppurtunity back and forth with Danny and game of secrets with Tucker.

Now that I've had my fun its time to get back to work. I stood up and made my way to my desk, where my backpack was thrown haphazardly. I reached in and grabbed my notebook and a pen before continuing where I left off.

_**It's safe to say that this mission was a success. He blushed a little and seemed a little flustered but I recovered and led him out. He didn't object to me grabbing his hand leading him in the cafeteria. **_

I thought for a moment before continuing.

_**I think that I might have spotted a little jealously when I introduced Brandon. Maybe it's my imagination, but I do think that Brandon felt a little uneasy around Danny, but why? **_

_**Sam 3 Love Crisis: 1**_

Oh yea. I couldn't help the shit-eating grin that adorned my face. I was kicking ass!

_**Mission 5: Pillow Talks**_

_**Alright, last one! I'm really going to have to put on a puppy face for him to pick up at-**_

I glanced at the my I-Home to see it stare 11:07 back at me.

_**11:07 in the evening. Lets see how this goes.**_

I picked up my phone and scrolled down to Danny's name to pressed call. The familiar picture always making me laugh and I put it on speakerphone so I could write at the same time. He picked up on the fourth ring.

"Sam?" The sound of Danny's baritone voice filled my ears. I took a breathe before answering. Here goes nothing.

"Hey Dan." I smiled softly. "What's up?"

I heard him sigh. Not good. "Just got finished with Technus. I'm kinda wiped out."

"Oh I see, I can call you tommorrow if you want to sleep." I heard my voice saying. It sounded infinitely stronger than I felt.

"No! I mean you don't have to." Danny panicked. Was that..worry? He wanted to talk to me. I smiled again, nodding my head, but then blinked when I realized he couldn't see that.

"Okay, well let me know when you get tired." I said. "You know I'm always up until the crack of dawn." I joked. I wrote more notes into my book as our conversation continued.

"Yea, why is that?" I involunteerily shrugged and answered.

"I don't know. Just am." I sighed. The back of my head bugged me that it wasn't true, but I stuck with it. "I've never been good at getting to sleep."

"I don't know why. I love to sleep!" Danny encouraged and we both laughed.

"Yes Danny, I think everyone who knows you knows that." I retorted. "Especially Lancer."

"Yea, why does he move up with every grade we do? It seems like he's conspiring just to torture me."

"He likes you. No lube." I giggled when Danny made a throwing up sound.

"Don't even play like that Sam. Thats disgusting."

"Sorry I had to." I stifled my chuckles and sighed. "Speaking of teachers did you get the homework or am I going to have to text Tucker again?"

"No I have it. I can give it to you tommorrow to copy, its pretty easy."

"Wait?" I gasped, feigning shock, "What is this? The ghost boy actually doing his homework?"

"Yea I know, crazy right?" Danny laughed. "I was thinking of you the whole time I was doing it." It got quiet on his end. I couldn't believe it. He did his homework thinking of me? For Danny this is huge considering the only assignments he does in school is tests. My heart jumped into my throat and start dancing. My face began to heat and I was suddenly glad that we were video chatting. He thinks of me.

"Thats really sweet." I was at a loss for words. His sentence burning inside my brain and my memory repeated it over and over.

"Um. Yea." He stuttered. "So what are up to right now?" Trying to change the subject. He was flustered and I couldn't stop the grin that overtook my face.

"Talking to you." Sam chuckled. "I think your sleepiness is starting to effect you're brain fuction." I think I don't want to drag this out too much longer. Danny muttered something that suspiciously sounded like 'yea no kidding'.

"Yea we have school tommorrow and it's-" I glanced at the clock and chuckled "1:03 in the morning."

"It is?" Danny oogled. "Wow, that went fast."

"Yea, I need to hop in the shower, Ill talk to you later Danny."

"Sam, who hops in the shower at one in the morning?" he teased.

"Me. Deal with it." I sassed. I was graced with his laughter once again.

"Alright. Don't freeze to death and I'll see you tommorrow?" He questioned. I couldn't help but feel bad about leaving him and Tucker high and dry today.

"Yea. I'll be there." I tuned softly.

"Cool. so um." He paused "Night Sammy."

"Night Cujo!" I heard him laugh before I ended the call. I sighed and leaned back into my chair before picking up my pen and began scribbling down.

_**Amazing conversation. I had a ton of fun. He seemed like he hesistated when I was saying goodbye, like he wanted to tell me something. Or maybe I'll just chalk it up to being tired. It is one in the morning. **_

I figured that was good enough for tonight and I could go into more detail later. I got up from my desk and streched. As i got my clothes and a towel to head in the shower I couldn't help but go back to Brandon and what he said about Danny.

_"So why haven't you told them?" _

_"I don't know." I sighed. Brandon chuckled. _

_"Yes you do. You're afraid of what they'll think. Trust me Sam, They'll stick with you no matter what, especially Danny." _

_"How do you know?" I asked. Brandon tapped his temple._

_"I just know these things. Trust me Sam, at the end of next week, things are going to be hugely different." _

Somehow apart of me knew that he was right. I scrubbed down, jumped out and got changed into simple back silk pajamas, throwing my hair into a loose bun on top of my head. I threw myself on my bed and got under the sheets. Danny's words still engraved in my head as I closed my eyes.

I always be thinking of you too, Danny.

_**Special Thanks to my betareader Corrie Crossbearer for editing this badboy! Whoo! Remember to review and get your name on the hall of fame next chapter! :D Until then Happy Holidays and Happy New year! :D**_

_**-SAMBUSHiiPANDA**_


	6. Full Throttle

_**Happy New Year Everyone! :D**_

_**Little note: I forgot to say that I don't own any Lemonade Mouth songs they will be singing in this story. Or any other songs that I will decide to add ;D But I do own some awesome black slippers that I like to write in! :D We also reached 33 reviews! WHOOP! **_

_**I'm going to up the ante a little ask for 43! :)**_

_**Thanks for everyone who reviewed and sent me messages that made me so warm and whatnot inside! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story. Now to acknowledge the fame list:**_

**Reviewed: Alex Lights, DXSF, Sunshine-Midnight123, ChocolateSunshine500, Spacecookie, DPchick, Aslan333, xsugarxblossomx, Adam, ZayZay1221, DangerDrew, Alyssa Fenton, molly, Azriel Night 6 and PreparedForZombies, Mr. Aanonymous, ChibiNekoDemonLover and DamonFiccer**

**Author Alerted: draco-rex, Penguin Lord0029, ZayZay1221****Reviewed: Alex Lights, DXSF, Sunshine-Midnight123, ChocolateSunshine500, Spacecookie, DPchick, Aslan333, xsugarxblossomx, Adam, ZayZay1221, DangerDrew, Alyssa Fenton, molly, Azriel Night 6, PreparedForZombies, **

**Story Alerted: Whiteneko13, Goku's elergy, ChocolateSunshine500, Thorn-Apple-Blossom, Riotstarter1214, idontknow742, aslan333, riotstarter1214, Nightwing509, Cedarheart, Spacecookie, Joker3Vampire, vampirekitty578, Spyke28, loverofstuff1224, HP DIVA, jc4ever11, Permanent Chaos, ghostanimal, thesoral, The Mysterious Femme, ZayZay1221, tokkafan4life and Hikari Urania, risatt123, Azriel Night 6, Amian 4ever, PreparedForZombies, MegaMan88, MockingJay272, mulletmania, akasukibunni95, jh831 and Live off Laughter**

**Added to Favorites: joecool2335, ChocolateSunshine500, MizDarky215, aslan333, Spacecookie, Joker3Vampire, Diz iz Madness XD, leechlover1901, ChibiNekoDemonLover, divinedragonchick, renting, Celeb'loki, ZayZay1221, tokkafan4life, risatt123, Forever the Writer, M22X, King of Khaos, Megaman88, MockingJay272, lyra dethrow writer, Murasame Sakura, akatsukibunni95, DarBear67, XJessy03 luvs her SHIPPINGSx, ChibiNekoDemonLover, DemonFiccer and Live off Laughter**

**Anddd Favorite Author: ZayZay1221, DarBear67, DemonFicce and Live off Laughter**

**Thanks guys you rock! I got some awesome e-mails that have really encouraged me to keep writing. And also reallyy speacial thanks to all of you guys that reviewed! 24 reviews! SOOO closee to the goal! I wanna reach 30 with this hunkaaa :)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Full Throttle<p>

**DPOV**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

When I heard my alarm I outstretched my arm from under my sheets and smacked the damn thing.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I moaned and fought the urge to blast the piece of shit. I reached out and hit the clock harder, unintentionally crushing it in the process.

_'Fuck!'_ My mind processed when I looked up and surveyed the damage. It was smashed and some of the pieces were all over the nightstand as well as the ground. That was my third alarm clock broken this week! I am defiantly not a morning person. I sat up with another groan as my body tensed up with ache. I would have to ask Sam for one of her killer massages.

Sam, I couldn't stop that insane shit-eating grin that overtook my face whenever I thought of her. The way she smiled always had me eager to put another on her face. Her laughter was so contagious I found myself desperate to hear the sound again. I would always kill to get myself up from exhaustion just to get there a few minutes early to talk to her in the morning.

I shook my head, even if I felt anything for Sam, there's no way that she could feel the same for me. I felt my jaw tense with frustration. She was my best friend. The one that I would have pretend campfires with when we were eight, or the one I would ask for girl advice when I didn't want to ask my know-it-all overachiever sister, and the one that would cheer Tucker and I up when we got rejected by countless girls.

I've known her so long it feels as if I know her better than myself. Hell, we're closer than a married couple for the things that we know about each other. Every time I think of her its so much more than friendly love that I feel with her. Shouldn't I feel the same way about her as I do Jazz or my mom? I've known her all my life. So what is this intense emotion I get when I look or even think about her? I look into her beautiful amethyst eyes and I feel so...lost. I sighed and rubbed my face roughly. Why was this so difficult?

She is my best friend. But every time I tell myself that I feel a little...disappointed? But she is so much more than that. Isn't she? Is it normal to look at someone and to just feel what they are feeling? To think what they are thinking? Understand secrets that couldn't be shared with anyone else?

Anyone else. My eyes narrowed as I contemplated this. who was that Brandon guy? He says he's an old friend, so why haven't I heard anything about him before? Is he making her hide information from me? I didn't like how he put her arms around her so easily to take her away from me. How he felt so comfortable to touch and hug my Sammy.

Wait. Why do I keep thinking of her as mine? She's not mine. I felt apart of me sigh at this fact. Do I wish she were...mine? I smiled, thinking of how she would blow my head off with a shotgun if I ever told her that she was mine. I would be in for another one of her thirty minute speeches on women's rights and how they are not property to anyone, especially men.

I shook my head at my possessive thoughts. I'm getting even more confused by asking myself more questions rather than finding answers. I got up and yawned as I stretched my arms above my head.

Various cracks and snaps from my joints reminded me how urgently I needed that massage. Or at least a hot shower. I trudged towards the shower outside my bedroom in my sweats. I smiled, blushing slightly remembering what Sam had told me the last time I wore these sweats.

"Danny!" I heard my mom call, snapping me out of my less than modest thoughts. Turning, I was met with her 5'11 frame. She sighed; her eyes filled with motherly concern and shook her head, orange bob moving with her.

"Danny it's the beginning of December! You'll catch a cold if you keep walking around here barefoot and shirtless. Now I know that you want to impress those girls out there but-"

"MOM!" I groaned loudly, trying to cover the wave of heat that engulfed my face. I shook my head to keep from thinking of the only girl that I would ever try and impress. I snapped out of it, thinking how mortifying it would be if my mom witnessed how Sam affected me.

"I'm sorry dear; I didn't mean to embarrass you." She said regretfully. "I was only concerned of your health, with this cold air outside it's easy to get sick if you're not careful, just ask your father." I sighed and nodded, now hearing dad's monstrous coughs a couple doors down.

"Yea I know mom. I'll start wearing a shirt." I grinned back at her warm one. She kissed me on the cheek before beginning down the hallway.

"Oh and Danny?" She stopped, turning towards me, her eyes shining with something I couldn't read.

"Yea?" I answered, anticipating what she was going to say,

"Sam is a great girl." I blushed furiously and rubbed the back of my neck, avoiding her knowing gaze.

"Um...yea...She is." I muttered as she grinned again, her light giggling could be heard as she made her way down the stairs. I walked in the bathroom and closed the door, my body immediately leaning against it.

"Yea," I repeated to myself softly. "She is."

O.o.O

"Did you do your presentation, Danny?" Sam asked. She laughed knowingly at my 'oh shit!' face. I couldn't help but feel satisfied at the graceful barrage of chiming bells that was her laughter. Still giggling, she reached into her bag, which was made of fibers that were only environmentally friendly, and tossed me a black and red flash drive.

"I figured, I did it for you, just read whatever is on there." She smiled and I felt my insides light up as her face did.

"Thanks Sam, I don't know what I would do without you." I hugged her, eager to smell her delicious scent of strawberries and crisp lilac flowers. I inhaled the musk and my eyes threatened to roll to the back of my head. It was a sensation that could only be described as heavenly. When I pulled away, I noticed her cheeks tinted a light pink. I let my eyes explore the rest of her body.

Her hair was down and she had on "save the environment!" red and black bracelets. She wore a simple black Coldplay rocker tee that stopped right below her navel, showing a sliver of skin right before her tight dark blue jeans. She had on her favorite pair of combat boots.

"You would probably be forced to repeat freshman year until they kicked your ass out." She joked. I frowned, knowing that without Tucker and Sam's help, trying to be the secret super hero would defiantly fuck up everything else.

"I've never really thanked you guys for how much you've helped me over the years have I?" I asked, looking up to meet her eyes. She sighed, looking back at me with admiration and comfort.

"Danny we're you're friends. You know we'll always be there for you." Sam spoke. "Don't worry about it. If anything this entire backwater town should be getting on their knees and thanking you."

I laughed. Wouldn't that be something to see? I grinned back at her.

"Thanks Sam. You always know what to say to make me feel better." She stared at me questioningly for a moment and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the bell. I grabbed my books, now realizing that my locker was still open, before looking back at her, expecting her to continue but she shook her head as if to clear it. Weird.

We made our way to first hour where Ms. Maple had the projection sheet down. I inwardly thanked my lucky stars that I had a friend like Sam. Speaking of friends, Tucker strode into the room and sat beside me, we fist bumped and he waved at Sam, who returned the gesture.

"So what are you going to do get avoid getting called on Danny? Sick? Sore throat? Headache? Injuries?" Tucker laughed.

I snorted. "Nope, don't have to, Sam saved my ass and did the project for me when I forgot." I turned and grinned again at her in thanks. She blushed again and started playing with a strand of her hair.

"It was no problem really." She muttered softly, but I heard it.

"Of course when you're doing Danny's homework its no problem." Tucker wiggled his eyebrows at her and made a kissy face at her. She rolled her eyes and slapped his beret off.

"Shut it dork." She quipped.

"I prefer the term, Technologically Enhanced. We are always on punctual and get our tasks done efficiently."

"Speaking of time. You've been arriving late these past couple of days yourself Tucker." Sam analyzed. "What have you been up to?" She arched an eyebrow. We both looked at our friend, smirking. He looked surprised for a moment and looked around.

"Well...uh-I-uh-" he stuttered.

The bell rang a second time and Ms. Maple strode in front of the class, her long auburn curls bounced while the light from the projector enhanced her caramel highlights.

"Saved by the bell." I heard Tucker whisper to himself. Note to self, ask him about arriving late to school.

She clasped her hands together over her white button up. "Alright Seniors! I hope you are all ready to present today. As you know, I will start with volunteers, and then make my way to the other...less enthusiastic students." she smirked and continued. "Anyone willing to break the ice?" As expected, it was quiet for a moment while everyone sank lower in their seats.

"I'll go!" Paulina called from the back of the room. Her Hispanic accent ringing loud and strong in the quiet classroom.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise. Sure! Come on up Ms. Sanchez." Ms. Maple encouraged. Paulina bolted out of her seat and bounced up in front of the classroom. She smiled innocently as she gave Ms. Maple her hot pink flash drive to plug into the computer. The title page came up almost immediately, "Exploration of the Unknown" By Paulina Sanchez.

The background was Zebra print and her name was in thick hot pink letters. I heard Sam make a fake gagging noise and shudder behind me. I turned sideways to give her a grin, stifling my laughter at her antics before returning to the screen.

"So I did my presentation on the...interesting ways of the people of today's century. The types of surprises that people deliver unexpectedly, maybe from money troubles." She seemed to smile wickedly for a reason. I felt Sam get closer to me.

"Wow, I think that's the most educated sentence she's ever said." Sam retorted quietly in my ear. "2012 exists! I'm a little afraid." I fought back a smile.

"I knew that underground bunker would come in handy someday!" Tucker joked along, him and Sam sharing identical hilarity grins. As Paulina got ready to change the slide, a knock sounded against the door before it opened and the principal walked in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but can I talk to you, Ms. Maple for a moment?" She asked. Ms. Maple got up and nodded towards Paulina.

"Continue your presentation, I will be back in a couple of minutes." With that they left the room, the door slightly cracked.

"Sure." Paulina smiled sweetly and grabbed the clicker from our teacher's desk. The next slide had a video that started playing. It was dark with a bunch of different colored neon lights on the ceiling, which looked like it was some kind of carpet material. It was packed like mosh-pits that were cheering and chanting like crazy, the noise filled the room instantly as if it became a live concert.

"..How about another?" A familiar voice rang. I couldn't see the stage, but the camera moved as if she was sitting on top of someone and I made out five figures instantly, but it wasn't until the camera zoomed in that I heard a gasp behind me. I recognized Brandon, who had a bass guitar strapped to himself, started playing and the crowd went wild even louder if possible. When the camera shifted again I heard various gasps and whispers.

There was Sam, gripping the mike tightly with an insane grin on her face, taking in all of the excitement in full force.

Brandon stepped beside her, still playing, beginning to rap a verse.

_Listen up  
><em>_This is the story on how we lived  
><em>_The glory of what we did  
><em>_It started when we were kids  
><em>_When music up in our head  
><em>_She said_

He said the verse to Sam, both sharing knowing grins.

_I've been out on the edge  
><em>_Breathing a little bit of fresh air  
><em>_Big dreams, I took a chance  
><em>_Held out, for everything I've got here  
><em>_I've been feelin' this life's a circus  
><em>_Hangin' on without a fear_

I was blown away as Sam sang her lyrics, her voice was better than I could have ever imagined. She was passionate and her eyes shone with adrenaline. Her voice was a little on the low side, but held that spark quality none-the-less. She is now even more of a secret diamond that has been unsoiled. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

_Livin on a high wire  
><em>_Running through a wild fire  
><em>_You shake me I'm not going nowhere  
><em>_Walkin' on a tight rope  
><em>_No net  
><em>_High hopes  
><em>_Step back  
><em>_You're gonna make it over_

_Na na na na na na na  
><em>_Na na Livin on a highwire  
><em>_Na na na na na na na  
><em>_Na na Livin on a highwire_

Sam grabbed the wireless mike and made her way to the edge of the stage, slapping eager hands that cried out for her touch.

_This is the story on how we lived  
><em>_The glory of what we did  
><em>_It started when we were kids  
><em>_When music up in our head  
><em>_She said_

Sam stood up and walked slowly towards the other end of the stage, slapping various hands on the way.

_Big top, turn it around  
><em>_No clowns  
><em>_I'm running as I hit the ground  
><em>_Front row, big show  
><em>_Sold out so I'm ready for the crowd roar lets go  
><em>_I've been feelin this life a circus  
><em>_Hanging on without a fear  
><em>_Yea_

Sam stood and backed up where she was with Brandon, continuing her chorus.

_Livin on a high wire  
><em>_Running through a wild fire  
><em>_You shake me  
><em>_I'm not going nowhere  
><em>_Walkin' on a tight rope  
><em>_No net  
><em>_High hopes  
><em>_Step back,  
><em>_You're gonna make it over_

_Na na na na na na na  
><em>_Na na livin on a highwire  
><em>_Na na na na na na na  
><em>_Na na livin on a highwire_

Sam grinned, looking over at Brandon as he began to rap again.

_Gettin' use to the beat  
><em>_Seein that the heads are movin'  
><em>_Move off your seat  
><em>_Achievin' is what we're really doin'  
><em>_Freedom of speech  
><em>_I'm in it just to win it_

_I'm spraying and I can see it  
><em>_Admitting that you can be it  
><em>_Cause it patience  
><em>_Statements  
><em>_Famous  
><em>_Greatness  
><em>_Move it till you make it through  
><em>_And maybe you can make it too_

Brandon nodded at Sam, who belted out her lyrics, her voice drowning out the chanting, cheering and stomping from the crowd.

_Livin on a high wire (alright)  
><em>_You shake me I'm not going nowhere  
><em>_Walkin' on a tight rope  
><em>_No net  
><em>_High hopes  
><em>_Step back,  
><em>_You're gonna make it over_

_Na na na na na na na  
><em>_(Yea we livin' on a highwire)  
><em>_Na na livin' on a highwire_

Sam and Brandon sang back and forth, eyes locked.

_Na na na na na na na  
><em>_(Top story top story)  
><em>_Na na livin on a highwire  
><em>_Yea yea  
><em>_On top baby!  
><em>_na na na na na na na  
><em>_(We lookin'  
><em>_We lookin'  
><em>_We lookin' down now)  
><em>_Na na  
><em>_Livin on a highwire_

They ended and as if every person in that club was screaming to their loudest capacity it shook the camera. The video ended and the class was silent. I sat in my seat, purely amazed. She was beyond amazing, a feeling of shell-shock that even my 4 years of ghost fighting couldn't have prepared me for. How long had she been hiding this? Paulina stood by her presentation again, smirking.

"Well, for some-one who claims to be against the in-crowd, I would say that was quite a SELL-OUT performance." She cackled and her jocks and followers laughed. Sam. Through the whole thing I forgot she was sitting behind me. I turned and I felt anger boil up inside me. Sam's head was down, her hair was a curtain covering her face, but from the drops that were on the desk I could see she was crying. Sam never cries.

"Sam..."I started but trailed off. What would I say? All of a sudden she got up from her desk and ran out of the room.

"Sam!" I felt myself yell after her. My reacted before my brain could contemplate, and the next thing I knew I was in the school parking lot, looking around for my best friend. I looked around and went ghost, searching at top speeds to find her. A black motorcycle caught my eye and I looked. Her motorcycle was still here, so she couldn't have gone far. Right? I looked around, aspirated. Where are you Sam?

O.o.O

SPOV

I ran. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care. My legs kept moving and my lungs struggled to keep up with the sobs that wracked my body. The hot tears were waterfalls from my eyes and endless in abundance. My feet wouldn't stop moving, kicking up gravel as I went.

I went on like this. Running. I don't know how long or how far, but when I saw a deserted park, I bolted to the swings. When I reached it, my legs gave out like I dropped dead. My body shook, wracking from sobs and now exhaustion. Even through coughing and sputtering, I couldn't control my loud yells and sobs. I gripped onto the chains of the swing to steady myself before I fell over. My head was down, and I could only see the multiple tear drops that dominated my jeans.

How could I not have seen this coming? With all of the dumb decisions that I have made recently combined with my overconfidence, its no wonder The Princess came out on top. Even through all of the taunting laughter and utter humiliation that I was forced to face, I hardly batted an eyelid. That fatal blow had to be Danny's confused tone when he recited my name, how he couldn't even look at me. I disappointed him. And It was literally going to kill me.

I was supposed to be his best friend who prided herself on being an individual and not living up to other people's expectations. His best friend who always stood up for what she believed in, no matter what the costs were. His best friend who stood with him through his raging hormones and even when he threatened to tear their friendship to pieces by falling for the ball-busting ice queen of Casper High. And his best friend who swore to never keep a secret from him.

I realized that my violent sobs have stopped somewhere in my self-loathing and chuckled bitterly to myself. When I took a couple of deep breaths my breathing regulated, and my body calmed. I sat up and took in my surroundings. I was in sand, the swings no more than three feet from the ground. The little playpen about fifteen feet in front of me all different shades of red, blue and yellow. The rest was open grass, freedom to do whatever these kids wanted with their imagination.

I smiled. I missed that innocence that you had, even with everything around you as a child. There was no revenge, hostility and sex to drive your mind off course. It was just about being friends and happiness that you shared when you were together. Danny and I used to love this park as a kid. It kind of ironic that I run here whenever I needed to think. I used to love this park as a kid, because it was the only place I could go to get away from expecting parents, stressful grades and bullies from school.

It was one place that I could just be. I would get out all of my current frustrations and leave, continuing my meager existence as if nothing had happened. So how do I leave this park knowing that I'm not going to be the same Sam that is expected of me? I've changed, I know that. This is my last get out of jail free card, after this I have to play the game right. I need to come to the conclusion that if I want to be treated like an equal, I had to stop running. I have to stand and face my problems head on. I am going to take what I wanted out of life.

_'Circumstances are always temporary. It's your decisions that last a lifetime.' _

I smiled at my grandma's words, a few stray tears running down my cheeks. I nodded my head at my new found realization and took another breath. My hands went to wipe my eyes, and I took a deep breath and sat up straight, looking to the skies. It looked a little laughter, and I could hear the cars passing by on the street, the wind was blowing a little. That was fast. How long had I been here? I took out my phone and it read 11:56.

It also read that I had 15 missed calls, 10 voicemails and 12 text messages. I immediately deleted them all without reading them. I didn't want to discuss and dwell over what happened. I was going to move forward, but I needed a plan. Paulina wouldn't know what hit her. I scrolled down my contacts list and pressed call when I found who I wanted. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Sam!" Brandon greeted enthusiastically. "Miss me already huh?" he joked. I smiled, his voice always had its ways of making me feel better.

"Brandon," My voice croaked and cracked. I coughed, swallowing a couple of times.

"Sam are you alright? You sound like you've been crying. What happened?" Brandon was immediately concerned. I shook my head and almost laughed. He knew me better than I knew myself sometimes.

"Yea." I replied, my voice was still raspy but convincing enough. I would fill him in on the details later. "I need your help."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special thanks again to my beta-reader: Corrie Crossbearer! :D Remember to review! <strong>_

_**-SAMBUSHiiPANDA**_


	7. War: Manson vs Sanchez

_**So sorry! I'm still alive! I can't believe its been 6 months! :O Life kind of got in the way! haha but im so glad that I'm back and writing again! BD I was so touched that even during my absence that so many of you were still reviewing and it inspired me to continue this story! I need to finish it! :D I shall put names in thanks at the bottom this time! :) **_

_**Please enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

I sighed as I hung up my phone and glanced out the window. The sun was setting and the streets were deserted. The sky had tiers of pink, purple, yellow and red. I sighed and got up from my window. I slowly strolled to the bathroom and glanced at my reflection. My eyes were dry and puffy and my nose a light pink.

I breathed in a deep sigh before turning away, heavily digusted with my appearance. I stripped off all my clothes as I turned on the hot water for the shower before stepping inside. The onslaught of heated, heavy droplets instantly relaxed my worn out body.

I took a deep breath and smiled to myself, immediately embracing my peace of mind. The combination of hot water and steam assaulted my senses. Inhaling and exhaling once more, I couldn't stop my overactive imagination from kicking into overdrive.

_What am I going to do now that my secret is out?_

How am I going to face Danny or Tucker? I sighed again as I realized that I can't. Danny has a mean temper, and I didn't want to stick around for it. I am afraid, above anything, that he would spite me for it, and possibly never forgive me. But what was I supposed to do? Yell? Scream? Get upset and maybe tear Paulina by her hair and punch her right in her plasic, cellulite infested lip?

Stop it Sam.

As fantastic as that image was, Danny would hop on one leg and balance a beach ball on his nose for her, so he would probably see my blow coming and stop me before I even got within five feet of that bitch. So what am I going to do? My emotions and frustration were starting to get the best of me, and I felt moisture running down my cheeks and knew it wasn't from the shower.

I figured that was enough before I make myself faint in here, so I turned the knob to stop the water and the water shut off as abrubtly as it began. Stepping out and wrapping the purple towel around myself, I made my way back to my bedroom to hastily throw on some pjs.

"Hey! Hannah Montana!" Ember called from behind her. I spun around to see her floating with a smirk on her face. I turned back around and continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"Look," She began again, "No one knew you could jam out like that. This changes the game plan! Are you in?" Ember asked. Anger flared up inside of me as I whirled around to face her.

"In? IN? _**IN**_ WHAT?" I shouted throwing my arms up in frustration. "Haven't you been watching? She outdid me. She humiliated me." I sighed slowly. Realization dawned on me as my arms fell back to my side. "I lost."

"LOST? you're joking right?" Ember laughed in my face. "If anything you just upped the ante, no way the cheerleader is going to see this coming if we use your exposed moment to get back at her." She continued at my seemingly puzzled expression. "I can coach you and make you the best damn popstar this shitty talent industry has ever seen!" I really pondered this for a moment.

"Why are you going through so much to help me?" I wondered aloud.

"Let's just say you two have alot of fans, and some of us like to see happy endings. Contrary to what you might think, we all WERE human once." She looked away and cross her arms, adopting a defensive pose and focusing on a spot behind my head. I was stunned speechless.

"Well? are you in or not?" She asked, snapping back to her loud, impatient self. I thought for a moment before shrugging and giving a light smirk. Ah, What the hell?

"Yea, I guess I could give it one more try." I weakly agreed. Ember flashed her signature smirk and nodded.

"Good, now we got alot of work to do so throw on some clothes and when were done that stupid bimbo won't know what hit her." I found myself laughing along while I grabbed whatever my hands first grazed over and strolled to the bathroom.

"HURRY THE FUCK UP I DONT HAVE ALL DAMN DAY." Ember hollered through the door.

I rolled my eyes and caught my reflection, my face regained some of its color and my eyes don't look as puffy anymore. Maybe this will workout for the best. I slipped on my clothes and tied my wet hair into a high ponytail. I nodded at my relection again.

_'Time to rock and roll.'_

O.o.O.

I took a deep breathe and sighed it out, then noticed that I seemed to be doing that alot lately. Glancing at the familiar building in front of me I began to regret my decision to come to school. It seemed much more charismatic and honorable in my head. Though I won't allow myself to be a chicken shit now, so I pushed through the double doors of the school.

I had my mom call me in late, so the nostalgic hallways were empty. I treaded quickly to my locker, instantly regretting my decision to come. I should have stayed with my first thought and allowed my mom to call me in sick, but I knew that was taking the easy way out. I had to stand on my own two feet. I grabbed my economics binder and headed towards my first hour.

I had my binder and blue hallway pass in one hand, a clenched fist as my other. My silent footsteps were in contrast to my heartbeats, which were so loud and hard I could feel the recoils all the way up to my ears. I tried to take deep breaths and focus on my entire reason for doing this. Before I knew it I was at the door, hand on the knob.

I took another deep breathe and turned it before I had a chance to think why this is a bad idea. I opened the door, at the click of the tumbler it seemed that thirty eight pairs of eyes followed my every move. I did the exact opposite of what I was thinking and closed the door, which sounded like a thunderstorm with the absolute silence that fell over the room, stood tall and walked with purpose to my desk, which was thankfully in the first row.

"Well Ms. Manson, I'm glad you could join us this morning. Now as I was saying, we are proud cosumers in a market with the concepts of supply and demand." Ms. Maple continued, directing her previous attention from me to the classroom. Over time, I felt all the eyes focus off of me onto taking notes, talking and texting. Though the only eyes that I wanted to see were hidden from me as looked up to see the back of Danny's head. I sighed and tried to focus on the lesson, but fate seemed to have other plans.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket several times before I gave in and checked it. It contained multiple messages on what, where and how I was/did for the past few days I had been out of school and avoided him; and asking why I hadn't returned any of his phone calls. I paused with my fingers frozen over the screen. What do I say?

How can I explain and jutify complete and utter abondonment? I could have dropped dead and they wouldn't have known until they found my body in the woods. I couldn't even imagine what I would do to Danny if he just vanished and then a couple days later comes lolligaging around like nothing ever happened. I shook my head and mentally grew a pair, replying that I needed some time to think and that I planned on telling he and Tucker, but never got around to it.

The standard message. I regretted not knowing that the future holds, and afraid to find out what punishment lies ahead. Its what I get for running away from my problems instead of facing them. I should have known better. But its better now then never, but that doesn't mean im looking forward to his temper tantrum that he's bound to throw. I smirked when I remembered when we were thirteen and he found out Steve got replaced with Joe on Blues clues.

Even though its been a couple years I'm sad to say that he hasn't mellowed out much since then, his temper slowly but surely becoming like his ghost powers, powerful and explosive. Somehow through it all, I'm still not afraid of him. Its his judgement that frightens me. My phone vibrating in my hand pulled me outta my head and back into my surrounds. I did a quick glance to make sure that I wasn't being watched, and opened checked my phone again.

**Im not here to judge Sammy, only understand. my house after school.**

Well he isn't asking, so its not optional. I couldn't stop the small smile from creeping up on me in spite of my shitty situation. Through hell or high water I will fix this.

**Alright. :) Ill be there.**

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and picked up my pencil with a smile on my face. Maybe today wouldn't be a such bad day afterall.

O.o.O.

The bell rang for passing period and I scrambled out of the classroom and booked it for my locker. I figured the best way to go about this is to go with as less interaction with humanity as possible. Not out too much of the ordinary for me I guess. However, it seems recently that God doesn't like me as much, because as I rounded the corner it looked like Danny and Tucker were waiting for me at my locker. Against my better judgement, I decided to turn around and head to my next class.

Maybe for once things can go smoothly.

Suddenly, I collided with someone and my binder fell to the ground. I turned to offer my apologies until I saw the smug face of none other then the Ice Queen herself.

_Cue the Standoff music._

"Well, if it isn't the sellout. What made you think you're good enough to show your face here after you've already embarressed yourself once?" She smirked and crossed her twiggy arms under her melon sized implants. I felt the anger seethe inside of me as I felt my chest began to heathe and my fists clench. I took a breath before I looked up to meet her eyes. I let nothing but determination shine through.

"What's wrong Paulina? Threatened that someone actually has a talent other then getting down on thier knees?" I stabbed back, placing one hand on my hip, so I wasn't temped to make this another kind of fight. I didn't realize we had gathered a crowd until I heard the various 'oooohhs' and 'ahhhh's. Paulina's overly manicured eyebrow arched as her eyes darted around. When they focused back on me she had a cold hard expression on her face.

Her jaw was tight and her thick, fake lips were shut together so seamlessly it looked almost as if she was pouting. She dropped her arms and came to stand close to me our eyes meeting seemed to bring off electricity, tension so thick you could slice it with a butterknife, silence paralyzing as it was captivating. My heart started to beat faster as adrenaline rushed through my body.

"Listen here geek. You don't know what your getting yourself into. You better back down before you really get hurt this time." She cackled at the end. Her female followers and canines agreed heartily with 'yeah!'s and 'oooo's. Bitches. Now it was my turn to raise my brow in a challenge.

"I'll take my chances. Be careful not to break a nail in the process." I smirked as her eyes narrowed. She stepped back and snorted, flipping her long hair over her shoulders.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn your ugly ass." She looked me up and down in disgust and walked past me, her black stalettos kicking my binder father down the hallway on purpose. The crowd began to disperse, and I recieved all looks everything from hostility to excitement to worry over the events that just occured. Once everyone was scattered I picked up my binder and proceeded to my class, the corners of my mouth twitching from fighting the smirk that threatened to make an appearance on my face.

Let the games begin.

Round One:

I smiled at both Danny and Tucker before sitting in my chair behind Danny as the bell rang. We had all come to middle ground and a temporary truce after what happened during the whole Paulina fiasco, and they agreed to stand behind me for whatever plot she was going to try and pull. With my confidence immediately boasted, I rounded the corners of Casper High without a fear in sight, and a plan for a heavy meal thats best served cold; or in Paulina's case, icy.

"Alright Seniors! Today our lesson consists of using old modern literature and molding it to fit our everyday lives." lectured Mr. Lancer, who seemed to be moving up a grade as we do, much to Danny's dismay. Though he had obtained some styles due to the humiliating nicknames he has obtained over the years and dressed pretty simply today; a white button up and dark blue jeans. He has also increasing lost his patience as well as the hair on the top of his head.

"Mr. Lancer?" Paulina raised her hand ever so sweetly, waving it around so that she couldn't be ignored.

"Yes Ms. Sanchez?" He inquired, his posture seemed relaxed but his eyes knowing too well what shes going to ask.

"Can we like, not do this assignment today? And focus on something a little more exciting?"

"Her vocabulary is expanding everyday...yet still nothing on my five year old cousins." I muttered to myself smiling to myself; however the deep chuckle behind me was an indication that I wasn't the only one that heard it.

"Hey, in her defense David skipped a grade." I heard the deep voice in my ear. His hot breath so close to my ear made me shiver with delight. I tried to ignore the erotic aura that arose in me to answer his question.

"I'm sure even if he didn't he would still put her to shame. I bet she cant even spell literature!" I huffed, turning to face my best friend's smirking face.

"I bet she can't even spell exciting." Tucker chimed in, causing all of us to laugh.

"May I ask whats so funny Mr. Fenton, Mr. Foley and Ms. Manson.?" Mr Lancer's attention turned to us, immediately silencing our laughter. We all shook our heads, feeling the thirty seven pairs of eyes shift to us.

"I will ask you to please turn around and pay attention Ms. Manson, no more whispering in Ms. Manson's ear Mr. Fenton, you are already barely passing my class as it is.", at 'whispering in my ear' the whole class sent out various catcalls and yells in me and Danny's direction, causing my face to heat as hot as the Sahara.

"lovebirds!" Paulina called out egging on the embarressment. She doing this on purpose. My anger flared up inside again, and I turned in my seat towards the back of the classroom, eyes glaring daggers at her smirking face.

"I bet you can't even SPELL lovebirds." I spat out before thinking. The laughing and taunting ceased and all attention was directed to her. She glanced around nervously before focusing on me again.

"Of course I can. L-O-V-...ughh" She faultered, looking around nervously. I made a buzzer sound with my mouth.

"Errr! Wrong answer!" I taunted, which was the catalyst for even more laughing and teasing.

"Wow Paulina even I can spell, and im FAILING this class!" Dennis laughed, pointing at her.

"I guess now we know she is too!" Valerie added, shaking her head giggling. The class erupted in provoking badgers, making the Ice Queen sink into her chair, humiliated.

"Its safe to say this round goes to you Sam." Tucker said, Danny agreeing heartily behind me. I snorted, arching an eyebrow.

"What are you keeping score now?" I inquired. Tucker gazed at me dumbfounded.

"How could I miss out on this? Of course I'm keeping score! Its a cat fight!" He reasoned, as I shook my head stunned silent.

_Well, it will make this a little more exciting._ I thought, _Why not?_

_**Sam: 1 Paulina: 0**_

Round Two:

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I went to my locker for lunch. I put in my combination and opened it long enough to throw my books in there before closing it and resuming my way to the cafeteria. I couldn't believe I sprang up with those comments in class. This newfound confidence made me almost dare to be proud of myself. I smiled to myself a little more as I neared the doors to the cafeteria.

Maybe this will all work out.

I pushed through the door of the cafeteria with a unsuspecting smile on my face.

Abrubtly, my foot caught on two trays which were covered in some kind of gooey yellow liquid; and I felt myself beginning to fall.

The next thing I knew I my lips were in a deep lip lock with the ground, and my face felt sticky and slimy. I growled to myself, immediately knowing the culprit, especially as she began to howl.

"Have a nice trip, See you next fall!" She snickers, and I heard the claps that sounded like high fives, and the "clicks" of high heels as they strode past me. I sighed on the ground, unwilling to get from from where I lyed. My anger was dulled by shame, embarressment and the sticky fold of defeat held me down. I sighed, even losers have some kind of dignity, and I would have to get off the ground eventually.

_**Sam: 1 Paulina: 1**_

So I willed myself to sit up and wipe the goop that was on my face. I was thankful that my hair was up out of my face today, or it could have been a lot worse. I felt something vibrate in my pocket, and was thankful for the distraction. I reached into my pocket and turned to look at the silver phone shaking as if it were the last thing it would ever do. I flipped it up.

"Hello?"

"Meet us by the giant oak tree in ten minutes." And the call ended. It didn't take a rocket scientist to discover who it was. I sighed to myself, and made my way outside the cafeteria and towards the double doors that lead to the courtyard of the school. My expression was grim and my confidence was killed. Of course she would manage to top me, it was a given fate. She was better at this game then I was, and had many allies at this school; but I couldn't let her monopolize over me.

I pushed through the double doors of the school and headed left, towards the large oak tree. My fists were clenched at my side in frustration. I couldn't believe I let my guard down! Even for a second! And I called myself a ghost fighter. I underestimated her, something that I will never do ever again.

"There you are!" I turned to see Kitty, Spectra and Ember floatin slightly above me. They drank in my appearance and appeared confused expressions. I shook my head.

"The Ice Queen strikes again." I huffed, crossing my arms. They all smirked.

"Listen, don't worry about it." Kitty waved, "I'm used to dealing with girls like this, right now we called you to tell you that we only have five days to wrap this up!" My face jerked to meet hers.

"Wait, what?" I demanded. "You didn't tell me there was a time limit, and what can I do in five days?"

"Nevermind that just shut up and listen." Ember quickly covered up, glaring at Kitty's wide expression before continuing. "Remember all the things I taught you?" When I nodded she continued. " Well now your about to put them all to use. We got a plan that'll help put the bitch in her place and make the guy fall for you."

"What do you mean?" I asked even though I already knew the answer, just praying that my biggest fears wouldn't come to a heart-stopping reality.

"You gonna put on a live concert and blow the fucking roof off! DUH!" She rolled her eyes. "And show that cheerleader that damn straight you can sing and youll rip her a new one if she doesn't back off."

"And how am I going to do that? As you can see she has the entire school out for my blood." I motioned to my clothes.

"Now that, you leave to us." Spectra spoke.

"Yeah! Just practice and you'll know when the time comes." Kitty pitched in. "And don't forget to write!"

"Don't embarress me kid!" Ember warned, and in a flash they were gone. I nodded to myself, clenching my fists tighter. I will not lose again. I can't afford to.

"Sam?" I turned to see Danny's snow white hair and black hazmat suit behind me. He transformed and walked closer to me, looking around at the same time.

"I though I sensed a ghost out here, but I guess not." His eyes wondered back to me, his small smile fading to concern when he fully paid attention to my exasperated mood. "Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah, Ill be alright." I responded, turning away. "Its just stupid Paulina, its nothing I can't handle." He grabbed my chin and forced me to look in his eyes.

"Please be careful." He whispered. With that I was lost in his eyes once again. They sent a soothing melody of peace to calm my raging heart and a silence through my overzealous conciousness. I couldn't comprehend anything that wasn't him.

"I will." He smiled and let me go, my body immediately lost to his touch. He transformed in front of me and flashed me a giant grin as the bell rang, signifying the end of lunch.

"Want to play hooky the rest of the day?" He wiggled his eyebrows, and I matched his beam. I answered by wrapping my arms around his neck and nodding whole heartedly. I inhaled in his scent as I felt my feet leave the ground. The familiar musk helped me remember the main reason I am fighting my inferiority complex. Why I am standing up to Paulina and standing against my fears. Its for individuality, freedom and love.

_'I love you, Danny.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Awww now wasn't that just lovely? :D Alriiighty! Its gotten so hectic I've just decided to do names!<strong>_

_**HALL OF FAME:**_

**Alex Lights, DXSF, Sunshine-Midnight123, ChocolateSunshine500, Spacecookie, DPchick, Aslan333, **

**xsugarxblossomx, Adam, ZayZay1221, DangerDrew, Alyssa Fenton, molly, Azriel Night 6 and **

**PreparedForZombies, Mr. Aanonymous, ChibiNekoDemonLover, ****draco-rex, Penguin Lord0029,**** Adam, **

**Whiteneko13, Goku's elergy,Thorn-Apple-Blossom, Riotstarter1214, idontknow742, Nightwing509, **

**Cedarheart, Joker3Vampire, vampirekitty578, Spyke28, loverofstuff1224, HP DIVA, jc4ever11, **

**Permanent Chaos, ghostanimal, thesoral, The Mysterious Femme, tokkafan4life, Hikari Urania, **

**risatt123, Amian 4ever, MegaMan88, MockingJay272, mulletmania, jh831, j****oecool2335, MizDarky215, **

**Diz iz Madness XD, leechlover1901, divinedragonchick, renting, Celeb'loki, risatt123, M22X, King of Khaos, **

**MockingJay272, lyra dethrow writer, Murasame Sakura, akatsukibunni95, DarBear67, XJessy03 luvs her SHIPPINGSx,**

** kickinitjandkforever, idgrayman, lyra dethrow writer, gothsamphan14, TheGirlOnFire12, nugget65, **

**Atemxyugi kfXjinx, jtdarkman, sweetdream263, d-saintsation-b, fshy9494, Grim.B, Inuyashagirl312, **

**Yogi393, Natalie Thropp, ShadowSakura01, tonxdania, Vixen's Shadow, NEW WORLD ORDER, pattie103,**

** Aza Riss, animefreak65112, Bull996, HellsJack, rrauch, VampireNinjaSceneQueenCreeper, **

**SeraiTheGoldenDragon, daDarkKnight, Georuler, e, alco5543**

**:D**

**Whew! Thats alotta yall! Thanks a bunch! :D Pleease let me know if your name is not up there and it should be! Everyone deserves recognition! :) Please leave me some reviews! My goal is 70 this chapter so I'm shooting for the stars!**

**Love, Peace and Happiness,**

**SAMBUSHiiPANDA**


	8. Low Blows and Unexpected Scenarios

**Hello! I know its been a while and I'm sorry I know Im definately not getting an award for updating on time! haha! But I'm kind of glad that I got sick so I could take a day off from the chaos that is my life to update. I know that this chapter is a little shorter then usual but its because I had to keep the suspicion alive! **

**Also don't worry I have every intention to finish this story! No matter what! Thank you to everyone who has instilled so much confidence in me, I promise that i will not let you down. And on that note...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"Want to play hooky the rest of the day?" He wiggled his eyebrows, and I matched his beam. I answered by wrapping my arms around his neck and nodding whole heartedly. I inhaled in his scent as I felt my feet leave the ground. The familiar musk helped me remember the main reason I am fighting my inferiority complex. Why I am standing up to Paulina and standing against my fears. Its for individuality, freedom and love._

_'I love you, Danny.'_

SPOV

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Danny insisted for about the billionth time tonight. We sat cross-legged on his bed in his room. After ditching class, he took me to his house and we talked for hours about the whole 'undercover superstar' thing, he wanted to make sure I was okay. The thought I found it cute and very endearing, however at this moment it became almost irritating with his persistence.

I had spilled my heart and soul and told him everything. Well, almost everything. I had launched into a story of how I first met Brandon, and how I only sang to myself because I thought I wasn't that good. Though he overheard me and encouraged me to join him in his dream of creating his own band. Between that it was my journey that I made from then to now.

I laughed, and smiled alot, silently rejoicing in the fact that only Danny could make me feel this way. I felt my inner anxiety and trust issue begin to fade, and my overactive subconcious take a break for once. I felt my entire body just relax and enjoy the time I spent with him, even if it was at my own expense.

We were both sprawled out on his bed, Danny on the left and me on the right, hands behind our heads and staring at the ceiling We assumed this position after a moment of comfortable silence. Though I began to feel some tension radiating off of him, glancing over I noticed him staring at me, scrutinizing my features. I sighed and answered his unvoiced question.

"Yes Danny, I'm capable of looking after myself." I answered offhandedly, waving him off. When he didn't answer I turned again and was met with his familiar piercing eyes, analyzing me closely.

"I'm serious Sam, I don't like dishonesty and I don't like secrets." He turned his entire body to me, holding his head up on his left hand. Some pieces of his raven hair fell between his focused eyes and his jaw was locked, making him look completely irresistable, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." I felt my breathing hitch in my throat.

Could I bring myself to say it? This was it. My once silent mind began to race with scenarios and overwhelming emotions. My heart is about to pound straight out of my chest and my stomach jumped to my throat. I felt the back of my head attempting pushing the words to my lips. I felt the cold sweat on my arms and my heart competing with a hummingbirds. My eyes avoided his as I felt a giant lump in my throat, which in turn made my face burn.

"I...I-I have to t-tell you something." I stuttered. Fear gripped my lungs and adrenaline pumped through my system. My stomach was doing flip-flops while my brain was in a heated match up, every side of my concious putting in thier thoughts and seeming to be at war. So many emotions were washing up inside of me. I sat up, feeling like I was being suffocated and the sudden motion helped bring more oxygen to my dying lungs.

"Sam? Are you alright?" Danny asked, sitting up with me. I didn't answer. How could I? I was trying to remember how to make words. Could I really do this? Is this it? Could I just come out and tell him the reason that I've done the unthinkable, that I've been so out of my comfort zone for the the past week, that I've even stood against the Queen of Casper High because of him? Because I, Sam Manson, was undeniably in love with him?

He showed me how to be happy and smile. He showed me the true meaning of bravery, fearlessness and friendship. I watched my outrageous, klutzy best friend become thereason for my every breath, my every thought; the main, sole purpose of my existence. Would I be able to express in words how much he effects me on a daily basis, how much influence he has had on my life and how he has changed me in ways that is impossible to explain. How he had became not only my closest friend, but the love of my life.

I could tell him, but I couldn't control how he would react. He could look at me like I was crazy. He could laugh at me. He could run the other direction screaming. He could do so many things, but what he would do, is a lost to me.

_'Only one way to find out.'_

Before I could answer, I felt him scoot closer to me. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at his face, concern and worry written all over his masculine features. There was a glint in his eye that for the first time in my life I couldn't read. Though it looked suspiciously like...love.

"Sam," he breathed his face merely inches away from mine. "Please trust me. Don't be afraid to tell me anything." I suddenly forgot how to breath, all rapid thinking and time just seemed to stop. Every part of me was hushed. All my problems seemed to disappear. I didn't know if I was breathing, or if my heart was pumping. I didn't know anything that wasn't him. I didn't know how long his eyes captivated mine, but I knew that I had to tell him. I was going to take the final step.

"Danny, I-"

"Danny m'boy!" Jack Fenton bursted through his door. His abrubt actions caused Danny and Sam to freeze where they were in horror.

"Danny! I need you to-" Maddie came in after him. She stopped, seeing the predicament they were in.

"Oh, sorry hun." She giggled at thier tomato faces at being caught. "I didn't know we were interrupting something." She gave them both a knowing look, her smile never leaving her face.

"What are we interrupting?" Jack inquired curiously, clueless as ever. Maddie turned to her husband, astonished that he couldn't figure it out.

"Jack! hunny, they were about to kiss! And we barged right in!" Maddie bluntly stated. Causing me to blush even harder and Danny to groan, his hands going to cover his face in embarressment. "This can not be happening" I heard him plead.

"Oh! Great job son!" Jacked gave a thumbs up. "Got the moves just like your old man here!" his boisterous laughter shaking the entire house. "Just ask your mother here." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Isn't that right delicious?" he asked before stealing a kiss from her. Maddie smirked.

"DAD!" Danny wailed, mortified. I stared on, wide-eyed. My body was too much in shock to do anything else.

"Not in front of the kids Jack!" she teased, winking seductively.

"MOM!" Danny whined, shaking his head. "I'll be down in five minutes!" Jack shot him a confused look.

"Five minutes? you sure you don't want to take any longer then that son? See to keep her you got to keep her wanted more-"

"Alright Jack we've said enough." she turned to the mentally scarred teens. "Take as much time as you need hun." She winked again, grabbed her babbling husband before shutting the door.

"But baby! I haven't even told him how to turn that kiss into kisses yet!" he was heard arguing all the way down the stairs. Danny turned to Sam, who held the same wild expression as he did. He laughed nervously.

"Yeah sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding her eyes and she did his.

"Uh-Its okay." Sam smiled, catching his glance for a moment and then looking away. I can't believe I almost told him. We were so close.

"We should go downstairs." He mentioned in the awkward air, getting up and holding out his hand for me. I sighed and looked into his apologetic eyes. I grabbed his hand and nodded, walking towards his door.

"Sam, wait." Danny gripped my hand, pulling me into him. Our bodies were inches apart and I felt myself once again falling in the bottomless abyss that was his passionate doorway to his soul.

"What were you going to say?" He asked me, he slowly leaned towards me again. My breathing hitched again. My mind went blank, caught in his captivating orbs. Maybe this is the right time. I saw the glint reappear in his eyes, and I began to wonder if maybe he could feel the same way. If I should for once speak up instead of fading to the background to be forgotten.

"Danny," I started again. I could feel my heart starting again and the little voices in my head telling me to spit it out.

"Sam..." He answered, leaning closer to me. His lips hovered over mine once again, and I began to have flashbacks like that one night on my balcony. Our breathing became synced, my body fitting perfectly in his and I couldn't comprehend anything.

"I-"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR ME!"

Danny growled loudly as the blue mist escaped his lips with the outcry of the box ghost; his eyes radiating a light emerald letting his anger get the best of him. Though it dissapated when he heard his parents' shriek.

"GHOST!"

"It can wait." I answered, trying not to show my disappointment by avoiding his captivating gaze. "C'mon lets get downstairs before your parents tear down your house." I half-heartedly laughed. I made my way towards the door, turning to see Danny staring out the window before sighing and nodding; following me in tow.

_'Soon Danny, soon.'_

O.o.O.

DPOV

I sighed again to myself as I flung onto my bed, causing it to bounce and shake. I took Sam home a while ago and shes still been the center of my every thought. On top of the life changing embarressment, courtesy of my parents, It killed me that I didn't know what she was going to tell me.

Part of me, really thought for a moment that maybe, just maybe, she felt the way I do. That she felt maybe a stronger pull, then just friendship. I shook my head at myself. How can I think I could know what she's feeling if I don't know how I'm feeling about her? I know that I like her, maybe even more then a friend. I smiled to myself. No I definately like her more then a friend.

I just don't know what is beyond that, and I wouldn't do anything remotely close to the possibility of harming our friendship. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, flopping over onto my stomach. All of this mental battling had my head spinning, like whenever Tucker tries to explain to me new software in details. My eyes began to close and I felt myself drift off a little.

I realized that the role of a superhero is never done when I felt my ghost sense slip past my mouth. I groaned and involuntarily heaved myself from the warm comfort of my bed to the bitter exterior of reality. I transformed silently and phased out the window to confront my fate, but thoughts of Sam were still clouding the back of my mind.

SPOV

I tossed myelf on my bed, extrememly frustrated with the reaccuring event of almost confessing to Danny. What desparation drove me to throw my life up in a gamble is at a loss to me. I mentally slapped myself. I have no idea what came over me. Its scary how he can overwhelm me like that.

He could have probably told me to jump off a building, thank goodness he is the good guy, and I would have been so eager to oblige. Disgusted, I shoke my head as I turned over on my bed and moaned at my own idiocy. I almost blow it. The whole operation could have been up in flames. Everything that I've been working towards, gone in a few moments.

I realized that this is one of the hardest and most difficult tasks I have ever attempted. I mean, I'm not the type to give up easily, but I don't find a problem in picking your battles so to speak. I turned over again to my back facing the ceiling and my head turned to the peaceful ending to the sunset outside. I smiled to myself, but furrowed my brows at my physical reactions lately. I have smiled and laughed so much in the past couple of days, he's changing me, and I liked it. I can't give that up.

Should I chose to quit, would I ever encourage myself to try this hard at anything at all? Would this just be a huge waste of time if I threw in the towel? I wondered why I was so quick to throw caution to the wind when I am around Danny.

Danny. I felt myself just smile at the mention of his name. How he can change my entire outlook on life will be a mystery to me. I snorted to myself. Why we are so close in friends wil always be a mystery to me. We were complete opposites. I am the dark, sarcastic and morbid goth, while he is the happy-go-lucky clueless goofball that knows how to make everyone laugh.

The combinations of failure are endless. The small optimistic part of myself spoke up, saying that we've been friends for years, and if we weren't meant to be together we would have gone our separate ways by now. I agreed with that part of myself, I would let myself think negatively anymore.

Everything I have done up to now has meaning, and I for once I couldn't afford to conjure up the cons. I don't think the odds are against us, but sometimes you get hit with an unexpected low blow, and have to be prepared. Years of ghost hunting has taught me that, so both Danny and I should know better.

Expect the unexpected. I blushed as I remembered what happened in his room. We were so close, our breathing became sychronized and my thoughts were consisted of nothing but him. My fingers involunterily went to my lips as I felt my cheeks get warm. It was crazy to think that if we hadn't been interrupted, there was a chance that we could have kissed.

Kissing Danny. I felt a shiver of delight run down my back. Oh how I wish. I sat up and shook my head a little, so try and snap out of the daze. Hows that for inspiration? I smiled to myself before I sprang myself of my bed and headed towards my desk where my little black journal sat. I pulled out the chair and plopped myself down while trying to retain all the events that have happened so far. Flipping through the pages I have already written in, I remembered what has lead me up to this point.

_I made him chuckle when he walked inside the classroom late, but that was just a warm-up, I think I have to amp it up a lot more than that to really get his attention._

_I feel like he doesn't trust me enough to let me in on certain things, maybe he and Tucker are hiding something from me, because when I walked in they were pretty into thier conversation. I don't think Danny figured out anything but maybe I should focus less on him and more on Tucker._

_I think that I might have spotted a little jealously when I introduced Brandon. Maybe it's my imagination, but I do think that Brandon felt a little uneasy around Danny, but why?_

_Amazing conversation. I had a ton of fun. He seemed like he hesistated when I was saying goodbye, like he wanted to tell me something. Or maybe I'll just chalk it up to being tired. It is one in the morning._

Flipping to new page, I began writing.

**"A moment in weakness is a moment that seemingly lasts forever." To whoever wrote this quote I would have to add a giant... NO SHIT! I had a huge 'almost kiss and tell' moment with Danny in his room and all I can say is I'm glad his parents interrupted before we would have passed a point of no returning back.**

**Maybe its for the best. I don't know how he would have reacted anyway to me screaming saying it. I still need to think of a way to tell him. I just wish that no one would intervene, I have been working too hard to see myself get scared and fail because of someone else.**

I stopped writing for a moment, seeing my hand grip my pen with more force then neccessary. I sighed and tried to get the cheerleading devil out of my head. I took a deep breath and started again.

**Revenge is a dish best served cold, and Paulina is about to get more then one helping.**

I smirked to myself.

**But back to the issue, I still can't come out and say "I love you Danny." Still have a lot of thinking to do.**

I nodded to myself after rereading what I wrote and closed the journal. Looking back, I have come a long way, but still have a couple steps ahead of me. I hope that the rehearsal bootcamp with Ember has been worth it.

_"I'm DYING of boredom pick it up!"_

_"You look like a stiff board and sound like your on crack, hit the RIGHT notes and maybe well get somewhere!"_

_"C'mon ON! Do you have a stick up your ass or what?"_

_"Wow, now I can see why you kept this a secret! I didn't know you had two left feet!"_

_"Is it the combat boots, your frizzy hair or your airhead thats weighing you down?"_

I growled thinking about it. Hopefully it will all be over soon. I know I didn't endure four hours of verbal abuse to kneel in front of the Ice Queen. I sat back in my chair and let my mind wander for a moment. My eyes glazed over the scenery before me. The sun was almost invisible, a tiny lining was all that was left, surrounding gradation in radiating reds, blues, yellows pinks and oranges. It was beautiful. However, I am a creature of the night, and prefer the solo, undenaibly original but everchanging moon.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Lightbulb. Solo. Original but everchanging. I ran to the other side of my room, knocking down the chair I was sitting in the process, to grab my phone before dialing a number that was forever engraved in my head. I didn't even let him finish the 'hello' before barging right in.

"Brandon! I have an idea for the perfect song!"

I grinned like a madman and I looked out the window once again. I hoped that the Ice Queen enjoyed her rule, because she's is about to get overrun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What's she planning!? haha Please review! I REALLY WANT TO REACH A HUNDRED REVIEWS! So please please please please PLEASE review! Encourage your friends, relatives and such! Thanks, and now for the moment you've been waiting for...<strong>_

HALL OF FAME:

Alex Lights, DXSF, Sunshine-Midnight123, ChocolateSunshine500, Spacecookie, DPchick, Aslan333,

xsugarxblossomx, Adam, ZayZay1221, DangerDrew, Alyssa Fenton, molly, Azriel Night 6 and

PreparedForZombies, Mr. Aanonymous, ChibiNekoDemonLover, draco-rex, Penguin Lord0029,

Whiteneko13, Goku's elergy,Thorn-Apple-Blossom, Riotstarter1214, idontknow742, Nightwing509,

Cedarheart, Joker3Vampire, vampirekitty578, Spyke28, loverofstuff1224, HP DIVA, jc4ever11,

Permanent Chaos, ghostanimal, thesoral, The Mysterious Femme, tokkafan4life, Hikari Urania,

risatt123, Amian 4ever, MegaMan88, MockingJay272, mulletmania, jh831, joecool2335, MizDarky215,

Diz iz Madness XD, leechlover1901, divinedragonchick, renting, Celeb'loki, risatt123, M22X, King of Khaos,

lyra dethrow writer, Murasame Sakura, akatsukibunni95, DarBear67, XJessy03 luvs her SHIPPINGSx,

kickinitjandkforever, idgrayman, lyra dethrow writer, gothsamphan14, LeenMariexoxo, nugget65,

Atemxyugi kfXjinx, jtdarkman, sweetdream263, d-saintsation-b, fshy9494, Grim.B, Inuyashagirl312,

Yogi393, Natalie Thropp, ShadowSakura01, tonxdania, Vixen's Shadow, NEW WORLD ORDER, pattie103,

Aza Riss, animefreak65112, Bull996, HellsJack, rrauch, VampireNinjaSceneQueenCreepe r,

SeraiTheGoldenDragon, daDarkKnight, Georuler, e, alco5543, ShadowDragon357, Prankk1ng, daDarKnight1,

einsteinette,AngelVidal, PhineasFlynns, Shadow of the Abyss, RynNightShade, Pandabeibei, zipporah grace, pitythechild,

Silverswordmaster, deonteizbeast, rjawadx3, just another fan for life, Devonny2, Beamer Productions, eisenstein80060,

Souxie2.0, Pammy143


	9. AN

Hello my fellow readers,

I heavily apologize for two things: One, that I haven't written so long that some might have feared something bad had happened to me. Its just that life keeps getting in the way. And everyday my life gets more and more complicated. But not to bore you with details, I do plan on completing this story because I have gotten so far and I'm so excited to know that so many people are enjoying it. And Two: that when I finally did add something its this note instead of an actual chapter. I still have love for this story and I so grateful that I reached one hundred reviews! On my first story! How crazy! You guys are awesome!

In a nutshell, my plan is to cut down on sleep so maybe I can work on this about two hours a day.

So thanks for being great readers and I promise to work on it whenever I can. Unfortunately, I can not give an excact date as to when I will finish. So I will have to say that this story will be temporarily on hold until further notice. In my future stories I promise to not start if I have doubts being able to finish.

Stay being awesome! If you want more information or better details feel free to PM me. Until then, stay well.

Sincerely,

SAMBUSHiiPANDA 


	10. A New Beginning

_**Okay guys sorry I have taken yet another roller coaster ride on this crazy thing called life! Whew, I will do you a favor and spare the details, but I would like to present none other then Chapter 9! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>As I hung up the phone with Brandon, I let my arm fall to the bed. Staring back up at my ceiling, I contemplated the last steps of my plan. Setting, audience, and maybe an escape plan if it all gets shot to hell. I smirked to myself. My mind flashed back to what has got me here and I couldn't even begin to comprehend how this is going to go about. I briefly reminded myself how much I was going out on a limb here with plan for the next two days.<p>

Brandon seemed to think it was a good idea, and he has never steered me wrong. Maybe it really is time. I allowed myself to be optimistic. It seems like a lot of motions have been set into play perfectly. Perfectly. I narrowed my eyes, maybe a little too perfectly. I began to wonder what would have happened is if I didn't take Kitty, Ember and Spectra up on their offer.

I mean, don't get me wrong I'm beyond thrilled that they came to me, but I don't think they would have acted on their own intentions to help me. Especially since most of the time they were trying to blast me, Danny and Tucker to the deepest depths of hell. The familiar pounding in the back of my head alerted me to cease. Maybe I should stop analyzing for once and just enjoy the ride.

Its what's got me this far. Although I couldn't completely stop the nagging part of myself, I need to just enjoyed the ride for once and continue to let my mind focus on one mind-altering concept at a time. I looked out of the window and saw that the sun had set. Goodbye sun, hello moon. My favorite time of the day. Impulsively, I glanced at the clock to see what time it was. 7:03. Perfect.

I got up from my bed and walked over to my screen door to the balcony. I opened the door and allowed the cool air to hit me. Feeling suddenly inspired, I grabbed my book and a pencil from my desk and walked onto the balcony, shutting the door behind me. I sat on the floor and placed the book on my right leg and began to write on a clean page.

**Beautiful night to write. My favorite time of the day.**

I stopped. I inhaled and thought deeply about what I wanted to express.

**Tom morrow is the big day I guess. I don't know exactly what to expect, but I know that Brandon, Andrea, Con and John all agreed to help me out. More people knew about Danny and I than I thought and I'm grateful that they are willing to help me, but-**

_'But,'_ I thought as I stopped writing. I didn't have a bad feeling like I usually do when something is about to go wrong. I sighed, knowing that I was just plain scared.

**What if Danny doesn't like it, or doesn't even show? What if I become a laughing stock of the entire school?** I furrowed my brows at that thought.

_When did I actually start caring about what they think?_ I snorted at myself as I thought to myself, _Paulina's empire can go to hell._

**My only concern is what Danny and Tucker think. Besides, even if the school did like my songs it's not like they would tell me, in fear of their queen knowing.**

I laughed at the thought of me performing while they just stare with disdain before turning their noses to whatever we were doing. That, is guaranteed.

I nodded to myself. _However, even if they miraculously like my performance and express themselves, it doesn't change my opinion. Though, the only hesitant part is that I would be so vulnerable afterward, I wouldn't know what to say to Danny._ I decided to record these thoughts if I couldn't tell anyone about them.

**I guess I'm really afraid about what Danny is going to do. What the hell is he even going to say? All of this uncertainty has me really wondering if I should continue.**

As soon as I finished writing that sentence I shook my head.

**No, of course I can't quit now, the band is coming all the way back from the UK to help me. I can't let them down. I guess if I can't do it for myself, I'll do it for them.**

I nodded with my new found resolution.

**I just wish I knew what to say to him. Since the universe doesn't like me to come out and say "I love you Danny" I'm hoping that maybe in the heat of the moment, something will come to me. Hopefully.**

I pictured just standing in front of him, not knowing what to say, mouth gaping open and closed like a fish and stuttering like a three year old. I shuddered.

**If not, I could always avoid him. At least until I think of something to say. With Danny you can never hide to long. Maybe this is good. I don't need to hide anymore. I think it's time that I take a chance and confess how I feel. I'll just hope that by telling him that I love him I don't ruin the precious friendship we have held so long. Forgive me, But I just can't live as friends anymore.**

I put my pencil down as I felt moisture in my eyes. I blinked them away, not allowing myself to feel sadness for a possibility. I took a deep breath and felt a breeze come by, slightly disappointed that I didn't feel a certain chill it usually gives me when he's here. I mulled over all of the events that have gotten me here. The highs and the lows, and between them all Danny has been there. I have to do this. I'm hoping that I'm making the right decision. But at this moment, it feels like the only decision. I can' just sit on the sidelines anymore. I amended that I had to make this happen.

DPOV

I yawned as I got to my next class and shrugged my backpack higher on my shoulder, the books beginning to annoy me as it weighed me down. With the combination of lack of sleep and sore muscles it was definitely a contributing factor to the ever-growing hindrance known as school in my life. I blew some hair out of my eyes and continued down my path. I couldn't believe that I had actually made it to school on time.

Fuckin' Skulker. Why couldn't ghosts just stay in the ghost zone? It would make my life so much easier. I rounded a corner to my locker as the bell rang. Damn. Well, I thought I was going to make it to class on time. I grabbed my books and headed to Economics. Hoping that Ms. Maple will have mercy on me today, I don't want to have to explain to my parents why I have another detention.

Though I don't know why they think I would go. As I approached the door I searched my memory for an excuse that I haven't used in a while. Sick? Tired? Dog ate my homework? No ride to school?

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" I heard softly approaching. Turning towards the sound I see a flash of black coming down the hallway. It was Sam, she was digging in her backpack for something, numerous profanities being shot left and right. She had her hair up in a high ponytail with a tight black and mid-thigh red corset dress with knee high black and white converse. I couldn't keep myself from ogling at her. She had a petite yet curvy figure, her creamy porcelain skin creating a large contrast with what she was wearing. She still hadn't noticed that I'm about ten feet in front of her.

So I leaned against the locker and decided to wait and see if she would notice me. Her lips were shaped into an adorable angry pout, and I couldn't help myself from thinking about ravishing her beautifully plump lips.

"I can't fucking believe that stupid ass, cock-sucking-"

"Well I never!" I faked gasped, putting a hand on my heart in an interpretation of a southern belle. When she gasped and look up startled I began to laugh. "Seems someone is having a moment."

"Danny!" She squeaked, flushing all shades of red. "How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it. And I must say you have a sailor's mouth on you young lady. Someone needs some orbit gum." I teased. "I'm sorry, I just...-uh- not having a great morning." She blew out a frustrated breath.

"What's wrong?" I asked, generally concerned. Sam doesn't usually let simple misfortunes bother her so much, it takes a lot to stress her out.

"Um-" She paused, looking at me and biting her lip. Then she looked away. "It's nothing." Oh no, not this again.

"Sam." I warned her, "I've told you. There's nothing that you can't tell me."

"There isn't anything I can't tell you." She correctly softly, attempting to change the subject.

"Sam, I'm serious." I looked at her head on, even though her focus was on the tiles. I stepped closer to her and leaned down slightly.

"Grammar is a serious iss-" She started but I cut her off.

"Sam." I said in a commanding tone. She winced at my tone and began to play with a strand of her hair, her gaze still focused on the ground. I closed our distance and gripped her chin softly, firmly enough for her to know I was serious.

"You promised, no more secrets." I searched deep into her, trying to find what exactly was bothering her. Her eyes widened a fraction and her breathing slowed slightly. She seemed like she was searching for something. Apparently she didn't find it because she back out of my grip as shook her head.

"I...I did. didn't I? But its just-" She sighed, looking around. "I don't think..." She trailed off as she looked at everything except me.

"We could always leave school, if you're uncomfortable here. We're both late anyway and probably missed the lesson." I saw her waver, testing the pros and cons in her head. I stepped closer to her and crouched a little so I could get to her ear. "And I don't feel like detention today." I whispered. She snorted.

"Me neither," She whispered back. "I like the idea of going back to your house." "Sounds like a plan, maybe we can stop by the store and pick up some gum to clean up your dirty little mouth." I chased, causing her to roll her eyes. After a moment she looked back at me and genuinely smiled.

"Thanks Danny."

"Anytime Sam." I smiled back. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she laced hers around mine, ready to take off. I felt the familiar bands beginning to form around my waist. The door to Ms. Maple's room was thrown open and I froze, Sam stiffening in my arms.

"I'll be right back-" She turned and saw Sam and me. "Well, well, well I can see why you two are late." She winked and giggled. The hoots and dog whistles from inside the room made me blush. Sam and I let go of each other and I went to go scratch the back of my neck and focus on a really interesting spot on the locker next to her room. The endless lovebird comments came left and right from various classmates.

"Yeah Fenton!"

"Whooooop get it man!"

"Our boy becomes a man!"

"You haven't missed too much, I will be generous and turn the other cheek. However, I do not expect this to turn into a habit." She scolded. "Although I will suggest if you too are planning on exchanging affection that you do not do so outside my door." She smirked. "Now go on and get situated while I go and get my copies." She stepped aside and I shook my head before I grabbed Sam's hand as we headed inside the classroom.

The hoots and hollers not bothering me as much as I thought it would. I turned to Sam to see her glance up at me shrugging and we both shared a smile. No one had to know, and we weren't going to hide like little kids. Although when things settled down and I glanced at Sam again, she had a small smile on her face. Minus all of the attention and interferences, I couldn't help but think if this is what it would be like to be with Sam. Be with Sam, just the thought alone made me smile wider.

_'Soon Sam, Soon.'_

O.o.O

"Mr. Fenton!" I awoke with a start, not realizing that I had once again fallen asleep in Lancer's class. I groggily incoherently mumbled before sitting up. I rubbed my eyes roughly as my vision began to focus. I yawned when Mr. Lancer rattled on with another lecture.

"You need to pay attention Mr. Fenton, now I realize that this isn't the most exciting of topics, but it is imperative that you absorb this information for your assignment." I yawned again as he went on and on, nodding wherever appropriate. When his focus was back on the entire class I tuned him out again, glancing around the classroom to see what everyone else was up to. Some were nodding off as I was a while ago. The artists were doodling in their notebooks, but most were on their phones texting or watching you tube videos. Whatever else not having to do with class.

I glanced to my left at Sam who had her head in her hand writing in some type of journal. She looked far away in thought, and curiosity sparked up inside me. I wonder what she was thinking about. I saw her stop and look up at me. I smiled at being caught by her before crossing my eyes and sticking my tongue out making a dumb face at her. She laughed softly and I continued.

I scrunched my face together by smashing my eyes and mouth towards my nose. When I ceased to look at her, she had eyebrow arched, probably wondering if I was crazy. I mouthed 'bored' before shrugging. She shook her head a moment before looking around and then back at me. Now it was my turn to arch my brow. She then arched her left eyebrow, and then her right, back and forth.

I gaped, watching this amazing miracle occur. She stopped an giggled at my response before turning her attention back to her journal with a grin overtaking her face. I smiled and sat back in my chair, very satisfied with my accomplishments. Still watching Sam's smile in my peripheral, I opened my book and began the assignment Lancer wrote on the board.

SPOV

**Danny is so childish sometimes. And I love every minute of it. **

I smiled harder as I continued writing.

**He always tries to make me laugh, even if its just for his own amusement. His grin is like a child in a candy store and I couldn't help but play into his game. He is the only person to bring out my playful side that I thought died so long ago. The way he makes me feel is just...indescribable. **

I blushed thinking how sappy I've become because of him. I decided to look up and was heavily disappointed to see an assignment written on the board from Lancer. I sighed while putting away from journal. Danny was still in the back of my mind as I opened my book to the grammar section to Dangling modifiers. Finishing quickly, I couldn't stop myself from glancing over at Danny every once in a while, seeing his eyebrows knit together in concentration.

I noticed the adorable way he lightly chewed on his pencil, the way his eyes scanned the book and back at his work and vice versa. He flipped through the pages and checking for the examples. I smiled again and went back to finishing the last one on my paper. Suddenly, I felt the vibration of my phone in my pocket. Looking up at Lancer who was deep into "Gone with the Wind", I leaned back into my seat and checked my phone. The message was from Brandon:

**The gang's all here, let's bust this shit out! Get your ass outta class!**

I smiled and replied back.

**Fuck ya! Meet you in five.**

I quickly finished the assignment and began to pack my belongings. The rustling of my papers and zipping of my backpack signaled a couple of kids to look up at the clock. However, they all moaned, disgruntled with chagrin while continuing their work with twenty minutes still left in class. I got up with my backpack to Lancer's and placed my paper in the bin, the very first one. He raised a brow at me but said nothing, his wondering eyes on my backpack questioned why I had brought it.

"Mr. Lancer, may I be excused to the Nurse? I'm not feeling well." I lied to his face. My practiced features showing distinct signs of fatigue and pain, but not overly so.

"Hmmmm, well since you finished so quickly I guess I can let you go. Just no lingering in the hallway." He nodded me off before returning back to his book. I thanked him before making my way out of the classroom. I headed down the hall to the cafeteria where I was sure Brandon, John, Andrea and Con were setting up. I felt my heart start to beat faster, realizing that I was nervous about the plan now. I forced my self to subside my feelings and I felt excitement to see my second family again. I pushed through the double doors and saw that they were all ready by their instruments.

"Sam!" Brandon greeted me. He hugged me tightly and I did the same, finding comfort in his embrace. Though it was short-lived, before I knew it both Brandon and I were tackled to the ground by the rest of the band. We all laughed at our childish behavior before sitting upright and I glanced around. In the front of the cafeteria there was a black stage with all of our instruments, and a tall black microphone stand in the middle. I stared at it for a moment while I heard mindless chatter from everyone around me. I took a deep breath and sighed it out.

"So you ready or what? Don't tell me your getting cold feet!" John sprouted out of nowhere.

"No! No, course not...I'm just..."I trailed off. How did I feel about this plan? I wasn't sure. I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Sam, we know. Just try and let loose. Pretend that no one is even here." Con smiled, patting me on the back and he got up, which caused everyone else to follow suit. I thought over his words as we began walking towards the stage.

"So this is what you meant, when you said that you spent. And now its time to build from the bottom of the pit right to the top, don't hold back. Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check." John sprang out singing. Everyone smiled.

"I don't ever want to let you down!" Andrea joined. "I don't ever want to leave this town." Con sang along.

"Cause after all, the city never sleeps at night." Brandon finished, they all looked and me, eyebrows raised.

"It time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was," I sang softly.

"LOUDER!" John encouraged.

"Now don't you understand? That I'm never changing who I am." I finished a slighter louder. John continued, as we got to the stage and Con started created a makeshift beat on the drums.

_So this is where you fell, _  
><em>and I am left to sell <em>  
><em>The path to heaven run through<em>  
><em> miles of clouded hell <em>  
><em>right to the top <em>  
><em>Don't look back <em>  
><em>Turning to rags and <em>  
><em>giving the commodities a rain check <em>

_I don't ever want to let you down _  
><em>I don't ever want to leave this town <em>  
><em>Cuz after all, the city never sleeps at night<em>

Andrea filled in the guitar gap, singing along to the chorus. John picked up his guitar and played along. Brandon grabbed the microphone and took the lead.

_Its time to begin, isn't it?_  
><em>I get a little bit bigger<em>  
><em>but then I'll admit,<em>  
><em>I'm just the same as I was<em>  
><em>Now don't you understand<em>  
><em>That I'm never changing who I am<em>

I softly sang along beside him on stage.

_Its time to begin, isn't it?_  
><em>I get a little bit<em>  
><em>bigger but then I'll admit,<em>  
><em>I'm just the same as I was<em>  
><em>Now don't you understand<em>  
><em>That I'm never changing who I am<em>

Brandon gave me the mike with a smile. "Its your show hun." Brandon reminded me. I nodded and took the mike from him.

"This road never look so lonely!" I sang out, regaining my confidence. "This house doesn't burn down slowly."

"To ashes,"

"To ashes!" Everyone joined in. Andrea dropped out the guitar and Con slammed his drum sticks together to the beat.

_Its time to begin, isn't it?_  
><em>I get a little bit bigger<em>  
><em>but then I'll admit,<em>  
><em>I'm just the same as I was<em>  
><em>Now don't you understand<em>  
><em>That I'm never changing who I am<em>

Andrea slammed down on her guitar and our instruments came back in, while Brandon and I went harmony, blaring out the lyrics.

_Its time to begin, isn't it?_  
><em>I get a little bit bigger<em>  
><em>but then I'll admit,<em>  
><em>I'm just the same as I was<em>  
><em>Now don't you understand<em>  
><em>That I'm never changing who I am!<em>

I took a deep breathe with the last chords and for a moment I felt true satisfaction.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Sell it!" John encouraged, and we all laughed at his overenthusiastic behavior.

"See now, all you needed was a little push!" Con smiled, continuing to twirl his drumstick in his hand.

"Ya! Don't remember why we came all the way from the bloody UK! Show this little witch what you got!" Andrea rang out from the left.

"Time to beat her at her own game." Brandon finished. "Unless you know, you're a chicken shit." He laughed as I hit him, my pride coming at full force at me.

"Oh Please." I waved off. In the middle of our laughter the bell decided to make itself known and we all prepared for the lunch rush into the cafeteria. When the first couple of people, mainly freshman eager to get into the lunch line, piled in I turned to Brandon, suddenly realizing something. "Wait, we never rehearsed this!" I hissed softly. He shook his head tsk-ing at me.

"Oh Sam, its like you don't even know us anymore. Just give us a tempo and let us worry about the rest." He winked at me. I nodded and smiled. He's right, I need to loosen up and just let this happen. I tapped on my thigh and they all nodded to the beat. Brandon began a steady chord on his guitar while Andrea followed suit on the bass. Con made two sub-dividing beats on the drums. I let them play through the sequence twice before coming in. In the midst of it I glanced around the cafeteria noticing that we had about half of everyone's attention. I silently took a breathe before beginning.

_Insecure_  
><em>In her skin<em>  
><em>Like a puppet, a girl on a string<em>

_Broke away_  
><em>Learned to fly<em>  
><em>If you want her back, gotta let her shine<em>

_So it looks like the joke's on you_  
><em>'Cause the girl that you thought you knew<em>

By this time I had almost everyone's attention, wondering what was going on.

_She's so gone_  
><em>That's so over now<em>  
><em>She's so gone<em>  
><em>You won't find her around<em>  
><em>You can look but you won't see<br>_  
><em>The girl I used to be<em>  
><em>'Cause she's<em>  
><em>She's so gone<em>

I gripped the mike tightly, letting all my nerves out physically; continuing through the lyrics and moving along he crowd I noticed I had everyone's attention, some nodding their heads to the beat and others smiling at me.

_Here I am_  
><em>This is me<em>  
><em>And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be<em>

_Are you shocked?_  
><em>Are you mad?<em>  
><em>That you're missing out on who I really am<em>

Brandon came to my side, immediately grabbing my attention. He used his guitar to point in the direction of the table in front of us. The jock and cheerleader table. They tried to pay me no mind, which was a little difficult considering that they were about five feet away from the Amps. Paulina sat in the middle with her back to me on purpose. Brandon and I locked eyes and I instantly knew what he was thinking. I got a big smile on my face as I took the mike off of the stand, continuing my lyrics.

_Now it looks like the joke's on you_  
><em>'Cause the girl that you thought you knew<em>

I backed up and jumped off the stage, landing on their table. I thanked my lucky stars that the cheap table didn't break. I stomped and danced on their table, refusing to be ignored. I ripped the hair tie out of my hair, allowing my hair to do as it pleased.

_She's so gone_  
><em>That's so over now<em>  
><em>She's so gone<em>  
><em>You won't find her around<em>  
><em>You can look but you won't see<em>  
><em>The girl I used to be<em>

I jumped off the table, slowing making my way to the Latina that was glaring daggers at me. I felt all eyes on me as I made my way towards her, focusing on my lyrics.

_'Cause she's_  
><em>She's so gone away<em>  
><em>Like history<em>  
><em>She's so gone<em>  
><em>Baby, this is me, yeah<em>

There was a small instrumental break in the music, and I took the time to stare down the Latina glaring at me. I showed her that I wasn't afraid and that she had nothing on me. The music started up again and I blared the lyrics on purpose, turning away from her and starting down the path to the table where Tucker, Danny and I usually sat.

_She's so gone_  
><em>That's so over now<em>  
><em>She's so gone<em>  
><em>You won't find her around<em>

I found the table and was ecstatic to see them standing there, completely bewildered at what was going on. I leaned against our table, finishing my verse before turning, intentionally wanting to get on the table. Danny smiled and grabbed my hand, helping my up. I winked in thanks, before turning my attention back to the crowd. I noticed that Paulina and her followers has stomped out of the cafeteria and everyone cheered at my performance.

_You can look but you won't see_  
><em>The girl I used to be<em>  
><em>'Cause she's<em>  
><em>She's so gone!<em>

The cheering increased and hooted and whistled.

_She's so gone_

I reached my hand towards Danny, who grabbed it and helped me off the table. I continued from our table.

_You can look but you won't see_  
><em>The girl I used to be<em>  
><em>'Cause she's<em>  
><em>She's so gone<em>

I went to head back to the stage but I got held back, realizing that I never let go of Danny's hand. Seemingly realizing it at the same time that I did, he spun me around before winking, letting me go back to the stage in a haze.

_So long_  
><em>She's so gone, she's so gone...<em>

I got to the stage and ran up the stairs, eager to finish the last verse where I started.

_Gone, gone, gone._

After his last smash, Con dropped his drumsticks as he ran his hands through his hair while Brandon, John and Andrea finished their ending chords. The crowd cheered not only for my performance, but the fact that I confronted Paulina in front of the own school on my own terms. Catching my breathe, I glanced back over to Danny and Tucker who were both smiling at me.

Tucker gave me a thumbs up and Danny cheered extra loud. The butterflies in my stomach hitting me at full force. I took another deep breathe and glanced at my band mates, who all offered me applause or nods of approval. I smiled wide, feeling nothing short of invincible.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to all of my fans who still stick with me! With finals and graduation coming up quickly I can't guarantee an update, but I will try! <strong>_

_**I love you guys thank you SOOOOOOO much for the reviews! I still can't believe I have received over one hundred reviews. Man, it just seems so unreal! Though I still value every opinion. Continue to u**__**pdate Please! Also feel free to PM anytime! Until next time!**_

_**-SAMBUSHiiPANDA**_


End file.
